


Vom Lieben und los lassen

by Phybiel



Category: Free!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phybiel/pseuds/Phybiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... Wem ein Pairing zu langweilig ist, der hat hier zwei(Sou/Mako; Haru/Rin), unerwiderte Liebe, Schmerz und Trost... Ist eine Herausforderung für mich, aber es macht Spaß :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Vom Lieben und los lassen _ **

 

_ FSK: _ _18_

_ Pairings: _ _one-sided Mako/Haru und Sosuke/Rin; Haru/Rin; Sosuke/Makoto_

_ Warnings: _ _Boy/Boy, Yaoi, Liebeskummer_

_ Disclaimer: _ _Mir gehört bis auf die Idee nichts von Free! und ich schreibe nur aus Spaß._

_Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Juchhu. Meine erste Free! FF :D_

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

 

Wir hatten mal wieder gemeinsames Training mit Samezuka.

Fertig mit meinem Training trieb ich auf dem Rücken liegend im Wasser und genoss einfach das fließende Nass um mich herum.

Auf einmal hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und ich schlug die Augen auf.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich gerade noch, wie Rin die Augen abwandte.

Mir waren seine Blicke schon öfter aufgefallen, aber ich hatte noch nichts dazu gesagt.

Insgeheim freute ich mich über die Aufmerksamkeit. Schließlich war Rin mir sehr wichtig.

Wahrscheinlich war er mir sogar wichtiger, als für Freunde normal war.

Das war mir durchaus bewusst.

Ich lächelte in mich hinein und schwamm auf den Beckenrand zu.

Da das Training vorüber war, würde ich jetzt duschen gehen.

 

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Umkleidekabine um Duschgel, Shampoo und ein Handtuch zu holen, betrat ich Samezukas Gemeinschaftsdusche.

Noch war ich alleine. Ich zog meine geliebte Badehose aus, drehte das Wasser auf und genoss das warme Prasseln auf meiner Haut.

Kurz darauf- als ich gerade meine Haare einseifte- fühlte ich mich schon wieder beobachtet.

Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf und blickte über die rechte Schulter.

Fünf Schritte hinter mir stand wie erwartet Rin.

Sein Gesicht hatte er errötend abgewandt.

„Rin.“, sagte ich ruhig und er sah mich erschrocken an.

Ich lächelte leicht und trat auf ihn zu.

Rin wich zurück, kam aber nicht weit, weil er bald eine Wand in seinem Rücken hatte.

„Was…“, begann er, doch ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab, indem ich meine Lippen auf seine legte…

 

**_ Sosukes Sicht _ **

 

Ich stieg aus dem Wasser und streckte mich seufzend.

Gerade hatte ich meine Bahn beendet. Für heute war es genug.

Ich sah mich nach Rin um, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken.

Wahrscheinlich war er schon duschen.

Das brachte mich auf eine Idee.

Vielleicht konnte ich ja einen Blick erhaschen.

Ich grinste. Doch dann wurde ich betrübt.

Ob ich es wohl heute schaffen würde ihm meine Gefühle zu gestehen?

Naja. Erst einmal duschen. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg.

Gut gelaunt betrat ich kurz darauf den Duschraum.

Ich freute mich schon auf das warme Wasser.

Doch dann blieb ich erstarrt stehen.

Genau in meinem Blickfeld erkannte ich Rin und… Nanase, die sich gerade küssten, als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge.

Ich zitterte leicht und drehte mich langsam um. Noch hatten sie mich nicht bemerkt.

Als ich mich umgedreht hatte, erschrak ich gleich noch einmal.

Ein wenig hinter mir stand Tachibana. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er mitgekommen war.

Mein Blick fiel auf sein Gesicht. So, stellte ich mir vor, würde ein verwundetes Reh aussehen.

Ich erkannte meine eigenen Gefühle in seinen Augen widergespiegelt.

In diesem Moment begriff ich was er für Nanase fühlen musste und Mitleid durchströmte mich.

Kurz entschlossen ging ich auf ihn zu, griff fest nach seinem rechten Handgelenk und zog ihn mit mir.

Widerstandslos ließ er sich mitschleifen.

Direkt an die Umkleidekabine anschließend gab es einen Sanitätsraum.

Dort platzierte ich den betäubten Tachibana auf eine der Liegen und verließ noch einmal den Raum um unsere Sachen zu holen.

Als ich zurück kam vernahm ich ein Schluchzen seinerseits.

Ich legte seine Sachen auf einen Stuhl und setzte mich neben ihm, nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte.

Weil ich nicht wusste was ich sagen sollte schwieg ich.

Langsam hob ich meine Hand, zögerte kurz und legte sie dann auf seiner Schulter ab.

Nur zu gut konnte ich nachvollziehen, wie es ihm ging.

Selbst ich hatte Tränen in den Augen, aber ich weigerte mich sie fließen zu lassen.

Minutenlang saßen wir einfach nur da, bis ich merkte, dass Tachibana ruhiger wurde.

„Danke.“, flüsterte er. Ich lächelte traurig. „Kein Problem.“

Dann erhob ich mich und drehte mich um, damit der Kleinere sich umziehen konnte.

Ich überlegte, wie ich ihn trösten könnte- und auch mich.

Schließlich hatte ich eine Idee.

„Hey, Tachibana.“, sagte ich, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm dastehend.

„Darf ich dich auf nen Kaffee einladen?“

Ich hörte, wie er innehielt und er räusperte sich.

„Du musst dich nicht gezwungen fühlen mich trösten zu wollen.“, antwortete er leise.

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das tue ich nicht. Ich möchte wirklich etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen.“

Ich konnte förmlich die Blicke des Dunkelblonden in meinem Nacken spüren.

Selber wusste ich auch nicht warum ich so handelte.

Aber ich hatte die Wahrheit gesagt.

Vielleicht fühlte ich mich mit ihm verbunden, weil wir dieselben Schmerzen durchlitten.

Schließlich antwortete er. „Ich würde mich freuen.“

 

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

 

Was war bloß los mit mir? Wieso sagte ich dieser seltsamen Einladung zu?

Normalerweise jagte mir Sosuke ehrlich gesagt eine Heidenangst ein.

Ich konnte den Kerl einfach nicht einschätzen.

Er wirkte immer so ernst und gab kaum etwas von sich Preis.

Ich war fertig mit umziehen und nahm meine nasse Badehose, sowie das Handtuch und stopfte alles in meinen Rucksack.

Eigentlich müsste ich ja duschen aber… da wollte ich ganz bestimmt nicht wieder hin.

Also musste es einmal so gehen.

Ich trat neben den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Also… ich bin dann fertig.“

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und lächelte leicht.

„Gut. Ich bringe noch meine Sachen auf mein Zimmer. Kommst du mit?“

Ich stimmte zu und gemeinsam gingen wir über das Schulgelände.

Vor seiner Zimmertür zögerte er sichtlich.

Mir fiel ein, dass er mit Rin zusammen wohnte.

Er klopfte, wartete einen Moment und öffnete dann die Tür.

Vorsichtig sah er durch einen Spalt, bevor er erleichtert aufatmete und sie ganz öffnete.

Dann schmiss er seine Tasche in eine Ecke und steckte seinen Geldbeutel in die hintere Tasche seiner Jeans.

Wieder lächelte er mich an. „Wir können.“

Gespannt folgte ich ihm.

 

**_ Rins Sicht _ **

 

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich errötete.

H…Haru küsste mich gerade. W…wieso?!

Er hatte doch meine Blicke nicht mitbekommen oder? War das ein Traum?

Ich brachte mein Gedankenchaos zum Schweigen.

Lieber schloss ich meine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss vorsichtig.

Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

Ich hob meine Arme und legte sie vorsichtig um Harus Hüften.

Seine Zunge strich über meine Unterlippe und ich öffnete den Mund um ihm Einlass zu gewähren.

Unsere Zungen berührten sich und ich keuchte auf.

Automatisch drückte ich ihn näher an mich.

Langsam sickerte der Gedanke in mein Hirn, dass man uns sehen könnte.

Deswegen löste ich mich schwer atmend von ihm.

Haru sah mich mit dunkel verhangenen Augen an.

„W…wollen wir das lieber woanders fortsetzen?“, schlug ich vor.

Haru überlegte und nickte dann.

Er zog sich zurück und setzte seine Dusche fort.

Auch ich begann mit meiner eigenen Dusche und überlegte wo wir hingehen könnten.

Mein Zimmer? Nein… Sosuke könnte uns sehen.

„Hey Haru.“, sagte ich und sah ihn an.

Ich achtete darauf, nur in sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Können wir zu dir gehen? Hier könnte es Störungen geben.“, fragte ich vorsichtig.

Haru schwieg kurz. „Okay.“, murmelte er.

Kurz darauf waren wir frisch geduscht und angezogen- Haru in seiner Schuluniform und ich trug Jeans sowie ein schwarzes T-Shirt.

Dann machten wir uns auf dem Weg zu ihm.

 

**_ Sosukes Sicht. _ **

****

Ich befand mich in meinem Lieblingscafé und Tachibana saß mir gegenüber.

Wir redeten gerade über unsere Lieblingsmusik.

Überrascht hatten wir festgestellt, dass wir denselben Geschmack hatten.

Ich begann, mich in der Gegenwart des Kleineren wohl zu fühlen.

Er hatte einen sehr freundlichen Charakter und einen guten Sinn für Humor.

Ich wäre gerne mit ihm befreundet.

Lächelnd rührte ich meinen Kaffee um und trank einen Schluck.

Mein Gegenüber trank ebenfalls von seinem Latte Macchiato.

Er betrachtete mich.

„Was amüsiert dich?“, fragte er neugierig und ich sah ihm in die Augen.

„Mmmh. Ich glaube, ich möchte gerne mit dir befreundet sein.“, platze ich heraus und ärgerte mich im gleichen Moment darüber.

Was denkt er jetzt wohl von mir?

Er errötete leicht. „Das wäre nett, Yamazaki-Kun.“

„Sosuke reicht.“, grinste ich erleichtert.

„Okay… Sosuke-Kun. Dann nenn du mich bitte auch Makoto.“

Er lächelte mich an und ich schmunzelte.

Es war schön einen weiteren Freund zu haben.

In der Regel fiel es mir schwer Freundschaften zu schließen.

Ich sah eine Weile aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die vorbeilaufenden Menschen.

„Magst du eigentlich Konsolenspiele?“, hörte ich dann Tachi… Makoto fragen.

Ich wandte ihm meinen Blick wieder zu.

„Ja. Denke schon. Zu Hause bei meinen Eltern habe ich eine Playstation und eine Wii stehen.“

Die Augen des Braunhaarigen begannen zu leuchten.

„Echt? Ich liebe es mit der PS zu zocken. Was für Spiele magst du?“

„Ich spiele immer Diablo 3 wenn ich dazu komme.“, lächelte ich.

„Das spiele ich auch. Wie weit bist du gekommen?“

Darüber unterhielten wir uns noch eine ganze Weile.

Er wurde mir immer sympathischer und ich war gespannt, was wir noch gemeinsam hatten.

Irgendwann sahen wir beide auf die Uhr. Makos Augen weiteten sich.

„Oh! Schon 20 Uhr. Ich sollte wohl mal gehen.“

Ich hörte die leichte Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme und kicherte leise.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir unsere Handynummern austauschen?“, schlug ich vor und hoffte, nicht zu weit gegangen zu sein.

Doch glücklicherweise lächelte er und nickte.

Ich zahlte und brachte ihn noch zum Bahnhof.

 

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

****

Wir waren bei meinem Haus angekommen.

Ich war ziemlich nervös, auch wenn ich es mir nicht anmerken ließ.

An der Tür angekommen, schloss ich sie auf.

Ich betrat mein Haus, ließ die Tür für Rin offen und zog meine Schuhe aus.

Meine Tasche ließ ich im Flur fallen und wir betraten mein Wohnzimmer.

Er sah mit geröteten Wangen auf den Boden.

Ich trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und wusste nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte.

Am liebsten würde ich ihn wieder küssen, aber ich fürchtete das würde zu schnell gehen.

Schließlich fragte ich: „Möchtest du etwas trinken?“

Beim plötzlichen Klang meiner Stimme zuckte mein Kindheitsfreund leicht zusammen.

Dann lächelte er leicht und nickte.

Ich ging in die Küche und entnahm dem Kühlschrank eine Flasche Orangensaft, die ich in eine Karaffe füllte.

Dann nahm ich noch zwei Gläser und ging mit den Sachen zu Rin, der sich bereits an den Wohnzimmertisch gesetzt hatte.

Dort stellte ich alles ab, goss uns beiden ein und setzte mich neben ihn.

Unsere Arme und Beine berührten sich und mir lief ein leichter Schauer über das Rückgrat.

Rin trank einen Schluck und ich bemerkte, dass seine Hand ein wenig zitterte.

Als er das Glas wieder abgestellt hatte, legte ich meine linke Hand auf seine.

Er sah mich mit- mal wieder- geröteten Wangen an.

Ich blinzelte und schluckte trocken.

„Rin… was passiert hier mit uns?“, fragte ich unsicher, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Irgendetwas schien sich zwischen uns entwickelt zu haben.

Anders konnte ich mir diese Sehnsucht nicht erklären.

Meine Hand lag noch immer auf seiner und ich bewegte mich langsam auf ihn zu.

Der Rothaarige schloss die Augen und kam mir etwas entgegen.

Unsere Lippen trafen sich zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag und ich schloss ebenfalls meine Augenlider.

Ich hob meine rechte Hand und legte sie in seinen Nacken.

Wir vertieften den Kuss und ich spürte Rins Zunge über meine Unterlippe streicheln.

Bereitwillig öffnete ich meine Lippen und strich mit meiner Zunge über seine.

Wir keuchten beide auf. Automatisch wurde unser Kuss leidenschaftlicher.

Ich zog seine Unterlippe zwischen meine Zähne und knabberte sanft daran.

Erfreut vernahm ich das leichte Aufstöhnen Rins.

Die Ablenkung nutzte ich, um ihn mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden zu platzieren.

Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß, je ein Bein auf jeder Seite seiner Hüfte.

Wir küssten uns noch immer und ich ließ meine linke Hand die- noch- bekleidete Brust meines Kindheitsfreundes hinab wandern.

Ich spürte seine rechte Brustwarze unter seinem T-Shirt und streichelte sanft darüber, ein erneutes Keuchen dafür erntend.

Seine Brustwarze erhärtete sich und drückte nun durch das Shirt.

Ich löste den Kuss und drückte sein Kinn leicht nach hinten, sodass ich guten Zugang zu seinem Hals erhielt.

Mit meiner Zungenspitze streichelte ich über den Kehlkopf nach oben bis zu Kinn und knabberte daran.

Der junge Mann unter mir stöhnte tief auf und krallte sich in meine Hüften.

Offensichtlich hatte ich eine erogene Zone entdeckt und ich lächelte leicht.

Das brachte mich auf eine Idee.

Ich erhob mich und Rin sah mich verwirrt mit verdunkelten Augen an.

„Schlafzimmer.“, sagte ich heiser und zog ihn mit mir.

 

* * *

 

_Ich weiß. Ich bin total böse. Ich gebe euch Wattebällchen. Damit könnt ihr mich bewerfen bis ich blute._

_*pfeif* Lasst mir bitte dennoch ein Kommentar ab, ob es euch bisher gefallen hat._

_Ich geh dann so lange Verbandsmaterial bereit stellen…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Makos Sicht _ **

****

Erschöpft kam ich zu Hause an.

Meine Eltern waren noch wach und ich begrüßte sie.

Sie fragten mich wie das Training war und ich erzählte ein wenig.

Ich erwähnte auch, dass ich mit Sosuke einen Kaffee trinken war.

Den Teil mit Haru und Rin ließ ich wohlweislich weg.

Mom hatte mir noch etwas Essen zurück gelegt, ich bedankte mich und ging in die Küche.

Glücklicherweise waren Ren und Ran schon im Bett, also hatte ich meine Ruhe beim essen.

Wenig später betrat ich mein Zimmer.

Auch wenn am nächsten Tag Wochenende war, wollte ich noch Hausaufgaben machen.

So konnte ich die freie Zeit besser genießen.

Motiviert setzte ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und machte ich mich an die Arbeit.

Es war nicht besonders viel auf, also war ich schnell fertig.

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und sah an die Decke.

Dabei fragte ich mich, wie ich mich zukünftig Haru gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Wahrscheinlich war es am Besten mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber es tat noch immer weh.

Ich hoffte, er würde glücklich werden. Deswegen würde ich mein Bestes geben, meine Gefühle für ihn zu vergessen.

Vielleicht fand ich ja jemand anderen dem oder der ich mein Herz schenken konnte.

Ich dachte an Sosuke. Überraschenderweise hatte ich meine Zeit mit ihm sehr genossen.

Mir war gar nicht bewusst, wie ähnlich wir uns waren.

Und anscheinend ging es ihm ebenso.

Ich errötete leicht. Ob wir vielleicht…

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das war definitiv viel zu früh um mir Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Aber attraktiv war er schon…

Ich seufzte frustriert auf, setzte mich auf mein Bett und schaltete meine Playstation ein.

Ein wenig Diablo würde mich hoffentlich ablenken.

 

Als ich gerade den zweiten Akt mit meiner Dämonenjägerin erreicht hatte, vibrierte mein Handy.

Ich pausierte und nahm es in die Hand.

Eine Nachricht… Ich sah auf den Absender. Sosuke? Die Ablenkung hatte ja viel gebracht.

Ich las: _„Hey… Was machst du gerade?“_

Grinsend antwortete ich: _„Diablo 3 zocken. ;-) Bin grade im zweiten Akt.“_

_„Aww. Ich vermisse meine Konsole…“_

Ich kicherte leise. Dann kam mir ein Einfall.

_„… Hast du morgen schon was vor?“_

_„Ähm… Nein. Wieso?“_

_„Vielleicht… Könntest du ja zu mir kommen? Wir könnten zusammen zocken. :-)“_

Gespannt wartete ich auf seine Antwort. Wenig später kam sie.

_„Awesome.:-D Ich bring was zu knabbern mit! Wann soll ich da sein?“_

Ich lächelte über die Begeisterung. _„15 Uhr? Ren und Ran(meine Geschwister) sind dann auf einem Geburtstag, deswegen passt das gut.“_

_„Geht klar. Bis morgen dann.“_

_„Bis morgen. ;-)“_

Ich sah auf die Uhr und beschloss nach dem nächsten Speicherpunkt schlafen zu gehen.

Irgendwie freute ich mich sehr auf den nächsten Tag. Darauf, den Schwarzhaarigen noch besser kennen zu lernen.

 

**_ Rins Sicht _ **

****

Ich ließ mich von Haru ins Schlafzimmer ziehen.

Noch konnte ich gar nicht so recht glauben, dass das hier wirklich geschah.

Ich war froh, dass mein Kindheitsfreund anscheinend genauso empfand.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen schloss er die Tür hinter uns und drückte mich gegen die Wand daneben.

Ich fing seine Lippen ein und saugte an der Unterlippe.

Haru atmete daraufhin hörbar ein und umfasste meine Taille.

Dann ging er rückwärts und zog mich Richtung Bett.

Dort angekommen ließ er sich darauf fallen und ich konnte mich auch nicht halten.

Kurz keuchte ich erschrocken auf, aber dann lächelte ich den Jungen unter mir an.

Ich küsste ihn zärtlich und rollte dann von ihm herunter, damit wir ganz auf das Bett rutschen konnten.

Ich kam auf dem Rücken zu liegen und Haru beugte sich über mich.

Er sah mir tief in die Augen und wirkte, als würde er etwas sagen wollen.

Aber dann knabberte er nur an meinem Ohrläppchen und ich schloss meine Augen.

Ich beugte meinen Kopf auf die andere Seite, um ihm besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen.

Er stützte sich mit dem linken Arm neben meiner Schulter ab und mit der rechten Hand streichelte er wieder meinen Oberkörper.

Am liebsten würde ich seinen nackten Oberkörper auf meinem spüren, deshalb zog ich am Bund seines Hemdes.

Den Wink verstehend, richtete Haru sich auf, löste seine Krawatte und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

Er ließ beides neben das Bett fallen und auch ich zog mein Shirt aus.

Wieder beugte er sich über mich und nahm nun den Weg, den er vorher mit seiner Hand genommen hatte, mit seinen Lippen.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um mein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als er an meiner Brustwarze saugte.

Er sah hoch. Mir fiel auf, dass auch seine Wangen gerötet waren.

„Lass mich dich hören.“, murmelte er.

Haru drückte meine Beine etwas auseinander und legte sich dann dazwischen.

Die Schwellung in seiner Hose traf auf meine eigene und wir stöhnten beide auf.

Ich drückte meinen Rücken durch, um seinen Oberkörper näher an meinem zu spüren und legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken.

Dann küsste ich ihn sehnsüchtig, doch zu meinem Bedauern löste er bald meine Arme von seinen Hals.

Er drückte meine Handgelenke über meinen Kopf auf das Bett und sah mich frech an.

Wieder küsste er mich, doch meine Hände blieben über dem Kopf.

Es frustrierte mich ein wenig, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte, doch zu meiner Überraschung erregte es mich auch.

Ich betrachtete ihn fragend, als er sich über den Bettrand beugte und etwas vom Boden aufhob.

Er sah mich wieder an. „Vertraust du mir?“, fragte er mich außer Atem und ich nickte zögernd.

Jetzt sah ich auch was er aufgehoben hatte. Es war seine Krawatte.

Ich ahnte langsam was er vorhatte und atmete tief ein.

Sanft nahm er meine Hände und band sie mit der Krawatte seiner Schuluniform zusammen.

Dann legte er sie wieder über meinem Kopf ab und schlang das Ende des Stoffes um einen der Metallstäbe, aus denen das Kopfende seines Bettes bestand.

Mich durchlief ein Lustschauer.

Haru verteilte wieder kleine Küsse auf meiner Brust, aber diesmal bewegte er sich an meinen Brustwarzen vorbei.

Er ließ seine Zungenspitze zweimal um meinen Bauchnabel wandern und dann weiter nach unten, bis er an meinem Hosenbund ankam.

Es fiel mir schwer, weiterhin still zu halten und konnte mein Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Langsam löste er meinen Gürtel.

Anschließend wurde der Hosenknopf und schließlich auch der Reißverschluss meiner Hose geöffnet.

Diese zog er mir auch gleich aus, sodass ich in Unterwäsche vor ihm lag.

Auch er zog seine Hose aus und legte sich wieder auf mich.

Er rieb sich aufreizend an mir und ich stöhnte laut auf.

Unsere Unterwäsche war das einzige was uns jetzt noch voneinander trennte. Ich wurde langsam ungeduldig und zog an meiner Fessel.

Ich wollte ihn endlich ganz spüren!

Haru merkte mir meine Ungeduld wohl an, denn er begann vorsichtig an meiner Unterwäsche zu ziehen und sah mir in die Augen.

Ich nickte leicht mit geröteten Wangen und wandte dann peinlich berührt den Blick ab.

Meine Unterhose landete auf dem Boden und ich spürte die Augen meines Freundes auf mir.

 

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

 

Fasziniert betrachtete ich Rins Körper.

Er war genau richtig. Nicht zu dick, nicht zu dünn, Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen.

Anscheinend war er sich das nicht bewusst, denn er mied meinen Blick.

Ich lächelte sanft. Das fand ich süß an ihm.

Neugierig, wie er reagieren würde, legte ich meine rechte Hand um seinen Schwanz und begann langsam ihm einen runterzuholen.

Kurz hatte er erschrocken aufgekeucht, aber dann stöhnte er leise auf und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Wenig später löste ich meine Hand wieder. Dafür setzte ich meinen Mund ein und legte meine Lippen um seine Eichel.

Ich saugte sanft daran und streichelte mit meiner Zunge darüber.

Dann nahm ich ihn tiefer auf. Ging leider nicht besonders weit.

Den Rest umfasste ich mit meiner Hand.

Rin zuckte mit seiner Hüfte leicht nach oben und stöhnte tief auf.

Ich hob meinen Kopf. „Lieg still.“, ermahnte ich ihn.

Dann langte ich nach oben und legte Zeige-, Mittel- und Ringfinger meiner rechten Hand an seine Lippen.

Er nahm sie in den Mund, saugte an ihnen und umspielte sie mit der Zunge.

Ich knurrte leicht vor Erregung.

Gerne würde ich sofort in ihn eindringen, aber ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun.

Als ich der Meinung war, dass meine Finger feucht genug waren, entfernte ich sie wieder aus dem Mund des Rothaarigen.

Vorsichtig setzte ich meinen Zeigefinger an seinem Hintereingang an und massierte ihn dort leicht.

Dabei saugte ich wieder an seiner Eichel.

Rin seufzte auf und sein Oberschenkel zuckte. Langsam drang ich mit meinem Zeigefinger in ihn ein und hörte ihn zischend einatmen.

Ich hielt solange still, bis ich spürte, dass er seine Ringmuskeln entspannte.

Erst dann drang ich vorsichtig tiefer ein.

Meine Zunge ließ ich über die gesamte Länge seines besten Stücks wandern, während ich ihn weiterhin mit meinem Zeigefinger stieß.

Schließlich nahm ich ihn soweit es mir möglich war auf und entfernte gleichzeitig fast komplett meinen Finger aus ihm, bevor ich meinen Mittelfinger dazu nahm.

Wieder wartete ich, bis er sich entspannte und begann damit ihn zu weiten.

Ich sah kurz nach oben. Rin hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und stöhnte leise.

Dann begann ich sanft an seinem besten Stück zu knabbern und nahm schließlich einen dritten Finger hinzu.

Er drückte stöhnend seinen Rücken durch und zog wieder an der Krawatte.

„H…Haru…!“ Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah ihn an.

Sein Gesicht war tiefrot und seine Pupillen geweitet.

„Bitte…!“, murmelte er.

„Was denn?“, fragte ich.

Natürlich wusste ich genau was er wollte.

Während ich ihm weiter ins Gesicht sah leckte ich über seinen Peniskopf.

„Hn…! Nimm mich bitte!“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar und ich lächelte zufrieden.

Vorsichtig entfernte ich meine Finger wieder aus ihm.

Danach langte ich nach der Schublade meines Nachtschränkchens und förderte eine Tube Gleitgel zu Tage.

Damit befeuchtete ich meinen Schwanz, drückte Rins Beine nach oben und setzte an dem Hintereingang meines Freundes an.

Ich sah ihm in die Augen. Letzte Chance aufzuhören.

„Bist du dir sicher…?“, fragte ich ihn.

****

**_ Rins Sicht _ **

 

Kurz dachte ich über die Frage nach. Nein verdammt. Ich war mir nicht sicher.

Ich hatte Angst vor Schmerzen. Aber… ich will mit ihm schlafen.

Selbst wenn wir jetzt aufhören würden, könnten wir nicht einfach wieder Freunde sein.

Bei dem was alles passiert war…

Deswegen nickte ich nur und entspannte mich soweit ich konnte.

Haru küsste mich sanft und drang langsam in mich ein.

Ich wusste, er wollte mir nicht weh tun, aber mir traten dennoch vor Schmerzen die Tränen in die Augen.

Trotzdem bemühte ich mich entspannt zu bleiben.

Bald war er komplett in mir und hielt inne. Dankbar atmete ich tief durch und versuchte mich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen.

Das schmerzhafte Brennen wich einem merkwürdigen Gefühl des gedehnt seins.

„Du bist so eng!“, hörte ich meinen Freund keuchen.

Ich lächelte ihn an. „Du kannst dich jetzt bewegen.“

Er biss leicht in meinen Hals und fing an, mich in einem langsamen Rhythmus zu stoßen.

Ich stöhnte auf. Das fühlte sich überraschend gut an.

Meine Hände zuckten. Ich würde ihn am liebsten umarmen.

Stattdessen saugte ich an seinem Schlüsselbein. Ha. Das würde einen schönen Fleck geben.

Langsam beschleunigte er das Tempo. Ich fing seine Lippen wieder ein und wir tauschten einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

Dann verlagerte er seine Position etwas und ich musste den Kuss unterbrechen, um laut aufzustöhnen.

Er hatte etwas in mir getroffen, was einen erregenden Schauer durch meinen Körper laufen ließ.

Haru lächelte und zielte genau auf dieselbe Stelle.

„Nh…!“. Wahnsinn fühlte sich das gut an.

Ich war jetzt schon kurz vorm kommen und dann fing er auch noch an mir im Rhythmus seiner inzwischen schnellen Stöße einen runter zu holen.

Wenig später zog sich mein Unterleib zusammen. „H…Haru!“

Ich ergoss mich zwischen uns. Von weit her hörte ich ihn ebenfalls meinen Namen murmeln.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag Haru auf mir, und hatte sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge.

Wir atmeten beide noch schneller als sonst.

Ich wollte ihm über die Haare streicheln, aber das ging nicht.

„Haru…“, murmelte ich. Er bewegte sich leicht. „Mmh…?“

„Meine Hände…“. Er kicherte leise und stützte sich auf. Dann löste er seine Krawatte und ich konnte endlich meine Arme wieder bewegen.

Sofort schlang ich sie um ihn und umarmte ihn fest.

Wir tauschten einen trägen Kuss. Eigentlich nicht mehr als mit den Lippen über die des anderen zu streicheln.

Haru sah mich an. „Wie wäre es mit einem Bad?“

Ich nickte. Im Anbetracht der entstandenen Sauerei war das wohl keine schlechte Idee.

Also standen wir auf, wobei ich wegen der Schmerzen im Hintern zusammen zuckte und gingen ins Bad.

 

* * *

 

_So… Das war Kapitel 2. Im nächsten geht es mehr um Sosuke und Makoto :-)_

_Und es wird länger. ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Sosukes Sicht _ **

****

Ich befand mich gerade auf dem Weg zu Makoto, nachdem ich seine Adresse erfragt hatte.

In meinem Rucksack hatte ich zwei Tüten Chips dabei.

Ich freute mich darauf ihn wieder zu sehen und ihn besser kennen zu lernen.

Und dazu noch zocken. Was will man mehr?

Gerade stieg ich eine Treppe nach oben. Ich hatte das Gefühl sie führte zu seinem Haus.

Ich meinte mich zu erinnern dass auch Nanase irgendwo in der Gegend wohnte.

Ob Rin wohl bei ihm war? Letzte Nacht war er jedenfalls nicht in unserem Zimmer.

Oben angekommen, sah ich auch schon den Dunkelblonden vor einem der Häuser stehen.

Er lächelte breit und winkte mir zu. Ich konnte gar nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln.

Bald darauf stand ich vor ihm und wir reichten uns die Hand.*

„Komm doch rein!“, sagte er und ging vor mir her auf das Haus zu.

Drinnen zog ich mir die Schuhe aus. „Mom? Ich habe Besuch mitgebracht.“, rief mein Freund in das Haus hinein.

Einen Moment später stand seine Mutter vor uns.

Ich verbeugte mich respektvoll. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Mein Name ist Sosuke Yamazaki.“

Sie lächelte mich an. Da hatte Mako also sein Lächeln her.

„Herzlich willkommen. Bitte bleib zum Essen.“

„Ich würde mich freuen.“, nickte ich und folgte Mako in sein Zimmer, da sie noch zu tun hatte.

Dort sah ich mich kurz um, während ich meine Tasche abstellte.

Besonders groß war sein Zimmer nicht.

Mir gegenüber unter dem Fenster befand sich ein Schreibtisch mit einem Drehstuhl davor und daneben eine Kommode.

Rechts von mir stand ein großes Bett mit hellgrau/dunkelgrau gestreifter Bettwäsche und links an der Wand stand ein Fernseher mit Konsole.

Darüber war ein Regal mit diversen Spielen, DVDs und Musik-CDs angebracht.

Makoto deutete auf sein Bett. „Setz dich bitte. Leider habe ich keine andere Sitzgelegenheit.“, lächelte er entschuldigend.

Ebenfalls lächelnd setzte ich mich an das Kopfende beim Fenster.

Was hatte sein Lächeln nur an sich, dass es so ansteckend war?

Da fielen mir die Sachen in meinem Rucksack ein. Also stand ich wieder auf und holte eine Tüte.

„Ich hab Chips mitgebracht.“, sagte ich und drehte mich um.

Dann zuckte ich zusammen, weil Mako direkt hinter mir stand.

Er hatte zwei Controller in der Hand. Auch er sah etwas erschrocken aus. „Sorry.“, murmelte er.

Bildete ich mir das nur ein oder errötete er leicht?

Ich trat schnell einen Schritt zurück und reichte ihm die Tüte.

Dann nahm ich ihm einen der beiden Controller ab und setzte mich zurück auf das Bett.

Der Dunkelblonde sah mich an und legte den anderen Controller auf dem Bett ab.

„Ich hole kurz eine Schüssel für die Chips und etwas zu trinken. Magst du Gerstentee?“

Ich nickte und lächelte ihn(mal wieder) an.

Als er schon in der Tür stand, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Erstell dir doch schon mal dein Profil.“

Ich sah auf den Bildschirm. Er hatte sich schon eingeloggt und ich sah, dass er sich einen Mönch erstellt hatte.

Ich fand das passte zu ihm.

Rasch erstellte ich mein eigenes Profil und wählte dann einen Barbar.

 

* _Eigentlich ist Hände schütteln unter Japanern ja nicht üblich._

_Aber eine Verbeugung zwischen den Beiden hat mir nicht zugesagt._

_Und Umarmung passte auch nicht. Nennt es eben künstlerische Freiheit. :-)_

 

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

****

Ich betrat erst einmal das Badezimmer, um mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

Sosuke hatte mich überrascht. Er war plötzlich so nahe gewesen!

Ich atmete tief durch. _Beruhige dich!_ , sagte ich mir selbst.

Nicht schon wieder wollte ich mein Herz verlieren, um anschließend verletzt zu werden.

Ich musste auf mich aufpassen.

Entschlossen ging ich in die Küche.

Dort entnahm ich dem Kühlschrank den vorbereiteten Gerstentee und dem Schrank zwei Gläser, sowie eine Schüssel.

All das stellte ich auf ein Tablett und kehrte in mein Zimmer zurück.

Dort platzierte ich die Sachen auf meinem Schreibtisch.

Sosuke erhob sich, riss die Tüte Chips auf und füllte den Inhalt in die Schüssel.

Währenddessen schenkte ich den Tee ein und reichte ihm ein Glas.

Dabei berührten sich unsere Finger leicht, aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken.

Meine Finger kribbelten…

Ich sah auf den Bildschirm und stellte fest, dass Sosuke einen Barbar gewählt hatte.

Das würde ordentlich Schaden machen.

Wir setzten uns wieder auf mein Bett und ich startete das Spiel. Dann konnte es ja losgehen.

 

Gerade hatten wir erfolgreich den Schlächter geschlachtet(*g*), da rief meine Mutter zum Essen.

Ich streckte mich. Das hatte Spaß gemacht und ich lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen an.

Wir waren ein gutes Team.

Zwischendrin hatten wir sogar die Schwierigkeit hochgesetzt, weil die Monster zu schnell starben.

Gemeinsam betraten wir die Küche.

Rasch half ich meiner Mutter beim Tisch fertig decken.

Heute gab es Kamen-Raisu. Das war eines meiner Lieblingsgerichte.

Meine Geschwister waren noch nicht wieder da und so setzten nur wir 4 – meine Eltern, Sosuke und ich – uns an den Tisch.

„Itadakimasu!“

 

**_ Sosukes Sicht _ **

****

Nach dem Essen erledigten Mako und ich zusammen den Abwasch.

Das war das Mindeste was ich als Dank tun konnte.

Ich trocknete ab und stellte das Geschirr auf die Küchentheke.

Dabei dachte ich über die Zeit mit Mako nach.

Der Dunkelblonde kam mir heute etwas komisch vor.

Als wenn er meine Nähe meiden würde. Außerdem wirkte er etwas nervös.

Gestern war das noch nicht so. Erst seit… seit wann eigentlich?

Ich trocknete einen weiteren Teller ab und überlegte.

Bei der Begrüßung war er noch normal.

Dann fiel mir ein dass ich ihn erschrocken hatte und danach hatte ich mir eingebildet ihn leicht erröten zu sehen.

Ich sah ihn von der Seite an. Könnte es sein…?

Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Er sah mich fragend an. „W…was ist?“

Sollte ich ihn darauf ansprechen? Ich entschied mich dagegen. Das war zu früh.

Also schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nichts.“, antwortete ich.

„War nur in Gedanken.“. Ich lächelte ihn an und er wandte sich wieder dem Abwasch zu.

Da… Diese leichte Röte konnte ich mir nicht einbilden.

Schnell konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf meine Arbeit.

 

Bald waren wir fertig und ich beschloss, dass es Zeit war zur Schule zurück zu gehen.

„Ich sollte langsam gehen, Makoto-Kun.“, sagte ich deswegen.

Er nickte und ich holte meine Sachen aus seinem Zimmer. Dann verabschiedete ich mich von seinen Eltern.

Beflissen verbeugte ich mich und dankte für die Gastfreundschaft.

Die Beiden wirkten sehr nett.

Gerade kam ich wieder in den Flur, da ging die Haustür auf und zwei Kinder stürmten herein.

Das mussten wohl seine Geschwister sein.

Sie stürmten auf Mako zu. „Oniii-Chan!!!“, riefen sie. Dann plapperten sie durcheinander. „Der Geburtstag war sooo schön!

Es hat großen Spaß gemacht!!Wir haben ganz viel gespielt und es gab einen Kuchen der war soooo groß!“

Beide breiteten die Arme aus und versuchten die Größe zu zeigen.

Ich musste grinsen. Die beiden waren ja echt süß.

Makoto war in die Hocke gegangen.

„Das hört sich echt klasse an! Ihr müsst mir unbedingt alles erzählen. Aber begrüßt erst einmal Mama und Papa.

Ich werde solange meinen Freund Sosuke nach draußen begleiten.“

Er drehte sich zu mir und die Kinder sahen mich neugierig an.

„Hallo!“, sagte ich und schmunzelte. Beide grüßten zurück und waren dann schnell auf den Weg zu ihren Eltern.

Ich folgte Makoto nach draußen. Dort blieben wir stehen.

Mein Blick fiel in den Himmel. Es war schon etwas dunkler geworden.

Ich wandte mich wieder meinem Freund zu und lächelte ihn an.

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung. Es hat großen Spaß gemacht!“

Makoto lächelte mich warm an. „Das fand ich auch. Wir können das gerne wiederholen.“

Er reichte mir die Hand. Ich ergriff sie und zog ihn in eine kurze Umarmung.

Ich wandte mich zum gehen. „Gute Nacht!“, rief ich noch über die Schulter, auch Mako erwiderte den Gruß und winkte.

Dann machte ich mich endgültig auf den Heimweg.

 

**_ Rins Sicht – am Morgen _ **

****

Langsam schlug ich meine Augen auf.

Ich streckte mich und gähnte. Dabei berührte ich etwas Warmes.

Kurz erschrak ich, aber dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich bei Haru geschlafen hatte.

Er war mir zugewandt und ich betrachtete lächelnd sein schlafendes Gesicht.

Ich erinnerte mich an den Abend zuvor und errötete.

War das wirklich passiert?

Ich drehte mich zu Haru und keuchte leise auf.

Die Schmerzen in meinem Hintern zeugten jedenfalls davon.

Trotzdem lächelte ich glücklich.

Vorsichtig hob ich die Hand und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem rechten Auge.

Er bewegte sich und blinzelte während ich inne hielt.

Dann traf sein Blick meinen. „Morgen…“, murmelte er.

Ich schmunzelte. „Morgen.“

Er lächelte leicht und setzte sich dann auf. „Frühstück?“, fragte er mich.

Ich sah ihn skeptisch an. „Gibt es etwas anderes als Makrele?“

„Nein.“

Ich seufzte resigniert. „Also schön.“

Lächelnd erhob er sich. Ich wandte errötend den Blick ab.

Dabei hatte ich ihn seit gestern Abend schon oft nackt gesehen.

Haru zog eine seiner Schwimmhosen aus dem Schrank, zog sie an und verließ das Zimmer.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er das nur die ganze Zeit tragen?

Schließlich zog auch ich mich an und folgte dem Geruch von gebratener Makrele in die Küche.

Dort setzte ich mich an den Tisch, Stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und sah ihm zu.

Kurz darauf war er auch schon fertig und platzierte einen Teller mit Brot und Makrele vor mir auf den Tisch.

Außerdem hatte er Tee gemacht. Ich war eher der Kaffeemensch, aber ich wusste auch, dass Haru keiner war.

Ich lächelte und dankte ihm für das Essen. Anschließend begannen wir zu frühstücken.

 

Beim Essen hing ich meinen Gedanken nach. Was war jetzt wohl unser Beziehungsstatus?

Ich meine… Objektiv betrachtet wären wir jetzt ein Paar.

Aber ob Haru das auch so sah?

Immerhin gab es noch diese „Freundschaft mit Vorzügen“-Sache. Für mich kam das jedoch nicht in Frage.

Wahrscheinlich sollte ich das einfach anspechen.

Ich leerte meinen Mund und trank einen Schluck Tee. Dann sah ich meinen - möglicherweise festen - Freund an.

„Haru…?“, er sah auf und ich errötete. Ich wusste nicht so recht wie ich das ausdrücken sollte.

Schließlich fragte ich leise: „Möchtest du mich daten?“

Haru sah erstaunt aus. Mist. Wahrscheinlich war das Ganze nur Sex für ihn.

Ich sah auf den Tisch und kam mir ziemlich dumm vor.

Schließlich hörte ich seine Antwort. „Ich dachte das wäre offensichtlich.“

Ich sah schnell auf. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durchströmte mich und ich lächelte ihn breit an.

Auch Haru lächelte leicht und beugte sich zu mir.

Sofort schloss ich meine Augen und kam ihm entgegen. Ich seufzte leise als sich unsere Lippen trafen.

Verliebtheit konnte so schön sein.

 

Später war ich auf dem Weg zurück zur Schule. Ich bekam dieses Dauergrinsen einfach nicht aus meinem Gesicht.

Die Leute um mich herum hatten mir schon so manchen seltsamen Blick zugeworfen.

Am Liebsten würde ich Haru tausend Nachrichten senden, aber ich wusste, dass ihn das nerven würde.

Mir war klar, dass ich mich wie ein verliebtes Mädchen aufführte aber ich konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun.

 

Wenig später kam ich in der Schule an. Als ich unser Zimmer betrat, war Sosuke jedoch nicht da.

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Kurz nach zwei. Normalerweise war er um diese Zeit da.

Schulterzuckend setzte ich mich an den Schreibtisch und kümmerte mich um meine Hausaufgaben.

 

**_ Sosukes Sicht _ **

****

Kurz nach halb neun war ich endlich in der Schule. Seufzend dachte ich daran, dass ich noch Hausaufgaben machen musste.

Ich beschloss, sie am nächsten Tag zu machen. Jetzt wollte ich erst einmal nachdenken.

Gut gelaunt öffnete ich unsere Zimmertür. Rin war wieder da. Er lag auf seinem Bett und las.

Bei dem Geräusch der Tür blickte er jedoch auf und lächelte mich an.

Noch immer schmerzte es ein wenig, aber ich konnte damit umgehen. Also lächelte ich so fröhlich wie möglich zurück.

„Hey!“, grüßte ich. „Hey. Wie war dein Tag?“

Ich blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Sollte ich ihm erzählen dass ich bei Mako war? Ich entschied mich dafür.

Ich hatte keinen Grund meinem besten Freund etwas zu verheimlichen.

„Schön. Ich war bei Makoto zocken.“, lächelte ich.

Er sah mich überrascht an. „Echt? Wow. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch nahe steht.“

Ich grinste und setzte mich auf den Schreibtischstuhl. „Naja. Wir waren gestern einen Kaffee trinken und sind ins Gespräch gekommen.“

Er sah noch immer etwas skeptisch aus. Die genaueren Umstände musste er nicht wissen.

Schließlich wusste er ja nichts von meinen Gefühlen für ihn und vermutlich auch nichts von Makos Gefühlen für Nanase.

Deswegen fragte ich: „Und wie war dein Tag?“

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher er war bei Nanase. Die leichte Röte, die in seine Wangen stieg, bestätigte die Annahme jedenfalls.

„Naja… Ich hab bei Haru übernachtet und heute Morgen haben wir noch zusammen gefrühstückt.“

Ich sah auf den Boden. „War es schön?“, fragte ich leise. „W…Wie meinst du das?“

Kurz schwieg ich. Zumindest könnte ich zugeben sie gesehen zu haben. Dann musste er es nicht vor mir verheimlichen.

Also antwortete ich: „Ich… habe euch in der Dusche gesehen. Du musst nichts geheim halten, Rin.“

Ich lächelte ihn - wie ich hoffte - aufmunternd an.

Natürlich wollte ich nicht zu viele Details wissen, aber ich war doch ein so guter Freund, dass er mir alles erzählen konnte.

Mit tiefrotem Kopf starrte Rin sein Buch an. „Ja. Es war schön…“

Das beruhigte mich etwas. Anscheinend ging es ihm gut. Und vielleicht… würde ich das auch bald fühlen dürfen.

Mir war klar geworden, dass mir ein gewisser Dunkelblonder schon jetzt sehr ans Herz gewachsen war und sich ziemlich oft in meine Gedanken schlich.

Mir ging das nur etwas zu schnell. Ein Ersatz für meinen besten Freund war er jedenfalls nicht.

Sollte ich ihn um ein Date bitten? Aber das war doch alles viel zu früh. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich erst einmal abwarten.

Ich seufzte leise und lächelte ein wenig. Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet so schnell etwas für einen Anderen empfinden zu können.

„Ist was?“, hörte ich Rin fragen und sah auf. Er sah mich verwirrt an. Ich beschloss jedoch, ihm vorerst nichts davon zu erzählen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich war mir ja nicht einmal selbst hundertprozentig über meine Gefühle klar.

Was wäre, wenn mein Herz sich einfach nur den Nächstbesten ausgesucht hatte?

Makoto war mir zwar sehr wichtig geworden, aber hatte das Bestand?

Wer sagte, dass er mich nicht auch verletzen würde? Immerhin wusste ich nicht, in wie weit und wie schnell er über Nanase hinweg kommen würde.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verzog mich erst einmal auf mein Bett.

 

Die folgende Woche verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle.

Ich ging meinem normalen Alltag mit Schule und Training nach. Ansonsten schrieb ich Mako ab und zu eine SMS.

Ich wollte die Freundschaft unbedingt aufrecht erhalten.

Beim nächsten Training mit Iwatobi am Freitag würde ich ihn wiedersehen. Ich lächelte.

Gerade kam ich vom Training zurück und betrat unser Zimmer.

Rin war schon da und sah mich an, sobald ich die Tür öffnete.

„Hey. Da ist Post für dich.“, sagte er und deutete auf den Schreibtisch.

Neugierig nahm ich den Briefumschlag und sah nach dem Absender.

 _Nexon?*_ Verwundert öffnete ich den Umschlag.

Ich überflog das darin enthaltene Schreiben, stutzte und las noch einmal.

Dann begann ich breit zu grinsen und fiel dem überraschten Rin um den Hals.

Er keuchte auf. „Was ist passiert?“

„Ich hab etwas gewonnen! Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben!“

Das hatte ich total vergessen. Vor einiger Zeit hatte ich bei einem Gewinnspiel mitgemacht.

Tickets und eine Reise zur Gamescom nach Deutschland war der erste Preis gewesen.

Und das Beste: Es war für zwei Personen! Ich wusste sofort wen ich als Begleitung wollte.

Glücklich lachte ich auf und löste mich von meinem besten Freund.

Rin wollte natürlich wissen was ich denn gewonnen hatte und freute sich mit mir.

„Wen wirst du mitnehmen?“, lächelte er.

Glücklicherweise interessierte sich Rin nicht sehr für Spiele, deswegen hatte ich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen, als ich sagte:

„Ich werde Makoto fragen.“ Er grinste und boxte mich leicht auf den Oberarm. „Sag mal… Stehst du auf ihn?“

Mir stieg eine leichte Röte in die Wangen. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Also erst mal schreibst du in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig SMS und lächelst dabei.

Das gleiche Lächeln geht jedes Mal über dein Gesicht wenn ich auch nur seinen Namen erwähne und außerdem…“

Er sah mich forschend an. „…gleicht dein Gesicht gerade einer Tomate.“

Genauso fühlte ich mich gerade. „Könnte sein…“, gab ich zu.

„Aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Was ist, wenn er nicht auch so fühlt?“

Rin lächelte. „Warum sollte er nicht? Frag ihn einfach. Er wird dich schon nicht umbringen.“

„Sicher?“, fragte ich ironisch und wir lachten beide.

Ich nahm mir vor Makoto beim nächsten Training - morgen also - zu fragen. Zumindest ob er mit nach Deutschland kommen würde.

 

* * *

 

_So. Das war Kapitel 3. Langsam wird es ernst :-)_

_Wie immer: Bitte hinterlasst Kommentare <3_

_*Nexon ist eine Spielefirma in Japan. Das Gewinnspiel ist aber erfunden._


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

****

Ich war gerade mit Haru, Nagisa und Rei auf dem Weg nach Samezuka.

Heute stand mal wieder ein gemeinsames Training an.

Ich spürte Harus Blick auf mir liegen. Die letzte Woche hatte ich ihn so normal wie möglich behandelt.

Aber dennoch hatte ich mich etwas zurück gezogen.

Möglich, dass ihm das aufgefallen war. Er hatte mich noch nicht darauf angesprochen.

Meine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Team von Samezuka und natürlich auch zu Sosuke. Ich lächelte.

Ich konnte einfach nicht verhindern, mich wieder zu verlieben. Nur traute ich mich nicht, es ihm zu sagen.

Immerhin kannten wir uns erst seit Kurzem näher und ich wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen wieder verletzt zu werden.

Hoffentlich würde ich nachher ein wenig mit ihm reden können.

Ich genoss es, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

 

Bald darauf waren wir angekommen und gingen uns umziehen.

Schon in der Umkleidekabine begegneten wir Rin und begrüßten ihn.

Mir entging die schüchterne Begrüßung zwischen ihm und Haru nicht.

Irgendwie freute ich mich ein wenig für die Beiden.

Dieses Gefühlschaos zwischen Schmerz, verliebt sein in zwei Personen und mich für meinen besten Freund zu freuen, strengte an.

Ich seufzte leise.

In der Schwimmhalle traf ich dann auf Sosuke, der neben dem Becken stand und mein Lächeln kehrte zurück.

Auch er lächelte mich an und zog mich wie selbstverständlich in eine Umarmung.

Da wir beide schon unsere Schwimmsachen trugen, spürte ich seine nackte Haut an meiner und die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch wirbelten durcheinander.

Kurz schloss ich die Augen und atmete seinen Geruch ein.

Ich hoffte, dass man mir meine Verlegenheit nicht ansah, als wir uns wieder lösten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich Harus verwirrten Blick.

Da fiel mir ein, dass ich ihm gar nicht erzählt hatte, dass Sosuke und ich jetzt befreundet waren.

Das würde ich nach dem Training tun.

Apropos Training. Damit begannen wir mal besser.

 

Später stieg ich aus dem Becken. Ich war ziemlich erschöpft und freute mich auf die Dusche.

Diese betrat ich kurz darauf auch. Diesmal glücklicherweise ohne ein gebrochenes Herz zu erhalten.

 

Mmmh. Die Dusche hatte wirklich gut getan.

Gut gelaunt betrat ich deshalb die Umkleide.

Ich begann, mich umzuziehen. Als ich gerade meine Hose anzog, kam noch jemand herein und stellte sich neben mich.

Ich sah auf und erkannte Sosuke. Kurz lächelte ich ihm zu und zog mich dann weiter an.

Auch der Schwarzhaarige legte seine Klamotten an.

Als ich fertig war, zögerte ich. Ich würde gerne mit ihm reden, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich anfangen sollte.

Sosuke sah auf und lächelte. „Hey. Ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Möchtest du noch kurz mit auf mein Zimmer kommen?“

Sofort stimmte ich zu. Erfreut, noch Zeit mit ihm zu haben, folgte ich ihm kurz darauf.

 

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, bot er mir einen Schreibtischstuhl an und ich setzte mich.

Inzwischen war ich ziemlich gespannt auf das, was er mir erzählen wollte.

Ich sah ihm die leichte Aufregung an, als er sagte: „Ich habe etwas gewonnen.“

Dann reichte er mir einen Brief. Ich sah ihn an und er bedeutete mir, ihn zu lesen.

Zögernd öffnete ich das Schreiben daraufhin.

Ich las und schließlich begriff ich, warum er sich so freute. „Wow! Das ist echt cool!“

Ich freute mich wirklich für ihn. Aber ein wenig neidisch war ich schon.

Ich hatte selbst an dem Gewinnspiel teil genommen. Leider hatte ich kein Glück gehabt.

Ich reichte ihm den Brief zurück und lächelte.

Sosuke grinste. „Ja, ich freue mich auch total. Und ich wollte dich etwas fragen.“

Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Begleitest du mich dorthin?“

Langsam sickerte die Frage in mein Gehirn. Hatte ich eben richtig gehört?

„Du… Du willst MICH mitnehmen?“, fragte ich ungläubig.

Er nickte und ich spürte das Glücksgefühl in mir aufwallen.

Ich sprang auf und umarmte ihn. „Das finde ich echt toll! Natürlich komme ich mit.“

Am Liebsten würde ich ihn vor lauter Freude abknutschen, aber ich bezweifelte, dass er das so toll finden würde.

Also beließ ich es bei der Umarmung, aus der ich mich bald wieder löste und von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste.

Schließlich redeten wir noch über Termine, Ablauf und Reiseplanungen.

Die Vorfreude wuchs immer mehr. Ich fühlte mich wie meine Geschwister an Weihnachten.

Das Ganze würde schon in einer Woche stattfinden.

Ich konnte es noch immer kaum fassen, dass Sosuke mich mitnehmen würde.

Freitagmorgen würde es los gehen und Sonntagmittag würden wir zurück fliegen.

Mit dabei waren zwei Nächte in einem Hotel. Und da am Freitag ein Feiertag war passte das gut.

Wir waren uns einig, dass wir auf jeden Fall den Stand von Blizzard besuchen wollten.

Gerade überlegten wir, welche Stände wir noch besuchen wollten, da ging die Tür auf und Rin kam herein. Hinter ihm stand Haru.

Rin lächelte und mein bester Freund sah mich mit seinem ruhigen Blick an.

„Makoto. Es wird langsam spät. Der letzte Zug fährt bald.“

Ich sah auf meine Uhr und erschrak. Tatsächlich. Ich hatte vollkommen die Zeit vergessen.

Schnell verabschiedeten wir uns von Rin und Sosuke.

Dann beeilten wir uns zum Bahnhof zu kommen.

Glücklicherweise kamen wir rechtzeitig an und suchten uns einen Sitzplatz im Zug.

Schließlich fanden wir einen und setzten uns. Kurz darauf fuhr der Zug los.

Eine Weile schwiegen wir.

„Seit wann bist du so gut mit Sosuke befreundet?“, fragte Haru irgendwann leise.

Die Frage hatte ich erwartet. „Beim letzten Training hat er mich auf einen Kaffee eingeladen und wir haben Gemeinsamkeiten festgestellt. Seitdem haben wir Freundschaft geschlossen.“, erklärte ich lächelnd.

„Mmh“, kam es von ihm. Damit war das Thema erledigt.

„Und wie läuft es mit Rin?“, erkundete ich mich vorsichtig.

Er sah mich erstaunt an und ich lächelte. „Ich weiß davon.“, sagte ich.

Haru sah aus dem Fenster, aber ich erkannte die leichte Röte um seine Nase und schmunzelte.

Dann ließ ich ihn in Ruhe und hing meinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Ich wurde unterbrochen, als mein Handy vibrierte.

Eine Nachricht von Sosuke. _„Ich freue mich auf das nächste Wochenende. :)“_

Lächelnd schrieb ich zurück: _„Ich mich auch! :D“_

Ob ich an dem Wochenende den Mut aufbringen würde ihm von meinen Gefühlen zu berichten?

 

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

****

Grübelnd sah ich aus dem Fenster.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich davon halten sollte, dass Makoto jetzt mit Yamazaki befreundet war.

Wer wusste schon, was der Kerl für Absichten hatte?

Makoto sollte auf sich aufpassen.

Ich warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.

Er schrieb mal wieder - wie so oft in letzter Zeit - lächelnd irgendwem eine Nachricht.

Ich hatte jetzt die Vermutung, dass dieser ´Jemand` Yamazaki hieß.

Ob Makoto wohl auf ihn stand?

Das würde er mir doch erzählen, oder? Ich seufzte leise und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

Ich beschloss abzuwarten bis er es mir erzählen würde.

Und woher wusste er überhaupt von meiner Beziehung mit Rin?

Irgendwann würde ich ihn das fragen.

 

Nach der kurzen Zugfahrt waren wir endlich in unserer Heimatstadt angekommen und gingen zusammen in die Richtung unserer Wohnungen.

An der üblichen Stelle verabschiedeten wir uns und ich setzte den Weg zu meinem Haus fort.

Ich würde mir noch etwas zum Abendessen machen und dann vielleicht etwas lesen.

Morgen würde ich Rin gerne wieder sehen.

Sollte ich ihn einladen? Vielleicht wäre das keine schlechte Idee.

Ich nahm mein Handy und schrieb ihm. Glücklicherweise sagte er zu.

Erleichtert bereitete ich mir etwas zum Abendessen zu - natürlich mein Leibgericht - und legte mich anschließend auf mein Bett um in meinem aktuellen Buch zu lesen.

(Was würde Haru wohl lesen? Ihr könnt ja eure Vermutung in ein Kommentar schreiben ^_^)

Sehr lange hielt ich jedoch nicht durch. Ich merkte, wie müde ich war.

Seufzend legte ich mein Buch zur Seite, löschte das Licht und schloss die Augen.

 

**_ Rins Sicht _ **

****

Kaum waren Haru und Mako weg, erzählte Sosuke begeistert, dass Mako zugesagt hatte.

Ich grinste leicht. Selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock konnte sehen, dass der Kerl verknallt war.

Ich hoffte für ihn, die Gefühle wurden erwidert.

Wir machten uns bettfertig, legten uns hin und redeten noch eine Weile.

Sosuke erzählte von der Gamescom und welche Stände sie besuchen wollten.

Zwischendurch vibrierte das Handy des Schwarzhaarigen.

Vermutlich schrieb er mal wieder mit Makoto.

Bald darauf meldete sich auch meins.

Ich sah nach dem Gerät und kniff geblendet - wegen der plötzlichen Helligkeit - meine Augen zusammen.

Als sie sich endlich daran gewöhnt hatten, erkannte ich den Absender.

_Haru!_ Erfreut öffnete ich die Nachricht. _„Kommst du morgen vorbei?“_ Ich lächelte.

_„Gerne! :-) Bin 14 Uhr da.“_ , antwortete ich.

Ich freute mich über die Einladung. Haru schien mich zu vermissen.

Heute hatten wir nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbracht.

Jedenfalls zu wenig für meinen Geschmack.

Schließlich sagten Sosuke und ich gute Nacht und versuchten einzuschlafen.

 

**_ Makos Sicht _ **

****

Als ich am Samstag aufwachte, erinnerte ich mich an die Ereignisse vom vorhergehenden Tag.

Sofort schlich sich ein Lächeln in mein Gesicht und ich sprang aus dem Bett.

Ich musste meinen Eltern noch sagen, dass ich am nächsten Wochenende nicht da sein würde.

Aber jetzt würde ich erst einmal duschen gehen.

 

Später kam ich in frischen Sachen die Treppe hinunter und betrat die Küche.

Meine Eltern waren nicht da und von meinen Geschwistern war auch nichts zu hören.

Verwundert sah ich mich um. Am Kühlschrank hing ein Zettel und ich nahm ihn ab.

„Guten Morgen Mako-Chan! Wir sind zum Baumarkt gefahren. Ren und Ran haben wir mitgenommen. Am Nachmittag sind wir zurück.“

Dann würde ich ihnen erst am Nachmittag davon erzählen können.

Da stellte sich die Frage: Was mache ich jetzt?

Eigentlich könnte ich mal wieder Haru zum zocken einladen. Ich nahm das Telefon zur Hand und wählte seine Nummer. Es tutete.

Dann meldete er sich. „Ja?“, „Haru-Chan! Hier ist Makoto. Hättest du Lust, mal wieder zum zocken zu mir zu kommen?“,

„Lass das Chan!“, kurze Pause. „Ich habe heute schon etwas vor, Makoto.“,

„Oh! Naja… Dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Tag.“, sagte ich und wir verabschiedeten uns.

Verwundert sah ich das Telefon an. Sonst hatte Haru samstags nie etwas vor. Mal davon abgesehen in seiner Badewanne zu sitzen.

Und jetzt? Sollte ich vielleicht in die Stadt gehen und ein neues Spiel kaufen? Aber ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich keine große Lust alleine zu fahren.

Ich könnte ja Sosuke fragen, aber ich glaube, das wäre zu aufdringlich.

Wir hatten uns ja schon letzten Samstag gesehen und erst gestern zum Training.

Ich seufzte. Litten alle Verliebte an solchen Unsicherheiten?

Ach, was solls. Ich griff zu meinem Handy.

Diesmal rief ich an, statt eine SMS zu schreiben. Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete ich, während die Verbindung hergestellt wurde.

Schließlich nahm er ab. „Makoto-Kun?“, er hörte sich überrascht an.

„Hallo Sosuke-Kun! Ich dachte mir, naja, ich wollte heute in die Stadt. Und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du dich vielleicht mit mir dort treffen möchtest. Du könntest mich bei dem Kauf eines Spieles beraten.“

Meine Wangen glühten. Das hätte ich besser ausdrücken können.

„Ist das ein Date?“, hörte ich Sosuke fragen und erschrak.

„W… Was? Äh, also…“, Der Schwarzhaarige am anderen Ende der Leitung kicherte leise.

„Entspann dich. Das war ein Witz. Ich würde dich gerne treffen. Ist 15 Uhr ok?“

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Vier Stunden bis dahin. „Ja. Das passt. Treffen wir uns vor dem Einkaufszentrum am Brunnen?“

Sosuke stimmte zu und ich legte schnell auf.

Ich ließ mein Handy auf den Tisch fallen und bedeckte mein glühendes Gesicht.

Was war das denn gerade?!

 

**_ Sosukes Sicht _ **

****

Ich beendete das Gespräch und grinste leicht.

Eigentlich hatte ich nur testen wollen, wie der Kleinere reagieren würde.

Dass er ziemlich nervös geworden war, fand ich süß.

Ich sah auf die Uhr. In knapp 4 Stunden würden wir uns treffen.

Blieb noch genug Zeit, um etwas schwimmen zu gehen.

 

1,5 Stunden später kam ich wieder ins Zimmer. Rin war anscheinend schon weg - zu Haru hatte er gesagt.

Momentan trug ich meinen Trainingsanzug. So wollte ich natürlich nicht in die Stadt fahren.

Ich öffnete meine Schrankhälfte und entnahm ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt und eine schwarze Jeans.

Anschließend setzte ich mich an meine Hausaufgaben, um etwas Zeit zu überbrücken.

 

Seufzend streckte ich mich. Das war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen.

Immerhin war es jetzt Zeit aufzubrechen. Gut gelaunt verließ ich unser Zimmer.

 

Kurz darauf kam ich zehn Minuten zu früh an unserem Treffpunkt an.

Trotzdem erkannte ich Makoto schon von weitem auf dem Rand des Brunnens sitzen.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, wie schnell dieser junge Mann mein Herz erobert hatte.

Während ich auf ihn zuging, hatte ich genug Zeit sein Aussehen zu betrachten.

Wie immer waren seine Haare leicht verwuschelt und er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Darüber trug er ein rotes kariertes Hemd, das er offen gelassen hatte.

Dazu eine dunkelblaue Jeans und graue Turnschuhe. Ich fand, das Outfit stand ihm.

Ich sah wieder in sein Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte er mich inzwischen gesehen, denn er musterte mich ebenso.

Automatisch fragte ich mich, ob ich gut aussah.

Ich blieb vor ihm stehen und er sah mir in die Augen.

„Hey.“, sagte ich und er lächelte mich an. Mein Herz tat einen kleinen Sprung.

„Hey.“, antwortete er.

Verdammt. Es hatte mich echt erwischt.

Ich reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn hoch, als er sie nahm.

Kurz hielt ich ihn fest und ließ dann los.

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte ich, um meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

Und auch, weil ich wirklich etwas vertragen konnte. Seit dem Mittagessen hatte ich nichts mehr zu mir genommen.

Makoto nickte leicht. „Wo möchtest du hin?“ „Zeig mir dein Lieblingsbistro!“, lächelte ich und ließ ihn vorgehen.

Nach einer Weile blieb er vor einem nett aussehenden Laden stehen. Wir traten ein und suchten uns einen Platz.

Glücklicherweise war noch ein Tisch am Fenster frei.

Kurz nachdem wir uns gesetzt hatten, kam auch schon eine Dame von der Bedienung und brachte uns die Speisekarte.

Interessiert schlug ich sie auf und überflog die Gerichte. Die Preise waren annehmbar. Auf eine Pizza hätte ich Appetit.

Fragte sich nur welchen Belag ich nahm.

Mmmh Thunfisch hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich schlug die Karte zu.

„Hast du dich schon entschieden?“, fragte ich mein Gegenüber und sah ihn an.

Makoto blickte mir in die Augen. „Jep. Ich nehme die Ramen mit Schweinefleisch.“

Ich nickte und bald darauf kam die Bedienung, bei der wir unsere Bestellung aufgaben.

Während wir auf das Essen warteten, hatten wir Zeit uns zu unterhalten.

„Also.“, begann ich an Mako gewandt. „Hast du dich schon entschieden was für eine Art von Spiel du möchtest?“. Der Grünäugige wandte sich mir zu, nachdem er aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte.

„Nicht so richtig. Ich dachte mir, du könntest mir vielleicht eines empfehlen.“

Ich grinste. „Oh da könnte ich dir so einiges empfehlen.“, antwortete ich und überlegte, was ich ihm vorschlagen würde.

Ich persönlich war ja ein großer Fan der Lego-Spiele, aber ob das auch ihm gefallen würde? Ein Versuch war es jedenfalls wert.

„Hey, Makoto-Kun. Was hältst du eigentlich von den Lego-Videospielen?“

Er sah mich fragend an. „Die kenn ich nicht. Worum geht es da?“

„Naja, im Prinzip werden berühmte Filme in einer Legoversion als Spiel inszeniert. Bisher kenne ich Herr der Ringe, Star Wars, Harry Potter und Marvel. Die bleiben recht nah an der Film-Version, bauen aber immer so einen speziellen Humor rein, weswegen das die Spiele so toll macht.“, erklärte ich begeistert.

An dem Funkeln, das sich in Makos Augen gebildet hatte, merkte ich, dass ich ihn überzeugt hatte.

„Hört sich lustig an. Ich glaube, das wäre etwas.“, sagte er dann auch.

Kurz darauf kam unsere Bestellung. Meine Pizza sah sehr lecker aus. Aber auch gegen die Ramen meines Freundes hätte ich nichts.

„Itadakimasu!“

Gut gelaunt biss ich in ein Pizzastück. Genüsslich kaute ich. Das war sehr lecker!

Ich spürte Makos Blick auf mir und sah hoch. Er lächelte mich strahlend an.

„Schmeckts?“. Ich nickte und lächelte zurück. „Ja, sehr gut. Kein Wunder, dass dir das Bistro so gut gefällt.“

Wir setzten unsere Mahlzeit fort. Beim Essen dachte ich nach.

Mako hatte ich mich auf jeden Fall in seinen Bann gezogen. Irgendwie musste ich es schaffen, am Wochenende mit ihm darüber zu reden.

Ich wollte nicht mehr ohne den Kleineren leben.

Hoffentlich empfand er auch so. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich riesige Angst vor einer Abweisung und dass daraufhin unsere Freundschaft zerstört werden würde.

Aber vielleicht, ganz vielleicht würden wir zusammen kommen...

 

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

Ungeduldig wartete ich darauf, dass Rin ankommen würde. Ausnahmsweise saß ich nicht in der Badewanne, sondern im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch vor meinem Fernseher.

Ich hatte mir gedacht, wir könnten zusammen einen Film sehen. Kuscheln wäre natürlich auch schön.

Genau in dem Moment klingelte es und ich zuckte zusammen.

Schnell sah ich mich noch im Raum um, ob auch ja nichts herum lag. Dann atmete ich tief ein und ging zur Haustür.

Ich öffnete und lächelte meinen Freund an, der wie erwartet davor stand.

Er lächelte zurück, trat ein und umarmte mich dann. Ich schloss die Augen und erwiderte seine Umarmung.

Obwohl wir uns erst am Tag davor gesehen hatten, merkte ich, dass ich ihn vermisst hatte.

Wir liefen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer und ich deutete ihm auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen.

Ich ging mal wieder in die Küche, um etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Als ich zurück kam, stand Rin gerade vor meiner DVD-Sammlung und betrachtete diese.

Ich stellte das Tablett mit Gerstentee und zwei Gläsern auf dem Tisch ab. Anschließend gesellte ich mich zu ihm.

„Hast du dir schon einen Film ausgesucht?“, fragte ich ihn.

Er sah mich an. „Nein noch nicht.“, ich nickte. „Soll ich dir etwas empfehlen?“

Rin überlegte. „ Das wäre wohl am besten.“

Grübelnd betrachtete ich meine Sammlung. Was sollten wir uns ansehen?

„Wie wäre es mit ´Oceans Eleven`?“, schlug ich vor.

Rin nickte und ich nahm den Film aus dem Regal. Er machte es sich schon mal auf der Couch bequem.

Als ich den Film eingelegt hatte, setzte ich mich zu ihm. Ich startete den Film.

Dann stand ich noch einmal auf, um eine Tüte Chips zu holen.

Schließlich sahen wir uns den Film an.

Irgendwann während dem Film kuschelte sich mein Freund an mich und ich legte lächelnd den Arm um ihn.

Zufrieden sahen wir uns den Rest an. Ich genoss die Stille und die Zeit mit ihm.

 

Nach den anderen beiden Ocean Teilen beschlossen wir ins Bett zu gehen. Rin verbrachte selbstverständlich die Nacht bei mir.

Wir waren ziemlich müde, daher kuschelten wir nur ein bisschen. Aber einige Küsse wurden auch ausgetauscht. Sehr bald waren wir eingeschlafen.

 

* * *

 

_So. Das war schon Kapitel 4. Bitte …ihr wisst schon. :-)_

_Sorry, dass ich grade SouMako den Vorzug gebe. Sie müssen ja erst einmal zusammen kommen. Natürlich werden Haru und Rin nicht vergessen._


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

****

Wir waren gerade in einen Laden in dem es Spiele zu kaufen gab.

Ich war gespannt auf die von Sosuke erwähnten Lego-Spiele.

Die Beschreibung hatte mich neugierig gemacht.

Kurz darauf hatten wir die Spiele gefunden. Grübelnd betrachtete ich die Teile.

Welchen sollte ich nehmen? Harry Potter sah gut aus. Oder sollte es Herr der Ringe werden?

Der gefiel mir auch. Vor allem mochte ich die Filme – Harry Potter und Herr der Ringe sehr.

Ich entschied mich für Harry Potter. Sosuke lächelte mir zu und wir gingen gemeinsam zur Kasse.

Ich war schon gespannt auf das Spiel. Ob es wirklich wie im Film war?

Bald würde ich es heraus finden.

Nachdem ich das Spiel bezahlt hatte, traten wir aus dem Laden.

Ich hatte eine Idee. „Hey Sosuke. Hast du Lust noch ein Eis essen zu gehen?“

Er sah mich an und nickte. „Klar, warum nicht.“, „Aber diesmal suchst du das Café aus.“, lächelte ich und er grinste mich an.

Ich folgte ihm, bis er vor einem netten kleinen Café stehen blieb, das ich kannte.

Drinnen fanden wir schnell einen Platz in einer ruhigen Ecke.

Wir setzten uns gegenüber und sahen die Karte durch. Ich mochte eigentlich fast jeden Eisbecher hier.

Nur welche mit Alkohol oder After Eight schmeckten mir nicht.

Ich mag Minze nicht wirklich. Welchen sollte ich dann nehmen?

Oh ja! Vanilleeis mit heißen Kirschen. Den hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr.

Zufrieden mit meiner Entscheidung schloss ich die Karte und sah mich ein wenig um.

Das Café war recht gut besucht. Kein Wunder an dem schönen Tag heute.

Ich stutzte. Diese dunkelroten langen Haare… War das dort hinten Kou?

Sie sah wegen irgendetwas zur Seite und ich war mir sicher. Sie war es wirklich.

Ich beobachtete, wie sie lächelte und da fiel mir die Person auf, die gerade an ihrem Tisch aufgetaucht war.

Das war doch der Kapitän von Samezuka! Wie war doch gleich sein Name… Mikoshiba Seijuro.

Was machte er hier? Er grinste, sagte etwas zu ihr und sie kicherte.

Schließlich setzte er sich neben sie. Ich sah, wie nahe sie sich waren und die Art wie sie sich ansahen.

Da begriff ich es schließlich. Das war ein Date! Ich lächelte. Ob Rin davon wusste?

Vermutlich nicht. Sonst wären sie wohl nicht hier.

„Was gibt es denn da zu sehen?“, hörte ich Sosuke fragen und wandte mich ihm schnell wieder zu.

Genau in dem Moment kam die Bedienung und nahm unsere Bestellung auf.

 

**_ Sosukes Sicht _ **

****

Ich überflog die Eiskarte. Schließlich entschied ich mich für meinen Lieblingseisbecher hier. Den Rocher-Becher.

Ich schloss die Karte und legte sie vor mir auf dem Tisch ab.

Mein Blick fiel auf Makoto. Er sah erstaunt irgendwo hinter mich. Ich blickte kurz über die Schulter, konnte aber nichts entdecken.

Als ich ihn wieder ansah, lächelte er verträumt. Ich beschloss nachzufragen was so interessant war und er sah mich etwas erschrocken an.

Allerdings wurden wir von der Bedienung unterbrochen, die unsere Bestellung aufnahm.

Als sie wieder weg war, beugte sich Makoto etwas über den Tisch. Automatisch kam auch ich ihm näher.

„Da hinten ist Kou… Mit Mikoshiba.“, flüsterte er.

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich warf noch einmal einen vorsichtigen Blick über meine Schulter.

Tatsächlich. Sie saßen am anderen Ende des Raumes. Und sie schienen ein Date zu haben.

Ich schmunzelte. Die kleine Kou wurde also erwachsen. Ich hatte sie immer als meine kleine Schwester gesehen.

Ich wandte mich wieder dem Braunhaarigen zu. „Das sollte ich wohl besser nicht Rin erzählen.“, flüsterte ich und er kicherte leise.

„Aber jetzt hast du das perfekte Druckmittel“, scherzte er.

Ich stellte mir das bildlich vor und grinste. „Genau. Die reinste Horrordrohung. ´Mach was ich sage, oder ich verpfeife dich an Kous großen Bruder.`“.

Wir grinsten uns an. Dann richteten wir uns auf, weil die Eisbecher kamen.

Ich realisierte wie nahe wir uns eben gewesen waren und räusperte mich verlegen.

Dann begann ich mit Appetit mein Eis zu essen.

 

Später verabschiedeten wir uns an derselben Stelle an der wir uns begrüßt hatten.

„Bis Freitagmorgen Makoto-Kun.“, sagte ich. Die Vorfreude auf das Wochenende wuchs immer mehr.

Auch die Nervosität bei der Vorstellung ihm meine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Er lächelte mich strahlend an. „Ich freue mich sehr darauf!“

Wir umarmten uns und ich machte mich auf den Rückweg.

 

Als ich in unserem Zimmer ankam, war Rin nicht da. Ich vermutete, er verbrachte die Nacht bei Haru.

Ich legte mich auf das Bett und las noch eine Weile in dem Buch, was ich gerade las. Es war ´Blutportale` von Markus Heitz. Ich mochte seinen Schreibstil sehr.

Langsam wurde ich von der Geschichte eingenommen und entspannte mich.

 

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

****

Ich war ziemlich bald zu Hause. Daran, dass das Auto meiner Eltern vor der Haustür stand, erkannte ich, dass sie wieder zu Hause waren.

Ich öffnete die Haustür. „Tadaima!“

Sofort antworteten meine Eltern und Geschwister: „Okaeri!“. Meine Mutter kam in den Flur und lächelte.

„Du kommst genau richtig zum Abendessen.“. Ich nickte und ging mir kurz die Hände waschen, bevor ich zum Essen kam.

Als während der Mahlzeit mal einen Moment Stille einkehrte, die nicht vom Geplänkel meiner Geschwister unterbrochen wurde, erzählte ich meiner Familie von meinen Plänen am Wochenende.

Meine Eltern sahen mich besorgt an. „Nach Deutschland? Werdet ihr denn zurecht kommen? Ich meine… Du sprichst kein Deutsch…“, bemerkte meine Mutter.

Darüber hatte ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mein Englisch ist gut genug, damit werden wir uns verständigen können. Und außerdem bin ich nicht alleine.“, lächelte ich.

Sie sahen nicht ganz überzeugt aus, aber sie würden mich gehen lassen.

„Bringst du uns etwas mit?“, kam dann natürlich von Ren.

„Aber sicher! Ich kann doch nicht ein fremdes Land besuchen und kein Souvenir mitbringen.“, antwortete ich schmunzelnd.

Wir beendeten unsere Mahlzeit und ich dankte für das Essen. Heute waren Ren und Ran mit dem Abwasch dran, deswegen ging ich auf mein Zimmer.

Später würde ich wahrscheinlich etwas mit den Beiden spielen. Wir könnten vielleicht das neue Spiel ausprobieren.

Ich nahm es aus der Tasche und betrachtete einmal mehr das Cover.

Die Figuren sahen den echten Filmcharakteren sehr ähnlich, das musste man schon sagen.

Ich legte das Spiel neben mir ab und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

Dann zappte ich ein wenig durch die Programme, bis ich an einer Comedy-Sendung hängen blieb.

Gerade lief ein Auftritt von ´Gamarjobat`*. Ich mochte die Beiden sehr, deswegen sah ich das an.

Kurz darauf kamen Ren und Ran in mein Zimmer. „Oni-Chan! Spielen wir etwas?“

Ich lächelte und nickte. Den Fernseher schaltete ich aus.

 

_Falls diese Comedy-Gruppe jemanden interessiert: Hier ist ein Sketch von ihnen. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cttXNAEgjD0 &feature=youtu.be_

 

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

****

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Rin noch nicht wach. Ich lächelte und kuschelte mich näher an ihn.

Da ich aber nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, stand ich vorsichtig auf, um ihn nicht zu wecken und ging dann ins Badezimmer um mir Wasser einzulassen.

Ich zog mich aus. Ausnahmsweise hatte ich meine Badehose nicht an, deswegen stieg ich nackt in die Wanne.

Entspannt lehnte ich mich zurück. Ich liebte es einfach das Wasser zu spüren. Die meisten Menschen verstanden das nicht.

Für mich war das Wasser einfach wie ein Freund der für mich da war und mich umarmte, auffing, umschmeichelte.

Ich atmete tief ein und tauchte unter die Oberfläche. So lange wie möglich versuchte ich den Atem anzuhalten.

Aber mittendrin hörte ich meinen Freund. „Haru.“, er klang verschlafen und ich tauchte wieder auf. „Guten Morgen“, lächelte er und kam näher. „Guten Morgen.“

„Was dagegen wenn ich mit rein komme?“

Ich sah ihn etwas perplex an. Ich hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht das Wasser zu teilen, wenn ich es einfach nur spüren wollte. Eigentlich sprach nichts dagegen.

„Warum nicht.“, antwortete ich daher. Dann beobachtete ich wie Rin sich auszog.

Schließlich stieg er zu mir in die Wanne. „H…Haru! Das Wasser ist kalt!“

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Tatsächlich? Das war mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Trotzdem zog ich den Stöpsel, um etwas Wasser abzulassen, bevor ich es mit warmen ersetzte.

Rin entspannte sich sichtlich. Dann drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zu mir und lehnte sich an mich.

„Du bist schon manchmal seltsam.“, bemerkte er trocken.

Warum sagten das alle ständig? Ich fand mich überhaupt nicht seltsam.

Ich verstand auch nicht, warum Makoto mich immer vom Wasser fern halten wollte.

Was konnte ich dafür, dass überall so große Wasserbehälter standen?

Das machten die anderen garantiert mit Absicht, um mich in Versuchung zu führen.

Irgendwann schlug ich vor zu frühstücken. Rin fragte mich was es gab.

Kommt er etwa auf die absurde Idee, es würde etwas anderes als Makrele geben?

Ich hatte eher das Gefühl nicht ICH war seltsam, sondern alle anderen.

Man kann doch Makrele nicht verschmähen…

 

**_ Sosukes Sicht _ **

****

Ich betrat nach dem Unterricht am Donnerstag unser Zimmer.

Endlich neigte sich die Woche dem Ende zu. Und damit näherte sich mein Wochenendausflug mit Makoto.

Morgen ging es los, deswegen musste ich unbedingt packen.

Gut gelaunt machte ich mich daran. Die Reiseunterlagen durfte ich auf keinen Fall vergessen, daher schob ich sie zunächst in die Seitentasche meiner kleinen Reisetasche.

Da ich nur für ein Wochenende packen musste, war der Rest schnell erledigt.

Ich sah mich noch einmal um. Hatte ich auch nichts vergessen?

Oh! Duschsachen und Zahnbürste. Außerdem nahm ich noch ein Buch für den Flug mit, welches ich in eine kleine Umhängetasche als Handgepäck packte. Dazu kamen noch mein Geldbeutel, Kopfhörer und MP3-Player.

Schließlich sah ich mir die Reiseunterlagen, die Anfang dieser Woche ankamen, noch einmal genauer an.

Morgen ging unser Flug um 09:55 Uhr in Tokyo. 08:00 Uhr morgens sollten wir am Flughafen stehen. Das bedeutete, wir mussten den Zug um 03:15 Uhr in Iwatobi nehmen, um rechtzeitig da zu sein.

In Köln waren wir dann abends um 19:05 Uhr mit einem Zwischenstopp in Frankfurt.

Die reine Flugreisedauer war 16:10 Stunden. Ich seufzte. Das würde ein anstrengender Tag werden.

Makoto hatte schon vermutet wir würden im Flugzeug schlafen und abends im Hotel total fertig sein. Die Vermutung hatte ich auch.

Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass ich heute Nacht bei Makoto schlafen würde, um dann morgen früh – oder eher Nacht – gemeinsam zu starten.

Zurück waren wir dann am Sonntag um 22:00 Uhr mit der Abflugzeit von 09:00 Uhr in Deutschland.*

Ich packte die Unterlagen wieder zusammen und verstaute sie in der Umhängetasche.

Dann sah ich auf die Uhr. Langsam wurde es Zeit aufzubrechen.

Ich nahm meine Sachen und machte mich auf die Suche nach meinem besten Freund, um mich zu verabschieden.

 

_*Blöderweise ist die Zeitverschiebung so gelegt, dass sie – egal bei welcher Verbindung – erst Montag oder sogar erst Dienstag wieder in Tokyo ankommen würden. Daher ignoriere ich das einfach mal.^_^ Der Hinflug hingegen ist so am 07.08.2015 zu finden. Die Gamescom ist dieses Jahr an dem Wochenende._

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

****

Endlich war der Unterricht aus. Da heute keine Clubaktivitäten stattfanden, war ich gemeinsam mit Makoto auf dem Weg nach Hause.

In letzter Zeit hatten wir wenig unternommen. Ich würde gerne mal wieder mit zu ihm gehen.

„Makoto.“, er sah mich fragend an. „Ich möchte mit dir zocken.“

Mein bester Freund lächelte mich an. „Sicher. Ich habe schon gepackt. Also habe ich bis heute Abend Zeit.“

Achja. Er würde ja morgen mit Yamazaki auf einen Wochenendtrip aufbrechen.

Das hatte er mir am Montag erzählt. Ich machte mir nach wie vor Sorgen um ihn.

Und am Wochenende würde er alleine mit ihm sein. Was wäre, wenn etwas passieren würde?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Makoto würde auf sich aufpassen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Makos Blick auf mir liegen. Er lächelte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Haru-Chan.“. Ich sah zur Seite. Er hatte mich durchschaut.

„Lass das Chan…“, murmelte ich peinlich berührt.

Er war der Einzige Mensch, der mich wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte. Manchmal war es ziemlich praktisch, aber ab und zu war es unangenehm.

Bald darauf waren wir bei ihm zu Hause angekommen. Ich begrüßte seine Eltern.

Sie waren fast so etwas wie eine zweite Familie für mich.

In seinem Zimmer sah ich mir die Spiele durch. Da fiel mir ein Spiel auf, was ich noch nicht bei ihm gesehen hatte. Ich zog es aus dem Regal.

´Lego Harry Potter; Jahre 1-4`, las ich. Ich drehte mich zu Mako um.

„Oh. Das habe ich letzten Samstag gekauft. Ich habe es schon mit meinen Geschwistern angefangen. Ist wirklich gut.“

Ich gab ihm die Hülle. Ein Versuch würde nicht schaden. Die Filme dazu kannte ich zumindest.

 

_Kurz vor 18 Uhr_

Wir waren gerade beim ´Gefangenen von Askaban`, als es an der Tür klingelte. Kurz darauf rief Makos Mutter nach ihm und er pausierte.

Ich lehnte mich zurück. Irgendwie gefiel mir das Spiel. Es war clever umgesetzt.

Makoto kam wieder zurück. „Haru, es ist Besuch gekommen.“. Ich sah verwundert auf.

Hinter Makoto stand Yamazaki und nickte mir zu. „Yo, Nanase.“

Ich konnte nur nicken. Was machte er hier?

„Sosuke schläft heute hier, weil wir ja morgen früh los müssen.“, erklärte Makoto.

„Oh, okay. Dann wird ich mal gehen.“. Ich sah Makoto ernst an. „Pass auf dich auf.“

Er lächelte sein typisches Makoto-Lächeln. „Mach ich.“

Schließlich umarmten wir uns und ich ging nach Hause.

 

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

****

Als Haru und Sosuke beide in meinem Zimmer waren, war die Spannung geradezu greifbar.

Glücklicherweise haben sich beide zusammen gerissen. Als Haru weg war, atmete ich etwas auf.

Sosuke lächelte mich an. „Wie gefällt dir das Spiel?“, fragte er mit einem Blick auf den pausierten Bildschirm.

„Mir gefällt es sehr gut, danke für den Tipp.“, lächelte ich. „Möchtest du noch eine Runde spielen?“. Er nickte und wir spielten noch eine Weile, bis es Zeit fürs Bett war.

Ich bereitete einen Futon für Sosuke vor, danach redeten wir, bis wir müde waren.

Wir waren Beide voller Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag. Ich brauchte lange zum Einschlafen, aber irgendwann klappte es dann doch.

 

_Am nächsten Morgen_

Müde stand ich mit Sosuke am Bahnhof und gähnte.

Das war wirklich eine unmenschliche Zeit um aufzustehen. Ich war sowieso nicht der Morgenmensch. Sosuke schien keine Probleme zu haben. Der Glückliche.

Ich gähnte erneut und schloss halb die Augen, aber Sosuke stieß mich mit seiner Schulter an.

„Hey, schlaf nicht im stehen ein.“, grinste er. „Du hast leicht reden…“, murmelte ich und er kicherte.

Kurz darauf fuhr der Zug ein und da der Zug fast leer war, fanden wir schnell einen Sitzplatz.

Kaum waren wir losgefahren, fielen mir die Augen zu.

 

Später wachte ich davon auf, dass jemand an meiner Schulter rüttelte.

Ich öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Sosuke grinste mir zu. „Hey Schlafmütze.“

Dann hielt er mir einen Pappbecher vors Gesicht. „Kaffee?“

Ich blinzelte erstaunt. „Danke!“. Ich nahm ihm den Becher ab.

Vorsichtig nippte ich an der heißen Flüssigkeit. Genau so wie ich ihn mochte.

„Wann sind wir denn da?“, fragte ich. Sosuke blickte auf sein Handy. „Etwa eine halbe Stunde noch.“

Das bedeutete, ich hatte ungefähr dreieinhalb Stunden geschlafen.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Inzwischen war es hell draußen und ich konnte die Landschaft betrachten.

Auch Sosuke sah nach draußen, wie ich mit einem Seitenblick auf ihn feststellte.

Ich lächelte leicht und er sah zu mir. „Was ist?“, fragte er und lächelte zurück.

„Ich freue mich einfach auf das Wochenende.“. Seine Augen strahlten. „Ich mich auch.“

Dann sahen wir beide aus dem Fenster. Kurz darauf kamen wir in Tokyo an und erhoben uns.

 

Vom Bahnhof aus mussten wir noch zwei Stationen mit der U-Bahn fahren, bis wir schließlich am Flughafen waren.

Dort stellten wir uns in die Schlange zum einchecken.

 

**_ Sosukes Sicht _ **

****

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf meinen Sitzplatz im Flugzeug fallen.

Die Zeit vom Einchecken und die Wartezeit, bis wir ins Flugzeug steigen konnten, hatten sich ewig hingezogen. So kam es mir zumindest vor.

Aber jetzt saßen wir erst einmal. Ich platzierte meine Umhängetasche zwischen meine Beine und lehnte mich zurück.

Auch Makoto nahm neben mir Platz und streckte die Füße so gut es ging aus.

Wir beobachteten, wie sich das Flugzeug langsam füllte.

Glücklicherweise saßen wir in der Reihe in der es nur Zweier-Sitze gab, daher würden wir unter uns bleiben.

Ich sah mich kurz um. Bisher war auch kein Kleinkind in Sicht.

Eigentlich mochte ich Kinder. Aber ich mochte keine schreienden und quengelnden Kinder.

Kurz darauf führte uns die Flugbegleiterin in die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ein.

Nachdem das erledigt war, leuchtete ein Symbol vorne an der Wand auf.

Anscheinend sollten wir die Gurte anlegen. Das taten wir dann auch.

Ich warf einen Seitenblick auf Makoto. Irgendwie wirkte er etwas nervös.

„Alles okay?“, fragte ich ihn. Er nickte. „Ja. Ich bin nur etwas nervös. Ist mein erster Flug.“

Ich lächelte leicht. „Meiner auch.“

Nervös war ich auch etwas. Aber nicht so sehr wie mein Freund.

Das Flugzeug setzte sich in Bewegung. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Gebäude immer schneller vorbei zogen.

Schließlich hoben wir ab. Mein Magen machte einen kleinen Satz, aber mir wurde nicht schlecht.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen Druck auf meiner Hand, die zwischen mir und Makoto auf der Armlehne lag.

Ich sah hin und stellte fest, dass er sie wohl unbewusst ergriffen hatte.

Lächelnd verschränkte ich vorsichtig meine Finger mit seinen, aber sagte nichts dazu.

Bald darauf durchbrachen wir die Wolkendecke und das Flugzeug nahm eine waagerechte Position ein.

Wir durften uns wieder abschnallen. Makoto zog seine Hand weg. „Sorry…“, murmelte er.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Problem.“, lächelte ich.

Ich hätte seine Hand gerne noch länger gehalten.

 

* * *

 

_Hallöchen! Könnte sein, dass ich bis morgen nicht noch ein Kapitel schaffe. Ich beeile mich natürlich. Schließlich möchte ich meine Ideen unterbringen. :)_

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorryyyyyy…. Ich hab so lang dafür gebraucht. Aber als Entschädigung gibt es mal wieder Haru/Rin Action :-)_

**  
**

**_ Rins Sicht _ **

****

Ich erwachte und streckte mich ausgiebig. Wochenende war etwas Schönes.

Ich nahm mein Handy zur Hand und sah nach der Uhrzeit. Halb Zehn.

Sosuke und Makoto sollten schon im Flugzeug sitzen.

Das Zimmer war so still ohne meinen besten Freund. Am Wochenende unternahmen wir manchmal etwas zusammen.

Meistens lief es auf gemeinsames schwimmen hinaus. Das vermisste ich jetzt.

Dann würde ich später alleine schwimmen gehen. Oder…

Ich könnte auch Haru zu mir einladen um gemeinsam zu schwimmen. Anschließend könnte ich wieder zu ihm gehen.

Ich schrieb ihm eine SMS. _„Guten Morgen! Endlich sturmfrei. Möchtest du vorbeikommen? Wir könnten schwimmen gehen.“_

Kurz darauf kam seine Antwort. _„*_*“_

Ich grinste. Den Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich mir richtig vorstellen.

Er würde also kommen. Bis er da war, hatte ich genügend Zeit um frühstücken zu gehen.

 

Später stand ich vor der Schwimmhalle und wartete auf Haru.

Ich musste nicht lange warten, da kam er auch schon auf mich zu und ich lächelte ihn breit an.

„Hey…“, doch da war er schon an mir vorbei, rannte auf das Becken zu, zog sich dabei aus und war innerhalb von 5 Sekunden im Wasser. „… Haru.“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und kicherte leise.

Ich nahm es ihm nicht übel. Immerhin war ich selbst daran schuld.

Am Lustigsten waren immer die Gesichter der Leute die ihn noch nicht kannten und nichts von seiner beeindruckenden Fähigkeit - sich innerhalb von Sekunden auszuziehen - wussten.

Ich ging mich umziehen und dehnte vor dem Schwimmen meine Muskeln.

 

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

****

Mann war das peinlich! Ich hatte beim Start des Flugzeugs Sosukes Hand ergriffen.

Was er wohl von mir dachte? Er hat seine Finger mit meinen verschränkt…

Es hat sich schön angefühlt. Ich war ihm dankbar, dass er es nicht kommentiert hat.

Momentan las er in seinem Buch. Ich fragte mich was er las.

Aber stören wollte ich ihn auch nicht. Also holte ich mein eigenes Buch aus meiner Tasche.

Gerade las ich „Zerrissen“. Das ist ein Thriller von Juan Gómez-Jurado.

Normalerweise lese ich eher weniger Thriller, aber als ich eine Leseprobe in der Hand gehabt hatte, musste ich es einfach kaufen.

Nach einer Weile fragte Sosuke: „Was liest du?“, und ich sah auf.

Ich lächelte und zeigte ihm das Cover. Kurz erwähnte ich auch worum es ging, bis ich ihn fragte was er denn liest.

Auch er zeigte mir das Cover. Ich zog die Luft ein. „Blutportale! Das Buch ist ziemlich gut. Ich mag den Autor sehr gerne!“

Er sah mich erstaunt an. „Er ist mein Lieblingsautor.“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird langsam unheimlich…“, murmelte ich. „Wir haben viel zu viel gemeinsam.“

Er überlegte kurz und lächelte dann. „Wir haben sicher auch Unterschiede.“

Wir wandten uns beide wieder unserem Buch zu.

Ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, wir würden gut zusammen passen. Sah er das auch so?

 

Irgendwann hatte ich keine Lust mehr zu lesen. Ich sah mich ein wenig um.

Dabei entdeckte ich auch den Bildschirm, der in den Sitz vor mir eingebaut war.

Wie der wohl funktionierte? Ein Knopf war schon mal zu sehen.

Als ich darauf drückte ging er an. Den Film, der gerade lief kannte ich. Aber Ton war keiner zu hören und es gab auch keinen Lautstärkeregler.

Ich beugte mich nach vorne und da entdeckte ich zwei Anschlüsse für Kopfhörer zwischen Sosukes und meinen Beinen.

Aber wo waren die Kopfhörer? Unter dem Bildschirm entdeckte ich eine kleine Tasche.

Darin waren sie enthalten.

Ich nahm sie und steckte sie in den mir näheren Anschluss ein. Dann legte ich sie an. Ah. Jetzt konnte ich etwas hören.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und sah den Film an. Es lief ´X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit`.

 

**_ Sosukes Sicht _ **

 

Ich ließ mein Buch sinken. Langsam wurde ich müde und ich konnte mich kaum noch auf die Sätze konzentrieren.

Mein Blick fiel auf Makoto. Er sah sich einen Film an.

Das war keine so schlechte Idee. Ich schaltete meinen eigenen Bildschirm ein.

Ich fand die Kopfhörer und steckte sie neben denen von Makoto ein.

Gerade liefen anscheinend die X-Men. Den Film mochte ich.

Ich machte es mir in meinem Sitz gemütlich und sah zu.

 

Ich schreckte auf. Anscheinend war ich beim Film schauen eingeschlafen.

Ein wenig desorientiert sah ich mich um.

Dabei sah ich auch meinen Sitznachbar an. Er schien ebenfalls eingeschlafen zu sein.

Kein Wunder. Er war heute Morgen sehr müde.

Da fiel mir ein, wie spät war es eigentlich? Laut meinem Handy war es jetzt 21 Uhr.

Das hieß – wenn ich jetzt die Zeitverschiebung und die Sommerzeit in Europa einberechne –ist es in Deutschland momentan 14 Uhr.

Das hieße in 3 Stunden würden wir den Stopp in Frankfurt einlegen.

Schon interessant. Wenn wir in Deutschland ankommen, ist es in Japan 2 Uhr. Die Zeitverschiebung ist sehr verwirrend.

Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen noch ein wenig zu schlafen.

Allerdings wäre es dann eventuell schwierig nachts einzuschlafen.

Also würde ich wach bleiben. Als eine Stewardess vorbei kam bat ich deswegen um einen Kaffee.

Um mich abzulenken sah ich mir wieder einen Film an. Ich hatte zwei Knöpfe gefunden, mit denen man das Programm wechseln konnte.

Schließlich blieb ich bei einem Anime hängen. Momentan lief ´Kuruko no Basket`.

Das sah interessant aus und ich entschied mich, es eine Weile anzusehen.

 

Kurz vor 17 Uhr – Deutschland Zeit – beschloss ich Makoto zu wecken, da wir bald in Frankfurt ankommen würden.

Ich wandte mich ihm zu und betrachtete kurz sein schlafendes Gesicht, welches mir zugewandt war.

Ich lächelte. Er sah schon süß aus. Vorsichtig griff ich nach seiner Schulter und drückte sie leicht.

„Makoto. Aufwachen. Wir sind bald in Frankfurt.“

Er blinzelte, sah mich verschlafen an und setzte sich auf. Dann gähnte er und streckte sich.

„Wie spät ist es?“, murmelte er.

Ich sah auf mein Handy. „In Japan ist es gleich Mitternacht.“

Er sah mich erstaunt an. „Dann hab ich ja den halben Flug verschlafen.“

Ich grinste. „So schaut es aus.“

Kurz darauf leuchteten die Hinweise sich bitte anzuschnallen auf.

Der Landeanflug begann. Diesmal griff Makoto nicht nach meiner Hand. Wie schade.

 

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

 

Nach dem Schwimmen ging ich mit Rin essen.

In der Nähe seiner Schule gab es – laut dem Rothaarigen – ein gutes Restaurant.

Wir liefen die Zehn Minuten bis dorthin.

Als wir eintraten, wurden wir von einer freundlichen Kellnerin begrüßt, die Rin beim Namen nannte.

Offensichtlich war er schon öfter hier gewesen.

Sie führte uns an einen ruhigen Tisch und wir setzten uns gegenüber.

Anschließend reichte sie uns die Karte.

Ich klappte sie auf und sah die Gerichte durch. Makrele gab es nicht, stellte ich nach einer schnellen Überprüfung fest.

Dafür gab es eine Meeresfrüchtepfanne mit Reis. Ich hatte mich entschieden und klappte die Karte zu.

Rin warf mir über den Rand der Karte einen Blick zu. „Das ging schnell.“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wartete geduldig, bis er fertig mit aussuchen war.

Dabei sah ich mich ein bisschen um. Weiter hinten im Restaurant befand sich ein Aquarium.

Nach schneller Einschätzung würde ich wohl nicht hinein passen. Deswegen sah ich wieder weg.

Rin hatte die Karte inzwischen zugeklappt. Kurz darauf kam die Kellnerin von vorher um unsere Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Beim Warten auf das Essen überlegten wir, was wir danach unternehmen würden.

Da Sosuke nicht da war, fragte Rin ob er das Wochenende bei mir verbringen könnte.

Ich hatte nichts dagegen. Ich freute mich, meinen Freund bei mir zu haben. Außerdem würde mich das von den Sorgen über meinen besten Freund ablenken.

Das Essen kam und ich probierte von meiner Pfanne.

Mmmh. Schmeckte wirklich gut. Ich hätte es nicht viel besser machen können.

 

Nach dem Essen gingen wir noch einmal zu Rins Schule, damit er etwas fürs Wochenende packen konnte.

Anschließend machten wir uns auf den Weg zu mir.

 

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

 

In Frankfurt war nur ein kurzer Zwischenstopp. Wir durften sogar sitzen bleiben.

Ich stand trotzdem auf und vertrat mir meine Beine ein wenig. Das lange sitzen war anstrengend.

Kurz bevor das Flugzeug wieder startete, sollten wir uns wieder hinsetzen und uns anschnallen.

Bald waren wir wieder in der Luft. Langsam gewöhnte ich mich an das Fliegen.

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Noch etwa 1 Stunde und 45 Minuten bis wir endlich in Köln ankommen würden.

Die Zeit ließ sich mit meinem Buch überbrücken. Wie ich sah, hatte sich Sosuke für einen Anime-Sender entschieden.

Ich sah kurz zu. Es schien sich um Dragon Ball zu handeln. Da kamen Nostalgiegefühle auf.

Dieser Anime war einer der ersten die ich als Kind gesehen hatte.

Ich lächelte und wandte mich meinem Buch zu. Bald würde ich es ausgelesen haben.

 

Kurz vor Köln hatte ich es dann tatsächlich ausgelesen. Es war gegen Ende noch einmal sehr spannend geworden und ich hatte sogar Tränen in den Augen gehabt.

Ich packte das Buch in die Tasche und sah mich wieder ein wenig im Flugzeug um.

Die Flugbegleiter sahen ziemlich müde aus. Kein Wunder nach fast 16 Stunden Arbeit.

Sosuke sah sich noch immer Anime an. Ich sollte ihn vielleicht daran erinnern, dass wir bald da waren.

Ich entschied mich dagegen. Er musste sowieso nichts mehr einpacken.

Wenig später leuchteten wieder die Hinweise sich anzuschnallen auf.

Ich tippte meinem Freund auf die Schulter. Er sah mich an und ich deutete auf die Hinweise.

Schnell schnallte er sich an und legte die Kopfhörer ab.

Dann schaltete er den Fernseher aus. Der Landeanflug begann.

 

Endlich waren wir in Köln/Bonn. Dank dem vielen Schlaf fühlte ich putzmunter.

Dafür sah Sosuke ein wenig müde aus. Wir standen im Flughafengebäude und warteten auf unser Gepäck.

Glücklicherweise mussten wir nicht lange warten.

Wir trugen unsere Sachen nach draußen. Jetzt mussten wir nur noch mit dem Zug zur Haltestelle Köln/Messe Deutz fahren und zu unserem Hotel gehen.

 

Dreißig Minuten später waren wir e n d l i c h am Hotel.

Nachdem wir jetzt beinahe 24 Stunden unterwegs gewesen waren, waren wir beide ziemlich kaputt und freuten uns beide auf unser Bett.

Aber jetzt checkten wir erst einmal ein und holten unsere Schlüssel.

Für uns wurde Zimmer Nummer 23 reserviert.

Ziemlich bald hatten wir unser Zimmer im zweiten Stock des Hotels gefunden. Sosuke schloss auf und wir betraten das Zimmer.

War schön hell und ordentlich hier. Der Boden war mit einem braunen Teppich ausgelegt.

Ich lief hinter Sosuke und wäre fast in ihn rein gerannt, als er auf einmal stehen blieb.

„Was ist?“, fragte ich erstaunt und sah um ihn herum.

Mein Blick fiel auf das Bett und ich hielt die Luft an.

Das Bett war schön groß mit genügend Platz und hübsch bezogen, aber es gab nur EIN Bett.

Ich sah Sosuke an. Was sollten wir tun? Bei der Vorstellung, mit ihm zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen, lief ich automatisch rot an.

Er stellte seine Taschen ab. „Ich rede mit dem Rezeptionisten.“, sagte er und verschwand.

Ich ging zögernd weiter ins Zimmer hinein.

Außer dem großen Bett gab es noch einen Fernseher auf einem hellbraunen Schrank und daneben stand ein Schrank in derselben Farbe.

Vor dem Fenster mit grünen Gardinen befanden sich ein Schreibtisch und ein Stuhl.

Dann gab es noch eine kleine Sitzbank an der Wand.

(Ich hab mir dieses Hotelzimmer ausgesucht: <http://www.ibis.com/photos/3744_ro_00_p_1024x768.jpg> das Hotel liegt in der Nähe vom Messezentrum)

Ich stellte meine Taschen ebenfalls ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen konnte ich irgendein Gebäude sehen.

Die Tür ging auf und ich drehte mich um. Sosuke war wieder da.

Er sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. „Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Anscheinend hat uns _Nexon_ ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett gebucht. Leider kann er uns kein anderes Zimmer geben, da das Hotel wegen der Gamescom ausgebucht ist.“

Er seufzte. „Also, entweder wir schlafen zusammen in dem Doppelbett, oder wir suchen uns ein anderes Hotel. Aber das müssen wir dann selber zahlen.“

Ich sah ihm an wie müde er war. Bis wir ein neues Hotel finden würden, wäre er schon zusammen geklappt. Außerdem konnten wir es uns dann wahrscheinlich nicht leisten.

„Ich würd lieber hier bleiben. Sind ja nur zwei Nächte.“, sagte ich daher.

„Das heißt… wenn du nichts dagegen hast.“, murmelte ich errötend.

Er lächelte mich an. „Keine Angst. Ich werd dir schon nicht auf die Pelle rücken.“

Ich schmunzelte und er streckte sich. „Okay. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich wird mich hinlegen. Ich bin echt fertig.“

Ich würde mich auch hinlegen. Am nächsten Morgen würden wir auf die Gamescom gehen. Yay!

 

**_ Rins Sicht _ **

 

Haru und ich betraten sein Haus. Kaum hatte ich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen, drückte er mich an die Wand im Flur und küsste mich.

Meine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, aber schnell erwiderte ich den Kuss und ließ meine Tasche fallen.

Ich streichelte mit meiner Zunge über seine Unterlippe und wir tauschten einen zärtlichen Zungenkuss.

Meine Arme legte ich um seinen Nacken und seufzte in den Kuss hinein.

Ich hatte ihn vermisst. Vorsichtig löste er sich schwer atmend von mir und zog mich ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort legte er sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett und sah mich errötend an.

Ich lächelte und kniete mich über seine Hüfte.

Dann stützte ich mich auf beiden Seiten neben seinem Kopf ab und küsste ihn wieder.

Er ließ seine Hand unter mein Shirt wandern und streichelte über meinen Bauch, was mir ein wohliges seufzen entlockte.

Langsam schob er mein T-Shirt nach oben und ich zog es aus. Anschließend zog ich ihn in eine sitzende Position, damit ich ihm ebenfalls sein Oberteil ausziehen konnte.

Dann umarmte ich ihn und schlang meine Beine um ihn.

Dabei wurden unsere bereits harten Penisse gegeneinander gedrückt und ich stöhnte leise auf, während Haru keuchte.

Haru legte seine Arme um mich und massierte leicht meine Rückenmuskeln.

Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und ich streichelte seinen Nacken.

Mein Freund gab ein Geräusch von sich, das irgendwo zwischen schnurren und stöhnen lag.

Ich lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

Anschließend drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und zog ihn über mich.

Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und zog ihn näher an mich heran.

Haru ließ seine Zunge meinen Hals hinab wandern und verteilte Küsse auf meinem Schlüsselbeim.

Dann biss er sanft hinein, weil ich mich an ihm rieb und er stöhnte leise.

Ich ließ meine Hand zum Bund seiner Jeans gleiten und öffnete seinen Knopf.

Haru verstand, löste sich von mir und zog sie aus.

Auch ich entledigte mich meiner Hose und zog ihn sofort wieder an mich.

Ich liebte es seine Haut an meiner zu spüren.

Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich und unsere Zungen streichelten sich gegenseitig.

Mein Freund rieb sich sanft an mir. Mmmmh das fühlte sich gut an.

Ich würde ihn am liebsten wieder in mir spüren. Hoffentlich würde es diesmal weniger weh tun.

„Ich möchte dich spüren.“, flüsterte ich und mein Gesicht lief rot an.

Haru lächelte und rutsche von mir runter, um sich das letzte verbleibende Kleidungsstück auszuziehen. Ich tat es ihm wieder nach.

Haru langte nach seinem Nachttisch und nahm die darin enthaltene Gleitgeltube.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah mich an. „Setz dich auf meinen Schoß.“, sagte er.

Ich zögerte kurz. Dann kletterte ich über ihn. „So kannst du selbst das Tempo bestimmen.“, erklärte er und ich lief tiefrot an.

Ich… ich sollte ihn reiten?! D…Das ist total peinlich.

Und dann auch noch ohne Vorbereitung? Was dachte er sich dabei?

Es sei denn… Er wollte dass ich mich selbst vorbereitete.

Ich atmete tief durch. Das konnte ich schaffen.

Ich nahm ihm seufzend das Gel aus der Hand und verteilte eine kleine Menge auf der Kuppe meines Mittelfingers.

Ich führte meine Hand nach hinten zu meinem eigenen Eingang. Dann atmete ich noch einmal durch und drang in mich ein.

Es war… seltsam. Aber nicht schlecht. Ich bewegte meinen Finger probeweise in mir.

Kurze Zeit später nahm ich noch meinen Zeigefinger hinzu.

Das war schon etwas unangenehmer, aber ich versuchte locker zu bleiben.

Ich machte mit beiden Fingern eine dehnende Bewegung, bis ich schließlich den Ringfinger noch hinzu nahm.

Langsam bewegte ich alle drei Finger in mir. Dann stöhnte ich auf, weil Haru meinen Schwanz umfasste und damit begann ihn zu reiben.

Ich beugte mich nach unten und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Haru nahm das Gleitgel und befeuchtete seinen Schwanz großzügig damit.

Auch ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Ich entfernte meine Finger aus mir, rutschte etwas nach oben und lies mich dann langsam auf Harus Penis nieder.

Die ersten paar Zentimeter gingen ohne Probleme, dann wurde es wieder schmerzhaft.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und machte trotzdem weiter, denn ich wusste, die Schmerzen würden vergehen.

Schließlich war mein Freund komplett in mir und ich konnte durchatmen.

Nach einer Weile ließ der Schmerz nach und wurde zu einem leichten Brennen.

Ich begann meine Hüften zu bewegen. Haru legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise auf.

Langsam steigerte ich mein Tempo, bis ich ihn jedes Mal fast aus mir gleiten ließ, um dann wieder auf ihn zu sinken.

Haru rieb ihm Takt meiner Stöße mein bestes Stück und ich spürte, ich würde nicht lange durchhalten.

Ich beugte mich nach vorne und tauschte einen feuchten Kuss mit meinem Freund.

Mein Schwanz rieb sich weiterhin zwischen unseren Körpern und dann überrollte mich mein Orgasmus.

Ich legte meine Stirn auf Harus Schulter und stöhnte tief auf.

Einen so heftigen Höhepunkt hatte ich noch nie gehabt.

Haru umfasste meinen Hintern und stieß noch von unten in mich, bis er sich schließlich in mir ergoss und meinen Namen keuchte.

Beide kamen wir erst einmal zu Atem. Schließlich glitt Haru vorsichtig aus mir heraus und umarmte mich.

Ich drückte meinem Freund kleine Küsschen auf die Schulter und lächelte glücklich.

Irgendwann rafften wir uns doch auf, um baden zu gehen.

 

* * *

 

_Soooo. Sorry nochmal wegen der langen Wartezeit. Ich hoffe sie hat sich gelohnt :-)_

_Ich gebe mir Mühe die Kapitel so schnell wie möglich fertig zu bekommen. ^__^_


	7. Chapter 7

_*vorsichtig rein schleich* Hallo… Man glaubt es kaum, aber ich habe endlich geschafft weiter zu schreiben. Man merkt, dass die Ferien vorbei sind. ^__^‘_

* * *

****

****

**_ Sosukes Sicht _ **

 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen meine Augen aufschlug, war es laut der Uhr an der Wand 7:30 Uhr.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, aber Makoto war nicht da.

Im Bad hörte ich Wasser laufen. Das legte die Vermutung nahe, dass er duschen gegangen war.

Ich streckte mich. Der Schlaf hatte gut getan.

Bis Mako aus dem Bad kam, könnte ich noch ein bisschen lesen.

Ich angelte nach meiner Tasche und holte mein Buch heraus.

Als ich das Kapitel fertig hatte, kam Makoto aus dem Bad. Ich sah auf und lächelte ihn an.

Dann wurde ich etwas rot um die Nase, weil Mako mit nur einem Badetuch um die Hüften vor mir stand.

Er lief rot an. „Sorry! Ich dachte, du schläfst noch.“

Schnell nahm er sich frische Klamotten aus seiner Tasche.

Ich stand auf. „Kein Ding. Bin dann auch mal duschen.“ Ich schnappte mir mein Duschzeug, wohlweißlich frische Sachen und Zahnputzzeug. Damit ging ich ins Bad.

Drinnen lehnte ich mich gegen die Tür und legte meine rechte Hand auf meine Brust. Mein Herz raste.

Ich hatte ihn schon so oft – bedingt durch das Schwimmen – Oberkörperfrei gesehen, aber so hatte ich noch nie reagiert.

Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich musste bald mit ihm darüber reden.

Aber zunächst würden wir die Gamescom genießen.

Damit zog ich mich aus und stieg unter die Dusche.

 

Später betrat ich frisch geduscht, umgezogen und mit sauberen Zähnen unser Schlafzimmer.

Makoto hatte sich inzwischen umgezogen und machte sich gerade an seiner Umhängetasche zu schaffen.

Er sah auf. „Hey. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unsere Sachen zusammen in meine Tasche packen? Ich brauch nur meinen Geldbeutel und was zu trinken. Dazu ist die Tasche zu groß.“

Ich nickte. „Geht klar.“ Ich reichte ihm mein Portemonnaie und auch für mich etwas zu trinken.

Anschließend gingen wir zusammen runter ans Buffet zum frühstücken.

Unten war schon viel los. Man konnte erkennen, dass die meisten wegen der Gamescom da waren.

Ich sah sogar einige Cosplayer. Die meisten trugen einfach Jeans und T-Shirt. So wie Makoto und ich.

Glücklicherweise gab es noch einen freien Tisch und wir setzten uns mit beladenen Tellern.

Ich vermisste ein wenig das japanische Essen, aber etwas auszuprobieren würde mich schon nicht umbringen – hoffentlich.

 

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

 

Am Samstag erwachte ich mit einem wohligen seufzen.

Ich schlug die Augen auf und das erste was ich sah, waren die Haare meines Freundes.

Ich lächelte sanft und rutsche näher an ihn. Dann legte ich einen Arm um seine Taille und kuschelte mich an ihn.

Noch wollte ich nicht aufstehen. Lieber wollte ich die Nähe genießen.

Ich döste wieder ein, bis ich durch ein Geräusch von der Haustür geweckt wurde.

Verwirrt blinzelte ich. Hatte ich mir das eingebildet?

Dann hörte ich eine Stimme und Schritte. „Haru-Chan!“. Ich fuhr hoch. Rin bewegte sich neben mir.

„Haru? Was ist…?“. Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. „Meine…“

Es klopfte an meiner Zimmertür. Ich erstarrte. „Haru? Bist du hier?“

Ich schluckte trocken. Schließlich antwortete ich. „Ja. Ich komme gleich.“

„Wir warten im Wohnzimmer.“. Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder.

Rin sah mich verwirrt an. „Wer ist das?“

Ich sprang aus dem Bett. „Meine Eltern. Zieh dich an.“

Auch Rin stand auf. „Deine Eltern? Was machen sie hier?“, „Normalerweise melden sie sich, bevor sie zu Besuch kommen.“

Ich hatte mich fertig angezogen und fuhr mir nervös durch die Haare.

Rin war auch schnell fertig. „Komm mit.“, sagte ich.

Er sah mich entsetzt an. „Bist du verrückt? Ich kann doch jetzt nicht vor deine Eltern treten, nachdem wir…“. Er hielt inne. „Sex hatten?“, fragte ich und Rin lief rot an.

„Irgendwann müssen sie von uns erfahren.“, murmelte ich. Rin seufzte. „Also schön.“

Gemeinsam gingen wir den Flur entlang ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich betrat vor Rin den Raum. „Okaeri. Oto-San, Oka-San.“, begrüßte ich meine Eltern.

Auch Rin begrüßte sie und verbeugte sich.

Sie sahen etwas überrascht aus, aber sie lächelten.

„Rin-Chan. Dich habe ich seit der Grundschule nicht mehr gesehen. Du bist groß geworden.“, stellte meine Mutter fest.

„Warum habt ihr nicht angerufen?“, fragte ich leise. Mein Vater sah mich an.

„Wir wollten dich überraschen. Wie ich sehe, hältst du gut die Stellung.“

Ich nickte. Wir setzten uns meinen Eltern gegenüber.

„Wie läuft es mit der Arbeit, Oto-San?“, „Es läuft gut, danke. Ich kann nicht klagen. Was macht der Schwimmclub?“

„Wir planen bald wieder ein Trainingscamp zu machen. Das wird sicher anstrengend.“

Meine Mutter sah zu Rin. „Bist du auch dabei?“. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

„Ich bin auf Samezuka. Ich weiß noch nicht, was unser Trainer geplant hat.“

„Du warst eine Zeit lang in Australien, oder?“, „Ja, das stimmt. Ich werde mindestens bis nach dem Abschluss in Japan bleiben.“

Sie nickte und lächelte. Dann sah sie mich wieder an. „Habt ihr gestern einen Filmabend gemacht?“

Ich sah Rin an. Er war wieder etwas rot angelaufen. Was sollte ich sagen? Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu meinen Eltern.

„Ähm… Ich glaube, ich sollte euch etwas sagen.“. Ich atmete tief durch.

„Rin und ich… wir sind zusammen.“, murmelte ich und lief rot an.

Eine Weile sagten meine Eltern nichts. Dann fragte meine Mutter: „Wie lange schon?“

Vorsichtig sah ich sie an. Sie lächelte. „Seit etwas mehr als zwei Wochen.“, antwortete ich.

Seine Eltern sahen sich an und lächelten. Schließlich sprach seine Mutter wieder.

„Wir freuen uns für dich, Haru.“. Sein Vater sah Rin an. „Dass du ihn auch ja gut behandelst.“, drohte er scherzhaft.

Rin konnte nur nicken und etwas unsicher lächeln.

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine ganze Weile. Irgendwann fragte Dad auch nach Makoto und ich erzählte, dass er das Wochenende in Deutschland verbrachte.

Wir unterhielten uns auch noch über andere Dinge. Ich freute mich meine Eltern wieder zu sehen.

 

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

 

Nach dem Frühstück machten wir uns auf dem Weg zum Messegelände.

Wir konnten uns gar nicht verlaufen. Wir mussten einfach nur der Masse folgen.

Auf dem Weg gingen wir auch noch in eine Bank um etwas Geld zu wechseln.

Meine Eltern hatten mir 7.000 Yen mitgegeben, die ich jetzt in ungefähr 50 € umtauschen konnte.

Dann setzten wir unseren Weg fort. Je näher wir dem Gelände kamen, desto mehr Menschen begegneten wir.

Kurz vor dem Eingang holte Sosuke unsere Eintrittskarten aus seiner Hosentasche.

Sie waren an einem Band befestigt und wir hängten sie uns um den Hals.

Wir erhielten einen Plan vom Gelände und schon waren wir drin.

Dann stellten wir uns etwas abseits hin, damit wir uns orientieren konnten.

Wir hatten den Osteingang genommen und standen in Halle 10. Der Stand von Blizzard würde in Halle 6 sein. (Erfunden. Der Standplan ist noch nicht verfügbar.)

Also machten wir uns auf den Weg.

Ich hatte etwas Mühe Sosuke nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Es waren so viele Menschen unterwegs.

Plötzlich drängelten sich ein paar Kinder zwischen uns durch und ich musste stehen bleiben.

Glücklicherweise merkte er bald, dass ich nicht da war und drehte sich um.

Ich arbeitete mich zu ihm vor. „Sorry. Kam nicht weiter.“, lächelte ich.

Sosuke sah mich nachdenklich an. Dann griff er nach meiner linken Hand.

Ich lief rot an. „Waaa… was machst du da?“, fragte ich nervös, konnte meine Hand aber auch nicht mehr wegziehen, da er sie festhielt.

Mein Freund lächelte. „Nicht, dass du mir noch verloren gehst. Du hast meinen Geldbeutel.“

Da hatte er Recht. Aber trotzdem. „Das sieht aus, als wären wir ein Paar.“, murmelte ich peinlich berührt.

Sosuke grinste schelmisch. „Wäre das so schlimm?“

Darauf konnte ich nicht antworten. Ich fand es nicht schlimm. Aber wenn ich das sage, würde er wissen, dass ich auf ihn stand. Das wollte ich nicht riskieren.

Also sagte ich lieber nichts und lief neben ihm her.

Irgendwann verschränkte er seine Finger mit meinen. Jetzt sahen wir wirklich wie ein Paar aus.

Mein Herz wollte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen und ich war die ganze Zeit nervös.

Hoffentlich waren meine Hände nicht feucht.

Irgendwann kamen wir in Halle 6 an. Schon von weitem sahen wir den Blizzard-Stand.

Es war der, bei dem sich eine große Menschentraube staute und es keinen Zugang zu dem Stand mehr gab.

Wir sahen schon auf einem Blick, dass wir vermutlich niemals vorne ankommen würden.

Blöd gelaufen. Wir sahen uns an und entschlossen uns dann einfach so über das Gelände zu laufen.

Inzwischen hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt mit Sosuke Hand in Hand zu laufen.

Selbst bei weniger bevölkerten Stellen der Messe hörten wir nicht damit auf.

Als wir eine Pause einlegten und sogar auf einer Mauer in der Sonne einen Sitzplatz fanden, ließen wir uns aber los.

Ich hielt mein Gesicht in die Sonne und seufzte leise. Trotz der vielen Menschen war der Tag richtig schön.

Ich lächelte.

 

**_ Sosukes Sicht _ **

 

Ich sah Makoto von der Seite an. Mir wurde warm. Meine Gefühle für ihn wurden immer stärker. Ich musste es ihm sagen.

„Makoto-Kun…“, sprach ich ihn an. Er sah mich an und lächelte. „Ja?“

Mein Herz raste. Verdammt. Wie sollte ich nur einen Ton heraus bringen?

Ich sah auf den Boden und atmete tief durch.

„Ich muss dir was sagen.“, sagte ich. Dann sah ich ihm unsicher in die Augen.

„Ich steh auf dich. Und… ich möchte gerne mit dir zusammen sein.“

So. Jetzt war es raus. Meine Handflächen schwitzten und mein Gesicht hatte vermutlich die Farbe einer Tomate, aber ich hatte es hinter mir.

Er sah erstaunt aus. Ich wartete auf seine Antwort. Die Sekunden fühlten sich endlos an. Ich sah zur Seite und war kurz davor wegzulaufen. Und als ich es kaum noch aushielt, antwortete er endlich.

„Ich mag dich auch. Und sehr gerne.“. Ich sah ihn wieder an. Sein Gesicht war ebenfalls rot und seine Augen strahlten.

Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und ich lächelte ihn breit an. Ein plötzliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte mich.

Vorsichtig nahm ich seine Hand in meine. Ich sah ihn an und irgendwie war alles klar.

Ich machte mir keine Sorgen mehr ein Ersatz für einen Anderen zu sein. Mako war auch kein Ersatz für meinen besten Freund. Ich spürte, das hatte ich abgeschlossen.

Was zählte, das waren nur noch wir beide.

Nach einer Weile verließen wir unseren Platz und liefen weiter über das Gelände.

An manche Stände kamen wir heran und haben einige Fanartikel wie Kugelschreiber und Schlüsselbänder bekommen.

Die ganze Zeit hielt ich die Hand meines – jetzt festen – Freundes.

Mein Lächeln bekam ich nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht. Ich war einfach nur glücklich.

Irgendwann machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel.

Jedes kleine Erlebnis mit ihm fühlte sich neu und aufregend an.

Wir genossen die kühle Abendluft, bis wir dann mit anderen Besuchern der Gamescom im Hotel waren.

Gemeinsam gingen wir Abend essen. Es gab ´Lasagne`. Schmeckte ziemlich gut, das kannte ich noch nicht.

Ich nahm mir vor zu Hause nach dem Rezept zu suchen.

Nach dem Essen gingen wir nach oben in unser Zimmer.

Ich setzte mich auf das Bett und lehnte mich an das Kopfende.

Seufzend schloss ich die Augen. Es war ein anstrengender, aber sehr schöner Tag.

Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder, sah meinen Freund an und lächelte glücklich.

Er stand vor dem Schrank und lächelte ebenfalls. Dann sah er zum Fernseher.

„Wollen wir uns einen Film ansehen?“, fragte er. „Es gibt auch ein englisches Programm.“

Ich nickte und er setzte sich mit der Fernbedienung neben mich.

Makoto schaltete das Gerät ein und zappte durch die Programme, bis er zu den englischen Sendern kam.

Auf einem davon lief demnächst die Mumie – das Grabmal des Drachenkaisers.

Wir kannten ihn beide nicht, deswegen blieben wir dabei.

 

**_ Rins Sicht _ **

 

Haru und ich waren wieder im Zimmer des Schwarzhaarigen.

Seine Eltern waren zu Bett gegangen. Das Treffen war nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie ich befürchtet hatte.

Dennoch war es mir etwas peinlich. Immerhin hatten sie es gut aufgefasst.

Ich kuschelte mich an meinen Freund. Wir redeten noch über den Tag.

Mittags hatten uns seine Eltern zum Essen eingeladen. Das war nett gewesen.

Am Nachmittag hatten Haru und ich etwas Zeit für uns gehabt, weil die Beiden ein paar Besuche bei Freunden gemacht hatten.

Alles in allem war es also ein schöner Tag.

Ich fragte mich, ob Sosuke schon mit Makoto geredet hatte. Ich war mir sicher, sie würden ein nettes Paar abgeben.

Ich wünschte meinem besten Freund jedenfalls das Beste.

„Was machen Sou und Mako wohl gerade?“, fragte ich den Schwarzhaarigen.

Haru sah mich an. „Keine Ahnung. Wie spät ist es bei ihnen?“

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Um Elf. Ich rechnete die Zeitverschiebung. „Ähm, müsste in Deutschland 16 Uhr sein.“

„Dann sind sie wohl gerade auf der Gamescom.“, sagte Haru. „Ob Sou wohl schon seine Gefühle gestanden hat?“, fragte ich lächelnd.

Haru fuhr hoch und starrte mich an. „Gefühle…?“, „Ja. Er steht auf Makoto.“

Mein Freund sah ziemlich erschrocken aus. Hätte ich das vielleicht nicht sagen sollen?

„Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird ihm nichts tun. Zumindest nicht ohne Makotos Erlaubnis.“

Haru sah nicht überzeugt aus, aber nicht mehr ganz so erschrocken. Er legte sich zögernd wieder hin.

Ich fand es süß, dass er sich Sorgen um seinen besten Freund machte.

Eigentlich hatte ich immer gedacht Haru und Mako wären zusammen. Aber anscheinend waren sie wirklich nur sehr gut befreundet. Sonst wäre ich wohl nicht hier.

Zufrieden kuschelte ich mich wieder an Free-Schwimmer und küsste ihn sanft.

Der kleine Kuss wurde tiefer. Damit war unser Gespräch erst einmal beendet.

 

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

 

Ich sah mir mit Sosuke zusammen die Mumie an.

Der Film war ziemlich spannend, aber nicht gruselig. Gerade so, dass ich es ertragen konnte.

Einmal bin ich zusammen gezuckt und da hatte er seinen Arm um mich gelegt.

Jetzt lehnte ich zufrieden an ihm und fühlte mich wohl und geborgen.

Einfach… Glücklich.

Ich war wirklich erleichtert, dass Sosuke meine Gefühle erwiderte und sie mir sogar gestanden hatte.

Nach einer Weile drehte ich mich ein wenig in seine Richtung, zog die Beine etwas an und legte meinen Kopf auf den Bereich zwischen seiner Schulter und seiner Brust.

Schließlich umarmte ich noch seinen Bauch. Sosukes Hand kam in meiner Taille zu liegen.

Es fühlte sich sehr angenehm an.

Bald darauf war der Film zu Ende. Ich richtete mich auf und lächelte ihn an.

Auch der Schwarzhaarige blickte mich an. Er sah nachdenklich aus.

„Makoto. Darf ich dich küssen?“

Ich lief mal wieder rot an. Schließlich nickte ich leicht und kam ihm etwas entgegen.

Sosuke hob seine Hand und legte sie an die Seite meines Halses.

Als ich seinen Atem an meinen Lippen fühlen konnte, schloss ich aufgeregt meine Augen.

Schließlich spürte ich seine Lippen, die sich mit festem, aber doch sanftem Druck gegen meine pressten.

Ich begann nach einigen Sekunden den Kuss zu erwidern und vertiefte ihn etwas.

Mein Herz raste. Unser erster Kuss! Hoffentlich hatte ich keinen Mundgeruch.

Ich legte meine Hand auf die von Sosuke an meinem Hals und drückte sie leicht.

(*räusper* Ich hab mal versucht das Ganze visuell zu gestalten. Ist nur eine kleine Skizze, also erwartet nicht zu viel… <http://data.whicdn.com/images/183043251/large.jpg> )

Weil ich unseren Kuss weiter vertiefen wollte, ließ ich meine Zungenspitze vorsichtig über Sosukes Unterlippe streicheln.

Er öffnete seinen Mund etwas und strich gleich darauf mit seiner Zunge über meine.

Sofort wirbelten die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch durcheinander. Diese ganzen Sinneseindrücke waren unglaublich.

Ich seufzte leise. Am liebsten würde ich die Zeit anhalten. Leider ging das nicht.

Kurz darauf mussten wir unseren Kuss wegen Sauerstoffmangel unterbrechen.

Er lehnte seine Stirn an meine und wir atmeten tief durch.

„Wow…“, flüsterte ich und Sosuke lächelte.

Es war mein allererster Kuss gewesen und er machte Lust auf mehr.

Mir war es allerdings etwas peinlich, dass mein Körper so stark darauf reagierte und hoffte, er würde die Beule, die sich in meiner Hose gebildet hatte, nicht bemerken.

Trotzdem wollte ich die neue Nähe zu ihm nicht mehr missen und bewegte mich, um ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Wir sollten langsam schlafen…“, murmelte ich und küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel.

„Mmmmh… Du hast Recht. Wir müssen früh raus…“, flüsterte er und drehte seinen Kopf etwas.

Er fing meine Lippen ein und knabberte sanft an meiner Unterlippe. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Es dauerte lange und viele Küsse, bis wir uns schweren Herzens voneinander trennen konnten. Der Gedanke, dass wir uns jetzt öfter sehen würden, tröstete mich etwas.

Wir machten uns bettfertig. Dann stand ich unsicher neben dem Bett. Ich würde gerne kuscheln, aber wollte er das auch?

Schließlich nahm mein Freund mir die Entscheidung ab. Er lag auf der Seite und hob seine Decke hoch.

Dann klopfte er auf den Platz neben sich und lächelte.

Ich legte mich ebenfalls hin, rutschte mit dem Rücken an ihn heran und schloss die Augen.

Sosuke deckte uns zu, legte seinen Arm um mich und drückte mir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss in den Nacken.

Ich lächelte und langsam schliefen wir ein.

 

* * *

 

_Mann, Mann, Mann. War das vielleicht eine schwere Geburt… Endlich sind die Beiden zusammen. Hoffentlich ist es gut geworden^_^_

_Auf keinen Fall kann ich die Geschichte enden lassen, ohne, dass sie auch miteinander im Bett landen. Was ich mit Haru und Rin weiter mache weiß ich noch nicht genau, aber ich hab da so eine Idee…._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallöchen! Sorry, dass es immer so lange dauert. Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch nicht die Geduld verloren. :-)_

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Rins Sicht _ **

 

Haru und ich standen auf dem Flughafen in Tokyo. Gerade winkten wir seinen Eltern ein letztes Mal zu.

Schon war der Wochenendbesuch vorüber. Er wandte sich mir zu.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte er leise. Ich sah auf meine Uhr.

„In drei Stunden landen Sousuke und Mako wieder. Wir könnten ja auf sie warten und dann gemeinsam zurück fahren.“, schlug ich vor und er nickte.

Wir beschlossen, uns ein wenig in Tokyo umzusehen. Haru war nur sehr selten hier gewesen.

Ich dafür schon öfter – bedingt durch die Besuche nach Hause als ich in Australien gelebt hatte.

Deswegen konnte ich meinem Freund einiges zeigen.

In der Nähe des Flughafens gab es ein Einkaufszentrum. Dort sahen wir uns eine Weile um.

Unter Anderem gab es ein Musikgeschäft. Ich beschloss, mir eine neue CD zu kaufen und auch Haru kam mit.

Er sagte, er würde etwas für Mako aussuchen.

Ich war ziemlich erstaunt, als ich erfuhr, dass der Braunhaarige auf Rock stand. Ich hatte ihn eher auf Pop eingeschätzt.

In dem Sinne würde er zu Sousuke passen. Ich lächelte.

Mein eigener Musikgeschmack ging mehr in Richtung Metal. Allerdings mochte ich eher die melodischen Sachen.

Nightwish zum Beispiel gefiel mir sehr. Leider waren sie nicht mehr dasselbe, seit Tarja die Band verlassen hatte.

Schließlich entschied ich mich für die neue CD von X-Japan.

Wie ich sah, hatte Haru Oldcodex genommen. Die gefielen mir auch.

 

(Für die, die es noch nicht wussten… Der Synchronsprecher von Makoto – Tatsuhisa Suzuki – ist der Sänger von eben erwähnter Band, die unter anderem auch die Openings von Free performt hat. Die Endings wurden übrigens von den Synchronsprechern der Hauptcharaktere gesungen.)

 

Da Wir noch immer zwei Stunden Zeit hatten, beschlossen wir zunächst etwas essen zu gehen.

Fünf Minuten entfernt befand sich ein Restaurant, in dem ich oft mit meiner Mutter und Gou gegessen hatte, wenn wir noch Zeit bis zum einchecken hatten.

Dort gingen wir jetzt hin.

 

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

 

Nach dem Essen in dem von Rin empfohlenen Restaurant – in dem es übrigens sehr gut geschmeckt hatte – machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Flughafen.

Wir holten uns etwas zu trinken und fanden uns an dem Ankunftsgate ein.

Einige Zeit später sollte das Flugzeug gelandet sein.

Aufmerksam beobachteten wir die Angekommenen und hielten nach unseren Freunden Ausschau.

Schließlich entdeckten wir die Beiden in der Menge.

Sie sahen müde aus. Ich bemerkte, dass sie ziemlich nah beieinander gingen.

Ihre Schultern berührten sich. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

Rin winkte aufgeregt. „Sou! Makoto!“

Sie sahen überrascht auf. Beide lächelten und kamen auf uns zu.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?“, fragte mein bester Freund und sah mich an.

„Euch abholen.“. „Das sehe ich.“

Rin grinste. „Harus Eltern waren am Wochenende da und wir haben sie zum Flughafen gebracht. Da haben wir dann auch auf euch gewartet.“

„Das ist aber lieb von euch.“

„Wie war euer Wochenende?“, fragte Rin an Yamazaki gewandt.

Aufmerksam sah ich ihn an. Mir entging die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen nicht.

„Schön. Leider kamen wir nicht an den Blizzard-Stand.“, antwortete er und lächelte.

Ich sah Makoto an. Seine Wangen hatten eine eindeutige Rotfärbung angenommen.

 _Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?_ , fragte ich in meinen Gedanken.

Mein bester Freund sah mir in die Augen. Er sah zur Seite. Dann sah ich ihn nicken und leicht lächeln.

Also hatte sich meine Vermutung bestätigt. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das finden sollte.

Hoffentlich war alles okay mit ihm.

Wir gingen langsam zur U-Bahn Station, um zum Bahnhof zu kommen.

 

_Einige Stunden später_

 

Makoto und ich mussten früher aus dem Zug aussteigen.

Wir verabschiedeten uns und schon fuhr der Zug ohne uns weiter.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause war Makoto sehr still. Vermutlich wollte er einfach nur ins Bett.

Viel Schlaf würden wir ohnehin nicht bekommen. Der Schultag würde hart werden.

Ich ließ meinen Blick zu meinem Freund wandern. „Makoto. Bist du glücklich?“, fragte ich ihn.

Er sah mich an. „Ja… Nur irgendwie sehr müde. Zwischen Sousuke und mir ist alles gut.“

Ich nickte. Da fiel mir die CD ein. Ich holte sie aus meiner Tasche und gab sie ihm.

„Oh! Meine Lieblingsband. Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, Haru-Chan! Danke!“

Er umarmte mich. „Lass das Chan….“, murmelte ich wie immer, aber ich lächelte.

Vor meinem Haus verabschiedeten wir uns.

 

**_ Sousukes Sicht _ **

 

Rin und ich schlossen unsere Zimmertür auf.

„Endlich daheim.“, sagte ich erleichtert. Die Reise war echt anstrengend gewesen.

Sollte ich so etwas noch einmal machen, dann für länger als nur ein Wochenende, damit es sich auch lohnt diese ewige Reisezeit auf sich zu nehmen.

Stöhnend ließ ich meine Tasche fallen und setzte mich an den Schreibtisch.

Rin grinste mich an. „Das klingt ja nicht so, als hättest du Spaß gehabt.“, bemerkte er.

Ich seufzte. „Doch… Nur die Reise ist anstrengend…“

Er lächelte mich an. „Also. Du und Makoto, ja?“

Errötend wandte ich mein Gesicht ab. „Ja…“, murmelte ich schließlich.

Rin schien sich sehr für mich zu freuen.

Dann erzählte er mir von seinem Wochenende bei Nanase. Offenbar ging es ihm gut. Das freute mich.

Auch ich erzählte von dem Wochenende. Mein bester Freund war neugierig wie wir zusammen gekommen waren.

Als ich erzählte, dass wir Hand in Hand über das Messegelände gelaufen waren, musste er grinsen.

Schließlich legten wir uns schlafen. Die Nacht war auch so schon sehr kurz und wir würden total groggy sein.

Mit dem Gedanken an Makoto schlief ich langsam, aber sicher ein.

 

Wie ich befürchtet hatte, war ich beim Klingeln des Weckers todmüde. Irgendwie schaffte ich es trotzdem die Schule hinter mich zu bringen.

Schon jetzt vermisste ich meinen Freund. Dabei waren wir erst einen halben Tag voneinander getrennt.

Am Freitag würde ich ihn zum Training wieder sehen. Ich streckte mich und seufzte.

Meine Schulter begann mal wieder zu schmerzen. In zwei Monaten waren die Regionalmeisterschaften. Bis dahin musste sie noch durchhalten.

Ich fragte mich, ob ich es Makoto erzählen sollte.

Er würde vermutlich nur versuchen mich davon abzuhalten. Aber war verheimlichen nicht gleichbedeutend mit lügen?

Wollte ich ihn wirklich gleich zum Beginn unserer Beziehung anlügen?

Ich bekam bei dem Gedanken daran ein schlechtes Gewissen. Eigentlich wollte ich das nicht. Aber dann müsste ich es auch Rin sagen.

Ich seufzte. Wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste. Vermutlich würde ich aus dem Schwimmteam austreten müssen oder zumindest nicht mehr schwimmen.

Fragte sich, was ich mit meiner Zukunft anfangen würde.

Ich glaubte, es würde mir gefallen andere Menschen bei ihrer Therapie zu unterstützen, damit sie nicht denselben Fehler wie ich machen würden.

Ich würde morgen mit dem Beratungslehrer darüber sprechen. Und danach mit Rin.

 

**_ Makos Sicht _ **

 

Erschöpft fiel ich auf mein Bett. Der Tag war dermaßen anstrengend gewesen.

Einmal hat Amakata-Sensei mit mir schimpfen müssen, weil ich im Unterricht eingenickt bin.

Das war vielleicht peinlich! Ich seufzte.

Aber jetzt war ich erst mal zu Hause. Ich nahm mein Handy und schrieb meinem Freund eine Nachricht.

_„Hey… Endlich daheim. >__< Wie geht es dir?“_

Wenig später klingelte mein Handy. Sousuke rief an…

„Hey, was ist los?“, fragte ich verwundert. „Ich wollte deine Stimme hören.“, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. Ich lächelte.

„Oh, das ist ja süß.“, „Und ich muss mit dir reden.“

Besorgt hielt ich den Atem an. Hielt er das am Wochenende etwa für einen Fehler?

„Was ist denn?“, murmelte ich. „Also… Es geht um meine Schulter. Ich habe dir noch nicht erzählt, dass ich Probleme mit ihr habe.“, ich atmete auf. Es hatte also nichts mit unserer Beziehung zu tun.

Gespannt hörte ich weiter zu. „Vor zwei Jahren habe ich es mit dem Training übertrieben und mir dabei die Schulter verletzt. Ich habe eine Therapie hinter mir. Jedenfalls hat mich mein Arzt davor gewarnt zu früh wieder zu schwimmen und jetzt schmerzt sie wieder.“

Ich zog die Luft ein. „Sousuke! Das ist ja furchtbar! Nicht, dass du dir die Schulter endgültig ruinierst.“

Er lachte leise. „Das weiß ich, Makoto. Ich habe beschlossen mit dem Schwimmen aufzuhören. Zumindest eine Zeit lang.“, „Oh. Weise Entscheidung. Weiß Rin es schon?“, „Nein. Ich spreche morgen mit ihm, nachdem ich bei unserer Berufsberaterin war.“, „Hast du schon eine Vorstellung was du machen möchtest?“

Kurz war es still. „Ja. Ich möchte Sporttherapeut werden.“, „Ich denke, das passt zu dir.“

Ich freute mich. Sousuke hatte sich nicht aufgegeben, sondern einen anderen Weg gefunden.

„Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Erzähl mir unbedingt was die Beraterin sagt.“

Er versprach es mir und wir plauderten noch über andere Dinge, bis wir uns schließlich verabschiedeten.

Auch ich musste mir langsam Gedanken um meine Zukunft machen.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ein Leben im Schwimmwettkampf mir gefallen würde.

Nachdenklich sah ich an die Decke. Ich musste an die Zeit als Aushilfstrainer für die Kinder bei Coach Sasabe denken. Das hatte mir wirklich großen Spaß gemacht.

Vermutlich würde ich das gerne weiter machen wollen.

Meine Eltern würden mich bei jedem Weg unterstützen. Das nahm mir eine große Last ab.

Ich würde wohl auch einen Termin mit der Berufsberatung machen und sehen, was dabei heraus kommen würde.

Aber jetzt würde ich erst einmal schlafen.

 

**_ Rins Sicht – am nächsten Nachmittag _ **

 

Ich betrat unser gemeinsames Zimmer. Sousuke hatte sich vom Training wegen einem Termin entschuldigen lassen. Leider war er noch nicht wieder zurück.

Ich wollte wissen was los war.

Während ich wartete, schrieb ich ein wenig mit Haru.

Schließlich ging nach einiger Zeit die Tür auf und ich sah Sousuke an.

„Hey. Was war denn heute los? Sonst bist du immer beim Training.“, fragte ich verwundert.

Mein Freund sah mich an. „Ich muss mit dir reden.“

Ich setzte mich auf. Das klang ernst. „Was gibt’s?“

Sousuke setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und drehte sich zu mir. Er sah auf den Boden und schwieg eine Weile.

„Ich höre mit dem Schwimmen auf.“, brachte er schließlich heraus.

Moment. Ich musste mich verhört haben. „W… was?“, „Ich höre mit dem Schwimmen auf.“

Anscheinend nicht. Meine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Warum?!“

Er seufzte. Dann erzählte er mir von seiner kaputten Schulter. „Oh… Das tut mir Leid, Sou. Ich werde dich beim Schwimmen vermissen.“

Ich boxte ihn leicht auf die gesunde Schulter.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte traurig. „Ich werd trotzdem noch was mit schwimmen zu tun haben.“

Dann erzählte er von seinem Besuch bei der Berufsberaterin unserer Schule. Sou hatte also vor Sporttherapeut zu werden.

Das würde zu ihm passen.

„Hey, du kannst zumindest als Berater im Team bleiben. Du bist gut darin andere anzuleiten.“

Mein bester Freund lächelte mich an und nickte.

Ich fand es wirklich ziemlich traurig nicht mehr mit ihm oder gegen ihn schwimmen zu können. Aber seine Gesundheit war wichtiger.

„Weißt du schon, wo du studieren wirst?“, fragte ich. „Vermutlich in Tokyo.“

Ich zog die Luft ein. „Wow. Das ist weit weg von hier. Was wird mit Makoto?“, „Naja… Ich werde mit ihm darüber reden. Zur Not wird eine Fernbeziehung daraus.“

Es beruhigte mich, dass er vorhatte die Beziehung weiter zu führen.

Da fiel mir ein, ich musste auch noch mit Haru reden. Ich hatte vor, nach Australien zurück zu gehen, um dort meinem Traum näher zu kommen.

Insgeheim hoffte ich, Haru würde sich bereit erklären, mich zu begleiten.

Mal sehen, was er dazu sagen wird.

 

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

 

Wir hatten unser Training mit Samezuka beendet. Mir war aufgefallen, dass Yamazaki nicht geschwommen war und wunderte mich.

Ich nahm mir vor, später Rin zu Fragen.

Makoto unterhielt sich mit dem Schwarzhaarigen, also ging ich schon einmal duschen.

Später war ich frisch geduscht und umgezogen. Ich traf in der Umkleide auf Rin.

Da gerade keiner in der Nähe war, küssten wir uns kurz.

Dann fragte ich nach Yamazaki. „Ah. Sousukes Schulter ist verletzt. Deswegen wird er aufhören.”, erklärte er mir.

Ich war überrascht. Davon hatte ich nichts mitbekommen.

Deswegen nickte ich nur.

Rin und ich beschlossen auf sein Zimmer zu gehen und uns noch ein wenig zu unterhalten.

Yamazaki war noch nicht da, deswegen legten wir uns zusammen in das Bett meines Freundes und kuschelten ein wenig, während wir uns unterhielten.

,,Hey.”, sagte Rin und sah mich an. ,,Was hast du eigentlich nach der Schule vor?”

Puh. Darüber hatte ich mir noch überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht.

Ich wollte einfach nur _Frei_ sein. Das Schwimmen begeisterte mich im Prinzip schon.

Aber wollte ich das mein ganzes Leben lang tun?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, und Rin seufzte leise. ,,Ich habe ein Angebot von Australien bekommen. Wahrscheinlich ziehe ich dorthin, um meinem Traum näher zu kommen.”

,,Ich komme mit.”, murmelte ich. Der Rothaarige keuchte überrascht auf.

,,Wirklich?!”

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Das war mir einfach raus gerutscht.

Normalerweise war ich nicht so entscheidungsfreudig.

Aber ich merkte, dass ich das wirklich wollte. Schwimmen und bei Rin bleiben.

Ich sah meinen Freund an und nickte. Wir küssten uns zärtlich und allmählich stellte sich ein Glücksgefühl bei mir ein.

Der Hai kicherte leise. ,,Wusstest du, dass schwule Pärchen in Australien heiraten dürfen?”

Mein Gesicht erhitzte sich. Das ging mir etwas zu schnell.

Er grinste noch immer. ,,Keine Sorge, Haru! Das war nur ein Scherz.”

Ich beruhigte mich langsam wieder. Es wäre aber schon eine nette Idee…

 

**_ Sousukes Sicht _ **

 

Ich saß mit Mako auf einer Bank im Park von Samezuka. Er hatte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter gelehnt.

Zufrieden seufzte ich.

,,Ich war bei der Beraterin.”, sagte ich. Mako hob seinen Kopf und sah mich an.

,,Oh! Was hat sie gesagt?”, ,,Naja. Sie sieht es im Bereich des Möglichen und hat mir einige Unis empfohlen.... in Tokyo…”

Ich hörte meinen Freund tief einatmen. Unsicher wartete ich ab, was er sagen würde.

_Bitte lass ihn mit einer Fernbeziehung einverstanden sein. Bitte lass ihn mit einer Fernbeziehung einverstanden sein. Bitte…_

,,Ich habe auch mit meiner Beraterin gesprochen. Ich möchte gerne Kindern schwimmen beibringen. Sie hat mir auch Unis in Tokyo empfohlen.”, sagte er schließlich.

Ich atmete auf. Gleichzeitig machte mein Herz Freudensprünge.

,,Vielleicht können wir ja zusammen auf eine Uni gehen?”, schlug ich vor.

Makoto strahlte. ,,Das fände ich schön!.”

Wir beschlossen demnächst zusammen unsere Liste durchzugehen und uns auf gemeinsamen Unis zu bewerben.

Langsam wurde mir bewusst, wie ernst mir diese Beziehung war.

Wir waren gerade dabei unsere gemeinsame Zukunft zu planen und mich durchströmte ein Glücksgefühl.

Vor einiger Zeit hatte ich noch Liebeskummer gehabt und jetzt hatte ich diesen tollen Menschen an meiner Seite. Ich lächelte.

Meine Eltern waren auch mit meiner Berufswahl einverstanden.

Die Zukunft konnte beginnen.

 

_Neun Monate später - Tokyo_

 

Ich schloss die Tür zu Makos und meinem Apartment auf.

,,Tadaima!”, rief ich. Unsere Wohnung war recht klein - eben das was man sich als Studenten leisten konnte - aber wir waren glücklich.

Makoto antwortete aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Okaeri!”. Ich ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss zur Begrüßung.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte er und lächelte mich an.

Ich kam gerade von meinem kleinen Job als Barkeeper in dem Café bei uns in der Nähe.

Da ging ich täglich nach meinen Vorlesungen hin. „Gut. War wenig los heute”, antwortete ich.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und er lehnte sich an mich.

Wir lebten jetzt seit etwa 2 Monaten in Tokyo und besuchten dieselbe Uni.

Einige unserer Vorlesungen hatten wir sogar zusammen.

,,Und wie war dein Tag?”, ,,Ganz nett. Die Kinder waren brav.”

Makoto hatte einen Job als Helfer in einem Kindergarten. Das passte sehr gut zu ihm und die Kinder liebten ihn.

Ich musste daran denken, wie ich seine Geschwister vor beinahe einem Jahr kennen gelernt hatte. Die Beiden waren sehr traurig gewesen, als er von zu Hause ausgezogen war.

Da fiel mir ein… Wir hatten bald unseren ersten Jahrestag. Ich sollte mir etwas für Mako überlegen.

Ich würde das gerne zum Anlass nehmen, um das erste Mal mit meinem Freund zu schlafen.

Wir waren zwar schon so lange zusammen, aber über küssen und etwas aneinander reiben waren wir noch nicht hinaus gekommen.

Keiner von uns hatte sich bisher getraut weiter zu gehen, aber ich wünschte es mir schon seit einiger Zeit.

Ich lächelte. Makoto sah mich daraufhin fragend an, aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sooo… Ich glaube, langsam neigt sich die Geschichte dem Ende zu. Mehr als ein oder zwei Kapitel werden es wohl nicht mehr werden. Danke für die Geduld! :-)_


	9. Chapter 9

**_ Rins Sicht _ **

 

Keuchend zog ich mich aus dem Schwimmbecken und ließ mir ein Handtuch geben.

Das Training in Australien war sehr anstrengend. Aber es machte Spaß.

Vor allem, weil mein Freund mit mir hier war.

Ich drehte mich zum Becken und suchte nach ihm.

Eine Zeit lang bewunderte ich seine Form und lächelte vor mich hin.

Ich genoss meine Zeit in Australien und auch Haru schien sich langsam eingewöhnt zu haben.

Sein Englisch verbesserte sich immer mehr.

Wir hatten zusammen ein Doppelzimmer auf dem Campus.

Die Wohnung war nicht groß, aber es reichte uns.

Nach einer Weile sprang ich für einige weitere Trainingsrunden zurück ins Wasser.

 

Später war ich mit Haru auf dem Weg zurück in unser Zimmer.

Ich schloss die Tür auf und hängte unsere Sachen zum trocknen auf, während Haru sich ans kochen in der zum Zimmer dazugehörigen Küche machte.

Das war inzwischen so etwas wie Routine bei uns geworden. Er kochte - inzwischen sogar andere Dinge als Makrele - ich machte später den Abwasch und kümmerte mich um unsere Wäsche.

Haru übernahm dafür die meiste Putzarbeit.

Ich trat hinter meinem Freund in die Küche, umarmte ihn und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

,,Mmmh. Das riecht gut.”, murmelte ich. Es gab eine Ramenpfanne mit Schweinefleisch.

Kurz blieb ich stehen und sah ihm zu, dann deckte ich schonmal den Tisch.

Haru war ziemlich bald mit dem Kochen fertig und wir setzten uns.

 

Zufrieden rieb ich mir den Bauch. Wie immer hatte es köstlich geschmeckt.

Ich war ein Glückspilz, da ich einen Freund hatte der kochen konnte.

Lächelnd sah ich ihn an und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

Schließlich räumte ich auf und machte mich an den Abwasch.

Haru ging zu unserem Postfach, um zu schauen ob wir etwas bekommen hatten.

Als ich gerade fertig mit abtrocknen war, kam er zurück.

,,Rin. Ein Brief aus Japan für dich.”. Damit gab er mir einen hellblauen Umschlag.

Das Papier sah recht edel aus. Gespannt sah ich auf den Absender. _Gou?_

Eine böse Ahnung überkam mich. Ich öffnete den Umschlag und las die darin enthaltene Karte.

Entsetzt ließ ich mich auf unsere Couch sinken.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah mich verwirrt an und nahm mir die Karte aus der Hand.

Er setzte sich neben mich und las ebenfalls.

Schließlich sah er mich wieder an. ,,Es ist nur eine Verlobung, Rin.”

Ich starrte ihn an. ,,NUR eine Verlobung? Haru! Sie ist zu jung für so etwas! Wie kann sie nur? Gott, wenn ich nicht hier wäre, würde ich mit Seijuru ein ernstes Wörtchen reden.”

,,Immerhin hat sie sich nicht für den Bruder entschieden.”, murmelte er.

Gut. Da hatte er Recht. Das wäre noch viel schlimmer gewesen. Dennoch…

Ich hatte Angst um sie, verdammt!

 

Nach langem nachdenken beschloss ich irgendwann erst einmal darüber zu schlafen. Am nächsten Tag würde ich sie anrufen.

 

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

 

Als ich am Mittwoch nach der Arbeit müde unsere Apartmenttür aufschloss, freute ich mich auf eine Dusche.

Die Arbeit war heute sehr anstrengend gewesen und in der Uni habe ich eine Klausur schreiben müssen.

Ich war gespannt, was Sousuke zum Essen gemacht hatte. Diesmal war er mit kochen dran.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und legte meine Umhängetasche ab. ,,Tadaima!”

Es roch schonmal sehr lecker. Ich folgte dem Duft und Sousukes Stimme, die mich begrüßt hatte.

In der Tür zum Wohnzimmer blieb ich erstaunt stehen.

Ein großer Blumenstrauß stand auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und viele kleine Teelichter.

Außerdem war der Tisch stilvoll gedeckt und das Essen stand bereit.

Wie es aussah, war es Lasagne, was mich sofort an die Gamescom erinnerte. Der Tag an dem wir zusammen gekommen waren!

Siedend heiß fiel mir ein, dass das vor genau einem Jahr war.

Ich sah zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der neben dem Tisch stand und mich liebevoll anlächelte.

,,Sousuke… Das sieht toll aus!”, er kam zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm.

,,Alles Gute zum Jahrestag.”, murmelte er. Dann gab er mir einen kurzen Kuss.

Als er sich von mir löste, fragte er: ,,Wollen wir essen?”

Ich nickte glücklich und wir nahmen Platz. ,,Itadakimasu.” Vorsichtig probierte ich ein wenig von dem heißen Gericht.

,,Mmmmh! Es ist wirklich lecker!”, lobte ich meinen Freund.

Er schenkte uns einen Roséwein ein und ich bekam langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich gar nichts für ihn hatte.

Es sei denn….. Mir kam da so eine Idee. Aber jetzt würden wir erst einmal essen.

 

Zufrieden seufzend lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück.

Keinen Bissen würde ich mehr herunter bekommen. Sogar an Nachtisch hatte er gedacht!

Es gab in Schokolade getauchte Erdbeeren.

Sousuke stand auf und begann, das Geschirr abzuräumen. Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. ,,Das kann ich doch machen!”

Er lächelte. ,,Du kannst ja beim Abwasch helfen.”, schlug er vor und so standen wir bald zusammen in der Küche und machten den Abwasch.

Wie das erste Mal, als wir das zusammen in meinem Elternhaus getan hatten, spülte ich und er trocknete ab.

Sousuke räumte den letzten Teller in den Schrank und ich umarmte ihn von hinten.

,,Hey. Wollen wir zusammen ein Bad nehmen?”, schlug er vor und drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen.

Ich nickte und ließ ihn los, um schon mal das Badewasser einzulassen.

Zu dem warmen Wasser gab ich noch meinen Lieblings-Badezusatz.

Bald duftete es nach Orangenblüten und Vanille.

Sousuke betrat das Badezimmer. Errötend stellte ich fest, dass er sich bereits entkleidet hatte.

Er stieg in die Wanne, als ich ebenfalls begann mich auszuziehen.

Schließlich nahm ich zwischen seinen Beinen Platz und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an seinen Oberkörper.

Zufrieden schloss ich meine Augen und begann, mich zu entspannen.

Das Entspannungsgefühl verstärkte sich noch, als mein Freund begann, mich zärtlich zu streicheln.

Seine großen Hände wanderten über meine Schulter und auch über die Brust, wo er sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Brustwarzen strich.

Ich seufzte zufrieden. Doch bald wuschen wir uns, weil das Badewasser langsam kalt wurde.

Wir stiegen aus der Wanne und trockneten uns ab.

Sousuke wischte mir den Rücken trocken und ich band mein Handtuch um meine Hüften.

Dann drehte ich mich um und lächelte.

Ich gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, den er langsam vertiefte.

Unsere Zungen berührten sich und ich spürte das Verlangen in mir aufwallen.

Er legte seinen Arm um meine Hüften und zog mich näher an sich heran. Ich seufzte leise auf, als ich seine Länge an meinem Unterbauch spürte.

Mein Freund löste sich vorsichtig von mir. Wir atmeten beide schwerer.

,,Schlafzimmer?”, murmelte er und ich konnte nur errötend nicken.

Vor der Tür blieb er stehen. ,,Warte bitte kurz und schließ deine Augen.”, bat er mich.

Ich wunderte mich zwar, aber tat ihm den Gefallen.

Gespannt wartete ich ab. Ich hörte ein zischelndes Geräusch und es roch nach brennendem Holz.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam er näher. ,,Du kannst die Augen öffnen.”

Das lies ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Ich blinzelte und sah mich staunend in unserem Schlafzimmer um.

Er hatte im Zimmer mehrere Kerzen verteilt, die jetzt brannten und ein weiches licht verbreiteten.

Außerdem waren auf dem Bett Rosenblütenblätter verteilt.

Sousuke selbst stand neben mir und lächelte. Auch ich musste lächeln. Vor Freude über die Überraschung hatte ich Tränben in den Augen und umarmte ihn.

Er erwiderte die Umarmung und seufzte leise.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf etwas und drückte ihm mehrere Küsse auf die Wange, wobei ich seinem Mund immer näher kam.

Der Schwarzhaarige hielt still, bis unsere Lippen aufeinander trafen.

Ich versuchte all meine Gefühle in den Kuss zu legen.

Mir fiel meine Idee von vorher wieder ein und ich lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

 

**_ Sousukes Sicht _ **

 

Ich spürte Makos Lächeln an meinen Lippen.

Verwundert fragte ich mich was so amüsierend war, da löste er seine Lippen von meinen und küsste meinen Kiefer entlang Richtung Hals.

Ich freute mich, dass meine Überraschung gelungen war. Makoto schien wirklich begeistert zu sein.

Seine Küsse waren inzwischen an meinem Schlüsselbein angekommen. Er bewegte sich noch weiter nach unten.

Ich dachte, er würde meine Brust verwöhnen, wie er es gerne tat wenn wir mit nacktem Oberkörper kuschelten, doch er bewegte sich daran vorbei.

Seine Finger fuhren meine Bauchmuskeln entlang.

Sie waren noch immer recht ausgeprägt. Ich schwamm zwar nicht mehr, aber wir gingen manchmal ins Fitnesszentrum.

Makoto war inzwischen an der Handtuchlinie angekommen und war auf die Knie gegangen.

Gerade wollte ich ihn fragen was er da unten machte, als er vorsichtig eben genannten Stoff löste und zu Boden fallen ließ.

Er sah mich mit geröteten Wangen an und ich sah ihn überrascht an.

Ich ahnte worauf das hier hinauslief und mir lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken.

Das hatte er noch nie gemacht! Ich verfolgte gebannt wie er seinen Mund öffnete und seine Zunge über meine Eichel wandern ließ.

Ich keuchte auf. Allein das fühlte sich schon so unglaublich gut an.

Dann schloss er seine Lippen um mein bestes Stück und begann daran zu saugen.

Ich schloss meine Augen. Am liebsten würde ich in seinen Mund stoßen, aber ich hielt mich zurück.

Seine rechte Hand begann einen meiner Hodensäcke zu massieren.

 _Fuck. Er ist wirklich gut._ Schließlich nahm er mich tiefer in seinen Mund auf.

Und tiefer… noch tiefer… Ich sah erschrocken nach unten, als ich seine Nase an meinem Unterbauch spürte.

Er sah sehr konzentriert aus. Dann machte er schluckende Bewegungen.

Ich stöhnte laut auf und musste mich an der Wand hinter mir abstützen.

_Shit…_

Er löste seinen Mund langsam von meinem Schwanz und atmete tief durch.

Dann bewegte er sich wieder darauf zu, aber ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange.

Er sah mich verwirrt an. Ich schluckte trocken.

,,Wenn du das noch einmal machst… dann komme ich.”

Der Braunhaarige überlegte kurz, dann nickte er und kam wieder nach oben.

Ich atmete erleichtert auf und küsste ihn sofort wieder.

Sein Geschmack war ein wenig mit meinem vermischt, aber überraschenderweise fand ich das nicht unangenehm.

Ich begann, ihn Richtung Bett zu schieben. Als wir es erreichten, löste er sich von mir, lächelte und ließ sein Handtuch fallen, bevor er sich auf das Bett legte.

Ich hatte ihn schon einige Male nackt gesehen, aber noch nie so.

Vor mir liegend und auf mich wartend. Er sah verdammt verführerisch aus.

Ich tauschte einen weiteren Zungenkuss mit meinem Freund und legte mich zwischen seine Beine.

Makoto begann sich an mir zu reiben und ich stöhnte auf.

,,Sousuke.”, flüsterte er und knabberte an meinem Ohr, sodass ich erschauderte.

,,Ich will dich in mir spüren…”

Bei diesen Worten zog sich alles in mir vor Erregung zusammen.

 _Am Liebsten sofort!_ , dachte ich, aber da ich ihm nicht weh tun wollte griff ich zunächst in meinen Nachttisch und nahm die - für solche Gelegenheiten darin versteckte - Gleitgeltube heraus.

Schlussendlich würde sie zum Einsatz kommen.

Ich drückte eine kleine Menge daraus auf meine Fingerkuppen des Zeige- Mittel- und Ringfingers.

Dann setzte ich meinen Mittelfinger an seinem Eingang an.

 

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

 

Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf.

Es tat nicht weh, es fühlte sich fremd, aber gut an. Als Sou bemerkte, dass ich bereit war, nahm er den nächsten Finger hinzu.

Wir tauschten einen langsamen Zungenkuss. Schließlich spürte ich einen dritten Finger in mir.

Er dehnte mich langsam. ,,Sousuke…!”, murmelte ich ungeduldig. ,,Bitte!”

Ich wollte ihn endlich spüren.

Er entfernte seine Finger aus mir. Dann gab er mir noch einen kurzen Kuss und sah mir in die Augen.

Ich nickte und der Schwarzhaarige drang langsam in mich ein.

Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Das tat entgegen meiner Vermutung ganz schön weh.

Dennoch versuchte ich locker zu bleiben.

Schließlich war er komplett in mir und ich atmete tief durch.

Es hatten sich Tränen in meinen Augen gesammelt und ich blinzelte sie weg. Dann spürte ich Sousukes Lippen auf meiner Stirn und als Nächstes an meinem Hals.

Ich bewegte vorsichtig meine Hüfte, als der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte.

,,Du kannst dich jetzt bewegen.” Sousuke küsste mich zärtlich.

Er zog sich ein kurzes Stück zurück, um dann wieder vorsichtig zuzustoßen.

,,Sousuke…!”, flüsterte ich und stöhnte leise auf.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, endlich mit ihm verbunden zu sein.

Nach und nach zog er sich immer weiter aus mir zurück und auch seine Stöße wurden schneller.

Ich legte meine Arme um seine Schultern.

Mein Freund hatte sein Gesicht an mein Schlüsselbein gelegt.

Dort spürte ich seine Lippen, die meine Haut liebkosten.

Ich begann sanft an seinem Hals zu knabbern und leicht daran zu saugen.

Sousuke verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas und ich stöhnte laut auf.

Das hatte sich gerade verdammt gut angefühlt!

,,M...mach das nochmal…!”

Er tat es und ich drückte meine Fingernägel in seine Schulterblätter.

,,Nnnnh..!”

Wenn das so weiter ging, würde ich nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Auch Sousuke schien bald sein Limit zu erreichen. Seine Stöße wurden unregelmäßiger.

Ich spürte, wie mich mein Orgasmus überrollte. ,,Ah…! Sou...suke. Hmm..”

Weil er so intensiv war, biss ich dem Schwarzhaarigen leicht in die Schulter, woraufhin er stöhnend meinen Namen murmelte und sich in mir ergoss.

Wir versuchten beide zu Atem zu kommen.

Noch immer umarmte ich meinen Freund. So hatte ich mir unser erstes Mal jedenfalls nicht vorgestellt.

Es war sehr intensiv und schön gewesen. Auch wenn mir später vermutlich mein Hintern weh tun würde.

Sousuke zog sich vorsichtig aus mir zurück und küsste mich sanft.

Dann legte er sich neben mich. Ich sah ihm in die Augen. ,,Ich liebe dich.”, flüsterte ich.

Er strahlte. ,,Ich dich auch, Makoto.”

Schließlich kuschelten wir uns aneinander.

 

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

 

Ich stand in der Küche und bereitete das Frühstück vor.

Rin war heute Morgen sehr nachdenklich. Jedenfalls hatte er noch nicht viel gesagt.

Wahrscheinlich beschäftigte ihn die Verlobung seiner Schwester.

Hoffentlich würde er bald darüber hinweg sein. Kou war selbst für ihr Leben verantwortlich.

Und so ein schlechter Kerl war Seijuru nicht…

Ich seufzte leise. Heiraten… Das Thema war unter Homosexuellen gerade sehr aktuell, seit die Ehe von gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren in den USA legalisiert wurde.

Manchmal wünsche ich mir das für Rin und mich, aber ich war auch zufrieden so wie es jetzt war.

Hinter mir ging die Schlafzimmertür auf. Ich hörte schwere Schritte.

Dann legte Rin seine Arme um mich und den Kopf auf meine Schulter.

,,Morgen.”, nuschelte er. Ich lächelte. Der Rothaarige war morgens einfach nur niedlich.

Er war absolut kein Morgenmensch.

Wortlos stellte ich ihm einen Kaffee hin, den er nahm und sich ins Wohnzimmer setzte.

Kurz darauf hatte ich das Frühstück fertig und trug es ins Wohnzimmer.

Rin war jetzt etwas besser gelaunt, weil er seinen ersten Kaffee getrunken hatte.

Wir unterhielten uns, was am Tag so alles anstand.

Natürlich würden wir wie immer trainieren. Allerdings war Wochenende, deswegen würden wir etwas weniger Zeit damit verbringen.

Anschließend wollten wir vielleicht einen Film sehen. In letzter Zeit waren einige sehr gute Filme raus gekommen.

Rin begeisterte sich für den neuen Minions-Film, mir hingegen war er etwas zu albern.

Vielleicht würde ich mich trotzdem darauf einlassen.

Wir beendeten unsere Mahlzeit und räumten auf.

Dann packten wir unsere Schwimmsachen zusammen und machten uns auf den Weg.

 

Auch einige unserer anderen Teamkollegen waren auf die Idee gekommen schwimmen zu gehen.

Am Wochenende fand ja kein offizielles Training statt, aber wie wir wollten manche trotzdem etwas tun.

Rin zwang mich, mich zu dehnen, was mich ärgerte, da es das Eintauchen ins Becken verzögerte.

Die ganze Zeit sah ich sehnsüchtig auf den Pool. Sobald ich mit dehnen fertig war sprang ich hinein.

Ich seufzte. _Endlich!_

In unserer Wohnung gab es zu meinem Bedauern keine Badewanne, sondern nur eine Dusche.

Das hier war meine einzige Gelegenheit das Wasser zu spüren.

Glücklich schwamm ich einige Runden.

 

* * *

 

_Wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Ich komme in letzter Zeit echt nicht viel zum Schreiben… Sorry._

_Aber bald sind Sommerferien. Da komme ich wohl eher dazu. :-)_

_Liebe Grüße, Claudia._


	10. Chapter 10

_Endlich geht es weiter. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Rins Sicht _ **

 

Ich sah meinen Freund ins Becken springen und grinste. Für seine kleinen Verrücktheiten musste man ihn einfach lieben.

Auch ich begab mich zum Startblock und sprang hinein.

Während des Schwimmens verdrängte ich alle weiteren Gedanken. Auch den an die Verlobung meiner Schwester.

Ich schwamm einige Runden bevor ich eine Pause machte und aufatmete.

Schon war der Gedanke wieder da. Ich machte mir einfach große Sorgen.

Wie lange sich die beiden wohl schon ohne mein Wissen trafen?

Sie würde sich ja wohl nicht von heute auf morgen verloben… Jedenfalls hoffte ich das.

Ich nahm mir vor sie später danach zu fragen. Außerdem würde ich ruhig bleiben.

Haru hatte Recht. Sie war kein kleines Kind mehr und ich musste lernen sie los zu lassen…

Ich holte tief Luft und schwamm erneut.

 

Bevor wir ins Kino gingen wollten wir noch eine Kleinigkeit essen. In der Nähe des Filmtheaters hatte eine neue kleine Sushibar aufgemacht. Das würden wir probieren.

Drinnen wurden wir zu einem kleinen Tisch gebracht und wir setzten uns.

Kurze Zeit später konnten wir schon unsere Bestellung aufgeben und warteten auf das Essen.

Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, da vibrierte mein Handy. Kurz sah ich Haru entschuldigend an und sah nach dem Gerät.

Eine Whats-App Nachricht von Sousuke… _Hey Rin! Ich würde gerne mal wieder mit dir Skypen. Hast du heute Abend Zeit?_

Ich überlegte. Ein Glück, dass zwischen Canberra und Japan nur eine Stunde Unterschied war.

 _Klar! Um 19 Uhr? (Japan-Zeit)_ antwortete ich. Kurz darauf kam seine Antwort in der er den Termin bestätigte.

Ich steckte mein Handy weg. Haru informierte ich auch über das Gespräch am Abend.

Wir überlegten welchen Film wir gleich sehen würden. Am liebsten wären mir die Minions und zu meiner großen Freude erklärte sich Haru einverstanden.

Ich würde ihn gerne umarmen, aber in der Öffentlichkeit hielten wir uns eher zurück. Nicht überall waren gleichgeschlechtliche Partnerschaften akzeptiert oder gern gesehen.

Kurz darauf kam unsere Bestellung und wir begannen zu essen.

 

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

 

ich spielte gerade eine Runde würfeln mit Sousuke. Wir vertrieben uns die Zeit bis Rin anrufen würde.

Gerade war ich an der Reihe. Jawoll! Drei Einser auf einmal. Lächelnd trug ich meine Punktzahl ein.

Mein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Aw, immer gewinnst du. Ist ja nicht zu fassen.”

Ich gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss und er schmollte ein wenig.

,,Noch ist das Spiel ja nicht zu Ende.”, versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern.

Er sah auf das Punkteblatt. ,,Ich müsste in den nächsten 5 Runden 2 lange Straßen würfeln um dich noch einzuholen. Ich glaube nicht dass ich das schaffe.”

Ich überlegte. ,,Hmmmm… Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Trostpreis?”, murmelte ich und küsste ihn zärtlich. Dabei ließ ich meine rechte Hand unter sein T-Shirt wandern und streichelte über seinen Bauch.

Er schluckte hörbar. ,,Das… wäre wohl annehmbar.”

Grinsend zog ich mich zurück, während er würfelte… und prompt eine lange Straße schaffte.

Ich brach in Gelächter aus als ich seinen ungläubigen Blick bemerkte, der irgendwo zwischen Freude und leichter Enttäuschung weil er vielleicht keinen “Trostpreis” bekommen würde, lag.

 

Zum Schluss hatte dann doch ich gewonnen. Sousuke sah mich herausfordern an. Versprochen war versprochen.

Ich bewegte mich langsam auf ihn zu und wollte ihm einen Kuss geben, da klingelte Skype.

Erschrocken sah ich auf die Uhr. Keiner von uns hatte mehr auf die Zeit geachtet.

Ich sah wieder zu meinem Freund. ,,Später.”, raunte ich und Sousuke nahm das Gespräch an.

Dabei blieb ich neben ihm sitzen und winkte Rin auf dem Bildschirm zu.

,,Hey Rin! Ich lasse euch gleich in Ruhe.” Er lächelte uns an. ,,Na ihr beiden? Alles klar in Japan?”

Sousuke nickte. ,,Jup. Makoto hat mich gerade mal wieder fertig gemacht.”

Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. ,,Souuuu! Das hättest du auch anders sagen können…”

Rin am anderen Ende lachte und ich zog einen Schmollmund.

,,Wir haben bloß würfeln gespielt…”

Dann hörte ich Harus Stimme. ,,Was ist so lustig?” ,,Nichts!”, antworteten Rin und ich gleichzeitig.

,,Also ich verziehe mich mal ins Schlafzimmer. Bye Rin! Bis später Sou.”

Ich küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und verschwand dann, wobei ich noch ein ,,Awwww!” von Rin hörte und rot anlief.

Ich würde noch ein Weilchen lesen während Sousuke mit seinem besten Freund redete.

 

**_ Sousukes Sicht _ **

 

Lächelnd wandte ich mich dem Rothaarigen zu. ,,Wie läuft das Training?”

,,Super! Unser Trainer scheint sehr zufrieden mit uns zu sein. Wir haben uns hier eingelebt.”

Ich freute mich für ihn. ,,Das ist schön.”

Rin sah irgendetwas, was auf dem Tisch zu liegen schien, an und runzelte die Stirn.

,,Hey… habt ihr auch eine Karte von Gou bekommen?”

Er sprach sicher von der Karte zu der Verlobung. Mako und ich hatten uns sehr gefreut.

,,Ja! Ist doch echt schön. ich weiß noch, wie wir die beiden vor über einem Jahr zusammen gesehen hatten. Das war süß.”

Ich bemerkte Rins bestürzten Blick. _Ups… Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen._

,,G…gesehen?” Zögernd nickte ich und lachte nervös. ,,Najaaaa. Es schien ein Date gewesen zu sein. Hab wohl vergessen es zu erwähnen.”

,,Wann war das?” Ich seufzte. Jetzt musste ich wohl alles erzählen.

,,Es war einige Zeit vor der Gamescom. Makoto und ich - wir hatten uns in Iwatobi getroffen, weil ich ihm bei der Auswahl eines Spiels helfen sollte. Danach waren wir ein Eis essen und in dem Café haben wir die beiden gesehen. Ich glaube du warst in der Zeit bei Haruka.”

Mir fiel es immer noch ein wenig schwer Nanase beim Vornamen zu nennen, aber langsam ging es.

,,Dann läuft das also schon länger. Ich bin froh, dass sie sich nicht so plötzlich verlobt hat.”

Ich atmete auf. ,,Sorry, dass ich dir das nicht gesagt habe.”

Er lächelte. ,,Schon ok. Ich mache mir nur ein wenig Sorgen, weißt du?”

,,Kann ich verstehen. Aber ich glaube sie hätte auch einen schlimmeren Kerl aussuchen können.”

Er nickte und grinste. ,,Stimmt. Es wird Zeit, dass ich sie beglückwünsche. Ich will wissen wann die Hochzeit ist, damit ich mich darauf vorbereiten kann.”

Ich war erleichtert dass er es so gut aufnahm. Er schien sich ein wenig verändert zu haben.

Oder aber er hatte sich schon bei Nanase aufgeregt. Armer Kerl.

Wir redeten noch über verschiedene Dinge, bevor wir endlich auflegten. Das Gespräch hatte etwa anderthalb Stunden gedauert.

Ich streckte mich. Dann löschte ich das Licht im Wohnzimmer und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Mako lag auf dem Bett und las. Als ich die Tür schloss sah er auf und lächelte.

,,Rin hat die Verlobung erstaunlich gut aufgenommen.”, erzählte ich ihm.

,,Haruka und er scheinen sich gut eingelebt zu haben.”

Ich zog mich um und legte mich zu ihm. Makoto legte sein Buch weg und kuschelte sich an mich.

,,Mmmmh. Das ist schön.”, antwortete er.

Ich spürte seine Lippen, die sich sanft auf meine Wange legten.

Achja… Mein Trostpreis. Ich lächelte und drehte meinen Kopf um seine Lippen einzufangen.

Der Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher und ich spürte das Verlangen zwischen uns stärker werden.

Makoto beugte sich über mich und küsste meinen Hals entlang, während er mit der linken Hand mein T-Shirt hochschob.

Anschließend verteilte er kleine Küsschen auf meiner Brust und saugte sanft an meiner linken Brustwarze.

Schließlich küsste er sich weiter in südlichere Regionen meines Körpers.

An dem Bund meiner Boxershorts verweilte er kurz und zog sie dann so weit nach unten, dass mein bereits erigierter Penis befreit war.

Ich seufzte kurz auf, als kühle Luft darüber strich. Makoto lächelte mich von unten an und sah mir in die Augen.

Schließlich leckte er einmal über die gesamte Länge. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden ob ich bei der Empfindung die Augen schließen und den Kopf in den Nacken legen oder ihm weiter zuschauen sollte.

Zusehen war jedenfalls spannender. Gebannt verfolgte ich wie sich sein Mund um meine Eichel schloss und keuchte auf als er sanft daran zu saugen begann.

Ich legte meine rechte Hand in seine Haare. Aber nicht um ihn zu drängen, sondern weil ich ihn einfach spüren wollte.

Sanft streichelte ich über seine Kopfhaut um ihm irgendwie zu zeigen wie viel mir das mit ihm bedeutete.

Als Antwort darauf nahm er mich weiter in sich auf und ich stöhnte leise.

Während er an mir saugte streichelte er mit der rechten Hand über den Damm und den Anus, was beides sehr empfindliche Stellen waren und mich zusätzlich erregte.

Dann nahm er meine gesamte Länge in seinen Mund. Ich erschauderte. ,,Ah…! Makoto!”

Ich zog sanft an seinen Haaren um ihn von mir zu lösen und führte ihn anschließend nach oben.

Dann küsste ich ihn leidenschaftlich was er sofort erwiderte und in meinen Mund seufzte.

Fahrig zog ich seine Schlafanzughose nach unten und umfasste unsere Penisse.

Ich begann uns zu reiben und mein Freund löste den Kuss um aufzustöhnen.

Das nutzte ich um mich seinem Hals zu widmen. Dort verteilte ich sanfte Küsse und biss leicht hinein.

Inzwischen saß Makoto in meinem Schoß und hatte sich neben meinen Schultern auf seinen Ellbogen abgestützt.

Ich küsste mich weiter nach unten zu seinem Schlüsselbein wo ich an seiner weichen Haut saugte.

Der Dunkelblonde stöhnte erneut auf und krallte sich in das Laken.

Offensichtlich hatte ich eine erogene Stelle entdeckt. Ich lächelte.

Dann keuchte ich auf, weil Mako mich an der Stelle unter meinem Ohr küsste.

Ich bewegte die Hand zwischen uns schneller.

Die Geräusche, die ich daraufhin so nah an meinem Ohr von ihm hörte, brachten mich an meine Grenze.

Als er atemlos meinen Namen keuchte gab mir das endgültig den Rest.

Ich stöhnte laut auf. ,,Ma...koto! Shit...”

Überwältigt von den heftigen Gefühlen biss ich in seine Schulter, womit ich auch ihn in den Abgrund zog.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam lag mein Freund schwer atmend auf meiner Brust und ich umarmte ihn zärtlich.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen wie glücklich ich war.

 

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

 

Während Rin mit Yamazaki telefonierte hatte ich es mir auf unserer Couch bequem gemacht und hatte angefangen den Rothaarigen zu zeichnen.

Noch immer ging ich diesem kleinen Hobby nach. Er sah sehr glücklich aus.

Immer wieder lachte er, aber worüber konnte ich nicht hören, da er Kopfhörer trug.

Mit mir lachte er nicht so oft. Ob er wohl glücklich mit mir war?

Objektiv betrachtet schon. Wir schliefen miteinander, kuschelten vor dem Fernseher, gingen aus, küssten uns… Aber reichte das?

Für mich war klar dass ich ihn liebte. Ich würde ihn einfach mal fragen.

Leise seufzend legte ich mein Zeichenzeug zur Seite und ging Wäsche aufhängen.

Wie machten Makoto und Yamazaki das? Waren sie sich denn nie unsicher?

Wenn ich - rein hypothetisch natürlich - mit Makoto zusammen wäre, dann wüsste ich genau wie es ihm damit ginge.

Er verstand mich und ich verstand ihn. Da wäre alles in Ordnung.

Rin hatte ja mal erwähnt er dachte wir wären zusammen. Wirkte das wirklich so auf andere?

Makoto ist mein bester Freund. Eine Beziehung mit ihm hätte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen können… oder?

Ich hielt inne. Wäre das wirklich so unvorstellbar gewesen?

Das einzige was zu einer Beziehung fehlen würde wäre ja das körperliche.

Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen meinen besten Freund zu küssen… und schüttelte mich.

Das wäre als würde ich meinen Bruder küssen. Ganz so einfach war das mit der Liebe wohl doch nicht.

Ich fuhr mit dem Wäsche aufhängen fort.

 

Als ich wieder ins Zimmer kam räumte Rin gerade seinen Laptop weg.

Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu mir um.

Dann lächelte er und kam auf mich zu. ,,Hey.”, sagte er und küsste mich kurz.

,,Du siehst so nachdenklich aus. Ist was?”

Ich sah ihm in die Augen. Geradeheraus war meiner Erfahrung nach das beste.

,,Bist du glücklich mit mir?”, fragte ich daher.

Er erwiderte meinen Blick verwirrt. ,,Natürlich bin ich das! Wie kommst du denn darauf?”

Ich seufzte leise. ,,Naja. Du scheinst mit Sousuke mehr Spaß zu haben als mit mir…”

Rin starrte mich an und ich wendete meinen Blick ab.

,,Spaß ist nicht alles in einer Beziehung. Davon abgesehen habe ich auch mit dir Spaß. Auf eine andere Art.” Er lächelte und nahm mich in den Arm.

,,Ich liebe dich.”

Mein Herz zog sich bei diesen Worten zusammen. Ich schloss meine Augen während ich seine Umarmung erwiderte. ,,Ich dich auch.”

 

**_ Rins Sicht _ **

 

Ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht. Wir standen eine ganze Weile in der Umarmung.

Schließlich löste ich mich vorsichtig. ,,Gehen wir ins Bett?”, schlug ich vor und Haru nickte.

 

Später lagen wir einander zugewandt im Bett und ich hatte meinen Arm ausgestreckt, der Haru jetzt als Kopfkissen diente.

Mein anderer Arm lag um seine Taille und meine Hand streichelte über seinen Rücken.

Immer wieder tauschten wir zärtliche Küsse aus.

Haru schien das ganze Thema echt beschäftigt zu haben. Dabei war ich wirklich glücklich mit ihm und sehr verliebt.

Vielleicht sollte ich ihm das öfter zeigen.

Ich… würde gerne mein ganzes Leben mit ihm verbringen.

Ich riss meine Augen auf und begegnete Harus verwirrten Blick.

,,Was ist…?” Ich schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nichts… Hab nur an was gedacht.”

Mein Herz klopfte. Ich hatte gerade an heiraten gedacht. Das kam alles nur von der Verlobung meiner Schwester!

Aber… War das wirklich eine so schlechte Idee? Immerhin konnte man hier in Canberra legal als homosexuelles Paar heiraten.

Würde Haru zustimmen? Auf jeden Fall würden wir zunächst die Schule beenden.

Nur verloben könnten wir uns. Und wie?

Ich dachte nach. Kurz bevor ich eingeschlafen war hatte ich schließlich eine Idee...

 

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich sie nicht vergessen, doch jetzt würde ich erst einmal meine Schwester anrufen. Das Telefonat war überfällig.

Während ich darauf wartete dass jemand abnahm, brühte ich in der Küche einen Kaffee auf.

,,Hallo?”, meldete sich schließlich meine Mutter.

,,Hier ist Rin.”, ,,Oh! Rin-Chan! Du hast dich eine ganze Weile nicht gemeldet. Wie geht es dir?”

Ich hörte den leicht vorwurfsvollen Ton meiner Mutter. Sie hatte ja Recht. Ich war einfach nicht dazu gekommen.

,,Gut. Haru und ich, wir haben uns ganz gut eingelebt. Unsere Zeiten verbessern sich stetig und unser Trainer ist zufrieden mit uns. Und wie geht es dir?”

,,Alles wie beim Alten. Das heißt… Bis auf die Verlobung natürlich. Ich nehme an deswegen rufst du an. Seijuro ist reizend. Sehr höflich und zuvorkommen. Aber vielleicht ein wenig zu aufgeregt.”

Ich schmunzelte. So kannte ich ihn. ,,Ja, stimmt. Ich kenne ihn. Er war mein Kapitän auf Samezuka.”, ,,Ach. Das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Ich werde dir jetzt mal Gou geben.”

Sie rief nach meiner Schwester. Ihre Antwort hörte ich ebenfalls.

_,,Es heißt Kou!”_

Ich kicherte. Würde sie wohl jemals aufgeben?

Schließlich war sie am Telefon. ,,Ja?”, ,,Hey Gou.”

Ich grinste, während ich auf ihre Beschwerde wartete. Sie seufzte. ,,Nicht du auch noch.”

,,Ich habe deine Karte bekommen. Danke dafür.” Am anderen Ende hörte ich sie einatmen.

,,Willst du mir gar keinen Vorwurf machen?” Sie klang leicht ängstlich. War ich so ein schlimmer Bruder?

,,Nein. Ich wollte dir Glückwünsche ausrichten.” Ich sah auf, weil Haru gerade die Küche betrat und lächelte.

,,Von Haru natürlich auch.”, setzte ich noch hinterher. Seine blauen Augen sahen mich verwirrt an, aber ich winkte ab. Das würde ich später sagen wozu ich das gesagt hatte.

,,Danke Oni-Chan.”, ,,Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?”, fragte ich, obwohl ich es mir ungefähr vorstellen konnte.

,,Wir hatten vor zwei Wochen unseren ersten Jahrestag.”

Das überraschte mich. ,,Dann seid ihr also länger als Sou und Mako zusammen.”, murmelte ich.

Dann hörte ich sie überrascht einatmen. ,,Warte mal. Sousuke und Makoto? Das habe ich nicht mitbekommen! Ich wusste nur von Haruka und dir.”

Ich lächelte. Natürlich hatte ich es meiner Familie gesagt. Sie hatten sich für mich gefreut.

,,Ich glaube sie haben es auch nicht sehr vielen Leuten gesagt. Aber sag mal… Wann habt ihr beide eigentlich vor zu heiraten? Wir müssen ja planen können um zurück nach Japan zu kommen.”, ,,Naja. Auf jeden Fall werde ich mein letztes Schuljahr noch fertig machen. Seijuro ist in einem halben Jahr mit dem Studium fertig und hat schon eine sichere Zusage für eine Stelle als Beamter in Tokyo. Wir werden dann wohl in einem Jahr an unserem zweiten Jahrestag am 01. Oktober heiraten. So sieht der Plan aus.”

Ich nickte abwesend. Klang alles sehr gut durchdacht. ,,Na dann ist ja noch genug Zeit für die Planung.”

Ich machte mir zwar immer noch Sorgen um meine kleine Schwester, aber ich freute mich dennoch für sie. Wir redeten noch ein wenig darüber wie viele Gäste sie einladen wollen und wo sie feiern. Man merkte ihr das Glück und die Vorfreude regelrecht an.

Schließlich verabschiedeten wir uns.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich einen Kaffee getrunken und machte mich nun auf die Suche nach meinem Freund.

Meine Idee für den Heiratsantrag nahm immer mehr Gestalt an.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jetzt hat es wieder so lange gedauert… Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht alle Leser verloren^^_

_Liegt wohl daran, dass ich nicht jeden Tag Lust habe etwas zu schreiben. Aber vergessen wird es nicht. :-)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry Leute. Hat mal wieder ewig gedauert. Aber: Immerhin HABE ich weiter geschrieben.^_^ Passend zur momentanen Zeit geht es diesmal auch um Weihnachten. Also viel Freude beim lesen!_

_Ein halbes Jahr später_

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

 

Vorsichtig den Einkauf balancierend schloss ich unsere Wohnungstür auf. Dann stelle ich die Tüte erst einmal im Flur ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer um meinen Freund zu begrüßen.

Er schien gerade zu skypen. Jedenfalls trug er ein Headset und war mitten im Satz.

„…so machen wir es.“ Ich lächelte. „Was wirst du machen?“

Erschrocken sah der Schwarzhaarige auf. „Makoto! Schon zurück?“

Er klappte den Laptop zu. Ich beobachtete ihn erstaunt. Er verhielt sich als ob ich ihn bei etwas erwischt hätte. Und wenn ich mich nicht täuschte wurde er etwas rot…

„Gar nichts. Ich habe nur etwas überlegt.“

Er nahm das Headset ab und lächelte mich an. Dann stand er auf um mich zu umarmen und mir einen sanften Kuss zu geben. Ich erwiderte ihn noch immer verwirrt, aber ich beschloss, es dabei beruhen zu lassen.

Also ging ich den Einkauf wegräumen und kümmerte mich ums Essen.

Heute wollte ich Reibekuchen machen. Damit würde ich eine Weile beschäftigt sein.

 

**_ Sousukes Sicht _ **

 

Ich beobachtete, wie Mako in der Küche verschwand. Das war gerade nochmal gut gegangen.

Seufzend setzte ich mein Headset wieder auf und klappte den Bildschirm hoch.

„Rin. Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein.“, „Jup. Aber er hat ja nichts mitbekommen, oder?“

„Ich denke nicht. Also wie auch immer. Die Auswahl finde ich echt schön. Ich bin für Nummer 3. Aber wie üben wir?“

Rin sah nachdenklich an die Decke. „Wie wäre es wenn ihr beide uns in den nächsten Semesterferien besucht? Wir sagen abends wir gehen joggen, aber stattdessen üben wir.“

Ich nickte. Der Plan klang gut. Genug Geld müsste ich noch auftreiben können.

Jetzt hieß es nur noch die ganze Sache verheimlichen.

 

Am nächsten Morgen sprach ich mit meinem Freund darüber.

Die nächsten Semesterferien waren zu Weihnachten. Er fand die Idee großartig.

Natürlich würde er gerne seinen besten Freund wiedersehen und auf die Reaktion hatte ich gehofft.

Glücklicherweise hatten wir beide auch genug Geld übrig um uns die ganze Reise leisten zu können.

Damit war es beschlossene Sache. Wir buchten zusammen an Makotos Laptop die Flugtickets.

Da wir noch recht früh dran waren, mussten wir keinen allzu hohen Preis zahlen.

Schließlich sagte ich Rin Bescheid wann wir landen würden und wie lange wir blieben.

Erfreut darüber, dass es klappte, schrieb er mir zurück.

Schlafen würden Mako und ich im Wohnzimmer der beiden. Das ging für die paar Nächte vom Weihnachtsvorabend bis zum 02. Januar schon.

 

_Ein Tag vor Weihnachten_

**__ **

**_ Rins Sicht _ **

**__ **

„Haru!! Wir müssen los!“

Aufgeregt lief ich in unserer kleinen Wohnung hin und her.

War auch ja alles sauber? Schließlich wollte ich Sou und Mako nicht gleich wieder vertreiben.

Ich bedauerte es, dass unser Wohnzimmer zu klein für einen Weihnachtsbaum war, aber dafür hatte ich ein paar Lichterketten aufgehängt und einen kleinen künstlichen Weihnachtsbaum auf das Fensterbrett hinter der Couch gestellt.

Schließlich zog ich meine Schuhe an. Eine Jacke brauchte ich nicht, denn draußen war es um die 23°C warm.

Ungeduldig wartete ich im Eingang. „Haru!“

Schließlich kam der Schwarzhaarige in den Flur. „Ist ja schon gut. Wir haben noch reichlich Zeit.“

Er hatte ja recht… Ich konnte aber einfach nicht anders. Wenn ich jemanden wiedersah den ich schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte wurde ich einfach nervös.

Endlich machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Flughafen.

 

Nachdem wir das Richtige Terminal gefunden hatten hieß es nun warten…

Das erinnerte mich daran als wir auf die beiden in Tokyo gewartet hatten. Ich lächelte. Das war schon ziemlich lange her.

Nach gefühlten 10 Stunden sahen wir sie auf uns zulaufen und sich suchend umblickend.

Ich hob meine Hand und winkte aufgeregt. „Sousuke! Makoto!“

Am liebsten würde ich auf und ab hüpfen, doch das wäre wohl zu kindisch.

Endlich waren sie bei uns und ich warf meine Arme um die beiden.

Wir hatten uns Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Ich freute mich sehr und grinste sie an.

Makoto kicherte. Dann wandte er sich an Haru und umarmte ihn leicht.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Haru-Chan.“ Dann sah er mich mit etwas roten Wangen an.

„Natürlich freue ich mich auch dich zu sehen, Rin.“

Sousuke und ich mussten lachen und selbst Haru lächelte leicht.

„Lass das –Chan…“, sagte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde sich wohl nie ändern.

Schließlich machten wir uns auf den Weg in unsere Wohnung.

 

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

**__ **

Ich betrat als letzter unsere Wohnung. Auf dem Weg hierher hatten die drei aufgeregt miteinander geredet. Ich sagte die meiste Zeit nichts, aber ich hörte aufmerksam zu.

Ich betrat die Küche und begann einen Tee zu kochen.

Während das Wasser kochte, überprüfte ich ob auch alle Zutaten für das Essen morgen da waren. Schließlich war ich fürs kochen zuständig. Es schien nichts zu fehlen.

Ich brühte den Tee auf und stellte ihn zusammen mit Tassen, Zucker, Löffeln und einem Teller selbstgebackener Plätzchen auf ein Tablett. Anschließend trug ich das Ganze zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab.

Ich schenkte allen ein und setzte mich dazu. Es schien wohl gerade um das Thema Schule zu gehen.

„Bei einem unserer Professoren darf man ja nie zu spät kommen. Der verbarrikadiert sonst die Tür, stellt euch vor“, erzählte Mako.

Rin sah ihn staunend an. „Aber das darf er doch gar nicht.“

Sousuke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es schon verstehen. Schließlich stört es ziemlich wenn Nachzügler rein kommen, da die Tür in der Nähe von ihm ist und da stört das seine Vorlesung.“

Mako nahm sich ein Plätzchen und biss hinein. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Mmmmh die sind aber lecker! Hast du sie gebacken, Haru-Chan?“

Ich seufzte leise und nickte. Diesmal verzichtete ich auf die Berichtigung.

Trotzdem freute es mich, dass es ihm schmeckte. Er stand schon immer auf alles Süße.

Nach einer Weile sah ich auf die Uhr. Langsam wurde es spät.

Rin hatte meinen Blick bemerkt. „Ihr seid sicher müde von der Reise. Wir sollten dann mal langsam ins Bett gehen.“, sagte er daher.

Unsere Freunde nickten und lächelten erleichtert. Rin zeigte ihnen wie man die Couch auszog und wir sagten gute Nacht.

 

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

 

Am nächsten Morgen weckten mich die Geräusche aus der Küche. Blinzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen und sah mich kurz etwas orientierungslos um, bis mir wieder einfiel wo ich war.

Ich setzte mich hin, gähnte und streckte mich.

Dann stand ich vorsichtig auf und nahm frische Sachen und Waschzeug aus meinem Koffer. Wo war nochmal das Bad gewesen?

Ich betrat den Flur und sah mich ratlos um. 3 Türen standen zur Auswahl. Eine davon hatte eine Glasscheibe und ich vermutete das war die Richtige.

Ich öffnete sie vorsichtig und fand mich tatsächlich im Bad wieder.

 

Als ich frisch geduscht und umgezogen erneut auf dem Flur stand, hörte ich wieder die Geräusche.

Hörte sich nach Töpfen und Geschirr an. Da die Geräusche aus der gegenüber liegenden Tür kamen, war dort wohl die Küche.

Ich öffnete leise die Tür und sah in den Raum hinein.

Mir gegenüber, mit dem Rücken zu mir, stand Haru und knetete irgendetwas in einer Schüssel.

Neugierig trat ich in den vom Tageslicht erhellten Raum.

„Guten Morgen.“, begrüßte ich ihn, woraufhin er leicht zusammen zuckte und sich umdrehte.

„Morgen.“ Er lächelte. „Gut geschlafen?“ Ich nickte und trat neben ihm.

Dann sah ich in die Schüssel. „Was machst du da?“

Er wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. „Das Essen für heute Abend vorbereiten. Wird eine Überraschung.“

Er warf mir einen Seitenblick zu. „Rin schläft noch. Wenn du Hunger hast: Ich habe vorhin Pancakes gemacht, die sind im Kühlschrank. Ich habe schon gegessen.“

Ich strahlte. „Du bist der Beste! Aber ich gehe erst einmal Sousuke wecken, dann frühstücken wir zusammen.“

 

Im Wohnzimmer kniete ich mich vorsichtig hinter dem auf der Seite liegenden Sou auf die Couch und beugte mich über ihn.

Sanft küsste ich ihn auf die Wange. „Guten Morgen!“

Langsam wachte er auf und blinzelte mich verschlafen an. „Morgen.“

Dann streckte er sich und setzte sich langsam auf.

„Ich gehe dann mal duschen.“, murmelte er und ich antwortete: „Ich bereite dann schon mal das Frühstück vor und bringe es hier ins Wohnzimmer.“

Ich konnte mir denken, dass Haru uns nicht in der Küche gebrauchen konnte.

Sousuke machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad, nachdem ich ihm gesagt hatte welche Tür er nehmen sollte.

Dann brachte ich die Couch wieder in ihren Ursprungszustand und räumte kurz auf.

Anschließend ging ich wieder in die Küche. Ich öffnete den Kühlschrank und fand die Pancakes. Diese stellte ich mit den anderen Sachen auf ein Tablett. Zu meiner großen Freude gab es auch Ahornsirup. Pancakes ohne Ahornsirup waren einfach keine Pancakes für mich.

Ich fragte Haru ob er nicht wohl Rin wecken wolle, damit er mit frühstücken konnte.

Er nickte und ich ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Dort deckte ich den Tisch. Ich hatte auch einen Kaffee gekocht und eine Flasche Orangensaft mitgenommen.

Schließlich kam Sousuke zurück und wir setzten uns an den Tisch.

Ich goss uns schon mal Kaffee ein. Ein paar Minuten später kam dann auch Rin und setzte sich zu uns.

 

**_ Harus Sicht _ **

 

Ich sah nochmal auf das Rezept. Hatte ich auch nichts vergessen?

Halt! Das Backpulver fehlte noch. Nachdem ich auch das hinzugefügt hatte, setzte ich den Deckel auf die Form und stellte sie in das bereits heiße Wasserbad.

Das würde jetzt einige Stunden dauern. Ich wusch mir die Hände und räumte die Arbeitsfläche auf.

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt 10 Uhr. Das Aufwendigste hatte ich jetzt geschafft. In 5 Stunden würde ich weitermachen.

Deshalb ging ich zu den Anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Offensichtlich hatten sie das Frühstück beendet, denn sie spielten gerade Karten. Sah nach Rommé aus.

Rin sah auf. „Haru! Spiel doch mit. Wir haben gerade erst angefangen.“

Ich nickte und sie mischten noch einmal. Rin teilte jedem seine Karten aus.

Während wir spielten, unterhielten wir uns über die Pläne für den heutigen Tag.

Sousuke und Makoto wollten sich ein wenig die Stadt ansehen. Offenbar hatten sie seit neuestem ein Hobby.

Sie betrieben jetzt ‚Geocaching‘. Dabei suchten sie versteckte Gegenstände, die von Betreibern auf der ganzen Welt versteckt wurden. Dabei gab es verschiedene Arten, Formen und Größen zu finden.

In dem Gegenstand war immer ein Logbuch enthalten, in dem sie sich eintrugen.

Das Ganze hörte sich ja ziemlich interessant an. Rin wollte sich das mit ansehen.

Eine Weile könnte ich ja auch mitgehen.

Sousuke, der eine Weile ziemlich still gewesen war, lächelte plötzlich und legte seine Karten zum rauskommen vor sich ab und legte dann die letzte Karte auf den Ablagestapel.

Das war Handrommé! Stöhnend zählten wir unsere Punkte und verdoppelten sie.

 

Wie vorauszusehen war, hatte am Ende Sousuke gewonnen.

Ich sah erneut auf die Uhr. Drei Stunden hatte ich noch Zeit.

Makoto zeigte uns, was man sich für das cachen gehen auf das Handy laden musste und erklärte kurz, wie man damit umging.

Wichtig wäre vor allem sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Auf die Frage, warum das so wichtig wäre, antworteten sie, dass man die ‚Muggels‘ – also diejenigen, die nichts davon wussten – nicht sehen sollten, dass da etwas ist, weil der Cache sonst womöglich verschwinden könnte.

Das hatte ich schon mal verstanden. Nur den Cache zu finden könnte ein Problem darstellen.

Gemeinsam sahen wir nach welchen in der Nähe. 100 m von uns entfernt gab es etwas zu finden.

Ein ganz normaler Cache in der Größe ‚Mikro‘. Sousuke meinte, das wäre ungefähr die Größe einer Filmdose.

Also machten wir uns auf den Weg.

 

**_ Rins Sicht _ **

 

Verwirrt sah ich auf mein Handy. An dem richtigen Ort schienen wir angekommen zu sein, aber hier sah ich beim besten Willen nichts, was auch nur die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Filmdose hatte.

Mako und Sou hingegen betrachteten aufmerksam die Umgebung.

Schließlich stellte sich Mako neben einen Briefkasten und fuhr mit der rechten Hand am Boden entlang.

Dann kam er wieder zu uns und lächelte. „Gefunden.“, murmelte er.

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. „Das Teil war unter dem Briefkasten?? Darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen.“

Sou grinste. „Mit der Zeit entwickelt man ein Gespür dafür.“

Ich betrachtete den Cache genauer. Es war tatsächlich eine Filmdose, die mit Isolierband umwickelt war.

An einer Stelle war eine Erhebung zu erkennen.

Da sie unter dem Briefkasten war, vermutete ich dort einen Magneten.

Mako öffnete die Dose und holte mehrere zusammengerollte Zettel heraus. Sousuke reichte ihm einen Stift.

Ich verfolgte, wie Makoto das heutige Datum und seinen Benutzernamen bei geocaching.com eintrug. Dann schrieb er Sousukes.

Anschließend sah er mich an. „Wie hattest du dich nochmal genannt?“

„Sharkguy.“, antwortete ich und lächelte.

Haru hatte sich – für ihn typisch – einfach nur „Free“ genannt.

Sousuke lächelte uns an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Euer erster Cache. Später müsst ihr euch nur noch online eintragen.“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Viel dafür getan hatten wir ja nicht.

Gemeinsam sahen wir auf die Karte mit den nächsten Caches und suchten uns einen aus.

Wir gingen los und folgten dabei dem Kompass auf dem Handy.

 

**_ Sousukes Sicht _ **

 

Den Cache hatten wir ziemlich bald gefunden und sahen uns um.

Rin fuhr mit einer Hand unter einem Fensterbrett entlang, stutze und hatte auf einmal das Döschen in der Hand. Er sah selber ziemlich überrascht aus.

Ich stieß ihn mit meiner Schulter an und er schmunzelte bei der vertrauten Geste.

Wir trugen uns alle ein. Dieses Mal hatte Rin die Ehre.

Nachdem das Döschen wieder an seinem Platz war, ging es weiter. Irgendwann verabschiedete sich Nanase von uns und machte sich auf den Weg zurück, um weitere Vorbereitungen für den Abend zu treffen.

Wir hingegen waren noch eine ganze Weile unterwegs.

 

Nach 5 weiteren Caches gingen auch wir wieder zurück. Als wir herein kamen, roch es schon sehr verlockend.

Rin begann damit den Tisch im Wohnzimmer zu decken und wir halfen so gut es ging.

Bald brachte Nanase das erste der Gerichte ins Wohnzimmer.

Es gab wohl Putenbraten. Dazu gab es verschiedene Beilagen. Sah alles sehr lecker aus.

Bald saßen wir alle am Tisch und begannen mit dem Festmahl.

Nanase bekam sehr viel verdientes Lob von uns allen, denn es schmeckte fantastisch.

Er wurde etwas rot und lächelte. Ich begann zu verstehen, was Rin an ihm fand.

 _Liebe geht eben durch den Magen._ Ich schmunzelte.

Wenn ich daran dachte, wie es mir vor fast 2 Jahren gegangen wäre, wenn ich die beiden so zusammen gesehen hätte, dann war ich echt glücklich Makoto bekommen zu haben.

Ich sah zu meinem Freund, der mir gegenüber saß. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und er lächelte mich an.

Mein Herz zog sich vor Glück zusammen. Nach all dieser Zeit war sein Lächeln noch immer ansteckend.

Während des Essens redeten wir über verschiedene Dinge.

Trotz der warmen Temperaturen stellte sich tatsächlich Weihnachtsstimmung ein. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich genoss es, das Fest mit meinen Freunden zu verbringen.

Letztes Weihnachten war ich mit Makoto bei meiner Familie gewesen. Sie hatten ihn sofort ins Herz geschlossen, was mich freute.

Als Haru den Nachtisch holte, waren wir alle überrascht. Es gab Plumpudding!

Das war ein traditionelles englisches Weihnachtsgericht, welches auch in Australien gerne gegessen wurde.

Das würde ich zum ersten Mal essen.

Erstaunt beobachtete ich, wie Nanase das Ganze mit einer braunen Flüssigkeit übergoss und schließlich anzündete. Sah ziemlich eindrucksvoll aus. Anscheinend hatte er es mit Rum übergossen.

Dann verteilte er das Dessert und ich probierte vorsichtig von meiner Portion.

Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen. Sehr lecker! Ich musste ihn unbedingt nach dem Rezept fragen.

 

Nach dem Essen räumten wir gemeinsam auf und spielten dann zusammen Monopoly.

Ich wählte die Schuhfigur. Die mochte ich am liebsten.

 

**_ Makotos Sicht _ **

 

Am Ende hatte dann Rin gewonnen. Es hatte Spaß gemacht.

Es war schon ziemlich spät geworden, deswegen beschlossen wir ins Bett zu gehen.

 

Ich kam aus dem Badezimmer und zog mein Schlafzeug an. Sousuke lag schon im Bett und las.

Zurzeit las er „Aera“. Ein weiteres Buch von Markus Heitz. Ich würde es auch lesen, wenn er fertig war.

Momentan las ich jedoch „Exkarnation“, welches ebenfalls von ihm war.

Er war eindeutig unser Lieblingsautor.

Ich legte mich zu Sousuke auf die Couch und kuschelte mich an ihn.

Am liebsten waren mir die Minuten am Abend, wenn alles still war und wir noch Zeit mit uns und für Zärtlichkeiten hatten.

Sou, der mit dem Rücken zu mir gelegen hatte, drehte sich zu mir und lächelte.

Dann küsste er mich sanft und ich spürte mein Herz klopfen.

Wenn wir bei uns zu Hause wären, hätte ich Lust auf mehr, aber bei anderen hielt ich mich zurück. Das wäre mir unangenehm.

Ich hätte ständig Angst gehört zu werden.

Also beschränkten wir uns auf Küsse und streicheln, bis wir zu müde wurden.

Ziemlich bald waren wir dann eingeschlafen.

 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte lächelte ich, weil mir einfiel, dass es der Morgen des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertages war. Das bedeutete: Bald gab es Geschenke!

Ich sah zu dem Tisch in der Ecke, auf dem schon einige Geschenke lagen.

Kurz warf ich einen Blick zu meinem Freund, der glücklicherweise noch schlief.

Deswegen holte ich sein Geschenk aus meinem Handgepäck, welches ich dort versteckt hatte und legte es ebenfalls auf den Tisch.

Anschließend legte ich die Geschenke für Rin und Haru dazu, bevor ich mich frisch machen ging.

 

Später betrat ich wieder das Wohnzimmer. Während ich im Bad war, hatte ich keine anderen Geräusche gehört. Alle schienen wohl noch zu schlafen.

Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und kicherte. Sieben Uhr. Kein Wunder, dass ich noch nichts gehört hatte. Ich war viel zu früh wach!

Um die Zeit zu vertreiben holte ich _Exkarnation_ aus meiner Tasche und setzte mich damit in den Sessel.


	12. Entschuldigung

Es tut mir echt Leid!!! Diese Geschichte ist nun schon lange fertig, aber ich habe vergessen sie hier hochzuladen. Ihr findet die beiden letzten Kapitel auf fanfiktion.de

Kapitel 12: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/556388a70000574c2506dfce/12/Vom-Lieben-und-los-lassen  
Kapitel 13: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/556388a70000574c2506dfce/13/Vom-Lieben-und-los-lassen


End file.
